Painful Love
by MrApathy
Summary: AU/OOC: The night before Naruto left for his training trip he asked all of who he considered his closest friends too come out with him. Everyone shot him down though, a night of lonely drinking turned into more with someone unexpected. How will things be after this incident? Requested by: Evil-pain. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a story that was requested by Evil-pain, since he has been a very dedicated fan since Blue Eyed Lovers. Not sure how he felt about All for Her, I decided too go out of my way too give him a story he has always wanted. I will do this for all of my more dedicated fans if they want, though I will only do 2 at a time they will all last about 15-20 Chapters on average. I hope you all enjoy the new story that is dedicated too Evil-pain. Thanks for the support man!**

* * *

_**Painful Love**_

_**Chapter 1: The Night Before**_

The now 14 year old Naruto walked up too the door of his pink haired teammate knocking on it quickly. He stood there waiting until she finally came too the door, "Hey Sakura-chan.. I was wondering if you wanted too get a drink with me since I leave tomorrow. Good thing about Baa-chan being the Hokage, she lowered the drinking age since she likes too drink so much and wants more drinking buddies."

Sakura looked at him then shook her head no, "I have too stay here in case Sasuke comes too ask me on a date idiot. Go away."

Naruto looked down, he hoped it wouldn't be like this again tonight. He had been successful in his mission of retrieving Sasuke at the Valley of the End. Naruto stayed around the village to make sure the teen he considered his best friend didn't run away again. Keeping his friend here came at a price, Sakura was back too treating him as if he didn't matter again.

Naruto looked up at Sakura with pleading eyes, just once he wished she would see him and not Sasuke. He knew that it was a pointless dream though, who was he compared too the great Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto gave her a small smile, "Okay Sakura.. I will see you when I get back from my training trip then.."

Naruto left as he heard her close the door, not even hesitating. Naruto wondered if she picked up on how it hurt, he then figured that she just didn't care. Naruto walked over too the old Uchiha Clan Estate and knocked on Sasukes door. Naruto stood there waiting until his raven haired friend opened the door, "Hey Sasuke, since I leave tomorrow I was wondering if you wanted too get a drink with me tonight..."

Sasuke looked at Naruto then closed the door without a word. Naruto just looked at the ground, _"Why did I even save him.. he said I was his best friend that day.. now I am nothing too them again."_

Naruto just put his hands in his pocket before heading to the underage bar. They were allowed to drink under 18 now, but they had a set limit that they were allowed. Naruto walked in and looked at the barkeeper, "Bottle of vodka please.."

The man nodded as he grabbed it out and Naruto paid him for the bottle as he sat down. The older bartender looked at the young shinobi, "Thats your limit Naruto, don't ask me for more later."

Naruto nodded his head as he opened the bottle then poured himself a glass, staring at it for a moment then swallowed the whole glass in one go. Naruto smiled as the hard drink made his problems somewhat disappear for the moment. Alcohol did not make him get drunk, something he learned quickly, but it made him feel better momentarily at least.

He sat there drinking for about an hour, half of his vodka was now gone and he was still feeling like crap. His team, all of them, didn't seem to give a damn about him. Sakura instantly was like fresh out of the academy, Sasuke being the saint and Naruto being the fuck up. Sasuke resented him for bringing him back too Konohagakure when he desired power so much. Kakashi, never really cared about him too begin with so why would that get better with his favored student being back.

Narutos thoughts made him feel worse, how could he consider them his closest people other then Iruka and Tsunade.. it was just sad. Naruto sighed and poured himself another drink and swirled it around in the glass. The door opened and an angry young kunoichi walked into the bar.

Naruto looked over and saw who it was then looked forward, he didn't know what she was angry about but it shouldn't concern him.. so he thought. The young blond Yamanaka heiress came over to him specifically and he sighed, "Look.. whatever I did I'm sorry okay.. just don't yell at me tonight. I am having a bad enough night as it is.."

Ino looked at the other blond from the Konohagakure 12. She had come too yell at him for refusing a mission with her, she had taken it as a insult. Though he looked like hell right now, "Naruto.. maybe you should stop drinking."

Naruto smirked a little as he took a drink out of his glass, "Why should I, its not like I can get drunk."

Ino sat down next too the other blond and ordered herself a apple martini. Naruto looked at her through the corner of his eye then looked forward again. Ino continued too look at the blond boy though, worry for her somewhat friend was taking over her, "Naruto whats wrong?"

Naruto swirled his glass again before drinking some of it, "Nothing is wrong.. everything is great. Whats wrong with you, your not yelling at me and hitting me. Its very unlike you."

Inos eye twitched, it took everything she had too not hit the teen. She also knew he was lying to her, "Don't lie to me Naruto."

Naruto swirled his glass some more then placed it down on the bar, "Fine.. not like it matters anyways.. I thought bringing Sasuke back would make things better after time. I understood he was angry with me for disrupting his little plan to run away but he still won't talk too me outside of missions. Sakura hates me, I did what she asked.. nearly died doing it but she treats me worse then ever now. The two people I had become really close with my age just hate me again.."

Naruto took a drink of his vodka then looked at the cup, ".. I leave tomorrow for a training trip with Jiraiya-sensei. Everyone knows that I am leaving tomorrow, yet no one wants too spend time with me. I guess none of them care though, especially my team.. Iruka took me out too Ichiraku for dinner. That made me want to spend time with them, they both turned me down though. Sakura saying I am an idiot and Sasuke wouldn't even speak too me.. Kakashi never really cared, Sasuke was his favorite, I was just there because I had to be in his eyes.."

Naruto had a sad smile as he just stared at his vodka, "Am I really that bad too be around? I mean.. am I really so hated and irritating that even the ones I thought were some of my closest friends can't stand me?"

Ino had pity in her eyes as Naruto looked at her, he didn't want that though, "Don't pity me Ino.. I don't want someones pity.."

Ino had never been close to the blond teen, when they were in the Academy everyone treated him like trash. The girls that were obsessed with Sasuke were much worse then the rest too him, including her. Sakura had to be one of the worst ones though, she never understood what Naruto saw in the pink haired kunoichi, "Naruto, what do you see in Sakura? I mean.. you have always been obsessed with her.. why?"

Naruto looked at the glass as he sighed, "I.. I don't remember anymore. There was a time where if you asked me I could give you a list of reasons, now I can't remember what they are."

Naruto looked at the bottle and poured some more into the cup as Ino took a drink from her martini. He sighed as he looked up at the light, "Maybe I just won't come back too Konohagakure.. whats there too really come back for.."

Ino looked offended again as she slapped him in the back of the head, "What are you talking about, what about me, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Kiba and everyone else! Do we really mean that little too you?"

Naruto looked over at her, "You all mean everything too me, but I mean nothing too you. Look around.. are any of our friends here right now? No.. the only reason your here is that you came here too yell at me for something.. no one cares about the demon boy."

Naruto looked back at his drink then swallowed the whole glass again, he finally called himself what all the adults did. The demon, abomination, freak, plague and all the other words they used too describe him.. that is if they even said him, usually they called him 'it.' Naruto just sighed, "Why are you here Ino, I know your not here too spend time with me.."

Ino looked at the blond teen boy, he had a point.. everyone knew he left tomorrow yet no one was with him except Iruka. Ino had completely let it slip her mind, it involved Naruto and they never were really that close. Ino looked at her drink, angry with herself for making Naruto feel even worse by her last statement, "Naruto.. I.. I'm sorry I forgot.."

Naruto just shook his head no, "Don't apologize Ino.. we were never close.. I didn't even think you considered me a friend, maybe an acquaintance at the most. So.. why are you here really?"

Ino looked at her drink as she finished it and ordered another, "I.. I was going to yell at you.. for refusing a mission with me. I forgot you were leaving, I thought you were insulting my abilities as a shinobi.."

Naruto smiled a little as he looked at his cup, "Yeah that sounds about right, can't believe I am going to miss being yelled at by you while I am gone."

Ino looked at him with a small smile, he had become so calm after the battle at the Valley of the End. She couldn't believe how calm he had truly become now. She didn't understand why they didn't hang out more, he wasn't bad too be around. He was always willing too listen and help with whatever he could, something rare with boys.

As Ino looked at him, she didn't know what it was but he looked attractive too her, even more attractive then Sasuke. _"Wait what did I just think.. its got to be the alcohol.. yeah that has to be it."_

Naruto took a hit straight out of the bottle then poured himself a drink in the glass and that was the end of his alcohol. As Inos martini was refilled the bartender told her that was her limit and she nodded at him. They both drank their drinks and got up too leave, Naruto opened the door for her as she walked out as well.

Naruto exited out after her and looked up at the full moon that hung overhead, illuminating the streets for him too walk home too his run down apartment complex. Naruto looked over at Ino, giving her a soft smile, "Well.. thanks for spending some time with me Ino. Whether you wanted too or not.. it was nice. I will see you when I come back in a couple of years."

Naruto turned too leave but was stopped as Ino grabbed his hand turning him and planting a kiss on him. Narutos shock slowly subsided then kissed her back, he figured that it was the alcohol in her and that she wouldn't remember in the morning.

Ino broke the kiss from Naruto as they both blushed and Naruto stuttered out a sentence, "Why.. why di.. did you kiss me?"

Ino shrugged her shoulders as he put her hand on his cheek, "I wanted too.. I want too do more for you Naruto.. I want too show you that you matter too someone."

Naruto looked at her and back away before he gave into the blond teen girl, "Your drunk, I will walk you home so nothing happens too you."

Ino stomped her foot down on the sidewalk, "I AM NOT DRUNK! TAKE ME TOO YOUR PLACE NOW OR I WILL FIND MY WAY THERE IN THE DARK!"

Naruto stared at her and sighed, he would let her sleep at his place. Naruto would just sleep on his couch, "Fine.. come on Ino."


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is a story that was requested by Evil-pain, since he has been a very dedicated fan since Blue Eyed Lovers. Not sure how he felt about All for Her, I decided too go out of my way too give him a story he has always wanted. I will do this for all of my more dedicated fans if they want, though I will only do 2 at a time they will all last about 15-20 Chapters on average. I hope you all enjoy the new story that is dedicated too Evil-pain. Thanks for the support man!**

* * *

_**Painful Love**_

_**Chapter 2: Awkward Goodbye**_

_Brief Lemon in the Chapter_

Naruto awoke in his bed too see the blond hair of the last nights companion. Naruto sighed as he looked at her then slowly got out of his own bed too get his gear together. Naruto got dressed, packed clothes for his trip then put all his ninja tools into a bag as well. The blond boy wasn't suppose too meet up with Jiraiya until late afternoon so he sat on his couch too wait for Ino too wake up.

Ino woke up too the unfamiliar surroundings, last night was a blur too her. She remembered finding Naruto alone at a bar, talking and then feeling bad for him. She looked down and saw that she didn't have any clothes on and her eyes went wide. She couldn't have done that.. with him.. nope no way.

Ino slowly got out of the bed and gathered her clothes, looking around the barely furnished room. Ino got her clothes on and exited too find Naruto sitting there on his couch. Naruto looked up at her, seeing the confusion on her face now. Naruto sighed as he looked at her, "What do you remember about last night Ino?"

Ino shook her head no, Naruto thought about lying to her about what really happened but what was the point, eventually she would know. HE had the suspicion that she already had pieced most of it together anyways. Naruto looked up at her her, "Do you want to know what happened Ino or.. no?"

Ino looked at him then sat next to him on the couch, "I should probably know what happened so.. tell me Naruto."

Naruto looked over at her and sighed as he started too tell her about what happened between the two last night. "Alright well, you found me at the bar where I was trying to make myself feel better. You had showed up too yell at me. We had talked a little bit, you started too pity me.. wow.. just realized my first time was a pity lay at the best.."

Naruto looked down at the ground, it just figured. Naruto continued too look at the ground then continued, "You were persistent about it.. I tried too stop you multiple times. Then last night happened..."

Ino looked at him, she waited for him too elaborate on what exactly happened between them, "What exactly did we do Naruto."

Naruto looked up at her and then back at the ground as he told her what they did last night.

_Ino forcefully drug him into his bedroom then assaulted him with her lips. She kissed everywhere on his neck, up his jaw then too his lips. Naruto looked at her as he gave into the kiss but then pulled away, "No.. stop Ino.. your dru-"_

_Ino pushed Naruto onto his bed with an irritated look, "I am not drunk.. I want too do this."_

_Naruto looked at her as she slowly straddled the blond teen boy. Naruto put his hand on her hips as she again assaulted his lips with her own. The kissing slowly pushed him back too laying on the bed with the blond girl on top of him._

_Their kissing quickly escalated too groping of each other, Ino moaned every time that he squeezed her breasts. Though they were still developing but they were there all the same. Naruto broke the make out session, looking at the blond teen girl on top of him who was moaning._

_Naruto pulled away from her as they looked at one another, "Thats enough right Ino?"_

_Ino shot him a glance, confirming that she wasn't going too stop.. this wasn't going too stop. Naruto looked at her, he had to admit, she was a beautiful girl. She just never seemed too want anything too do with him, he knew she was drunk even if she denied it. She would wake up tomorrow and regret everything that she did, she would probably even regret kissing him._

_The thought depressed him but he stopped fighting with the girl, he would just do what she wanted. He would rather deal with an angry and coherent Ino then a drunk one. She felt that he stopped resisting and rolled them so he was on top as she slid off his pants and boxers. Naruto slowly pulled down her skirt and looked at her wet panties, "Ino.. are you sure about this?"_

_Ino nodded, making the young man go into action and removed her panties as well exposing her wet womanhood. He thought maybe she did really want to be with him.. the thought gave him a little bit of hope to be honest. Ino pulled him closer, she didn't want too do anything like foreplay._

_Naruto looked at her and positioned himself at her entrance, he would ask her one last time, "Ino.. are yo-"_

_Ino rocked her hips, breaking her own hymen with the motion and yelling out in pain. Naruto pulled her closer as she whimpered from the sensation and pain. After about 5 minutes she looked at him and nodded her head, "Okay.. the pain is gone."_

_Naruto nodded his head and started to pull out and thrust into the blond teen girl underneath him. With each thrust he couldn't help but enjoy the sensation that accompanied her. She was warm, wet and tight and it felt so good.. she felt like this because of him too._

_Naruto continued too thrust as she started to moan out, it was an S sound, he thought she was saying slower. Naruto slowed down his thrusting motions as he looked at her, "Don't slow down.. keep going Sasuke-kun."_

_Naruto froze, now it all made sense, why she wanted it so badly. Why she seemed happy about this, why she was enjoying it.. she thought she was with Sasuke. Naruto went too pull out of her, he had done enough and would sleep on the couch but she locked her legs behind him, "Sasuke-kun, don't stop."_

_Naruto didn't move though, he refused too do that.. he wouldn't do this with her while she thought he was someone else. Ino became irritated and started rocking her hips on her own, the sensation made Naruto groan._

_She wouldn't stop, she kept going until Naruto was at his brink, "Ino.. stop.. I am going to cum."_

_Ino didn't stop though, she kept on rocking her hips until his release. His seed jetted inside of her as he moaned out her name. Ino passed out from the sensation as Naruto laid down next too her, "Your going to hate me now aren't you Ino.."_

Naruto sighed as he looked over at her, "That is where I feel asleep.. I woke up and you were still asleep so I got my stuff ready too leave today."

Ino looked at him in shock, she couldn't believe her first time belonged to Naruto now.. and it was because she wouldn't take no for an answer. Naruto looked at the clock and saw there were still a couple hours until he was suppose to leave. His gaze returned to Ino who was still in shock, "Look Ino.. you can deny that your first time was with me.. you can say you are still a virgin. Just say you broke your hymen during an intense training session or something.. I understand that you didn't want this too happen with me."

Ino looked over at Naruto in surprise, was he able too read what she was thinking or something. Naruto smiled a little at her, she knew it was fake though, "Naru-"

Naruto spoke again, "Don't.. don't lie too me. Don't say you wanted too, don't say you weren't drunk, don't say it meant something too you.. just don't. It would be an insult too my intelligence, I may not be the smartest of people, but even I know you regret it."

Ino looked at him, he looked down at the floor, "You should probably get home Ino.. your parents are probably worried about you."

Ino continued too look at him and then the realization hit her, she hadn't told her parents where she went last night. Then on top of that she never came home, they were going too kill her. Ino stood and looked at Naruto, "Goodbye Naruto, I hope that you have a good training trip."

Naruto looked up at her and nodded his head at her, "Thanks Ino.. I hope you don't get in too much trouble with your parents."

Ino nodded her head at him and left, going home too deal with her upset father who was beyond pissed she didn't come home. She was grounded for 3 months for it, she really couldn't blame her father for that though. Naruto left that day, he hoped maybe his team or friends would come too see him off but no one did except Iruka and Tsunade.

He hugged them both and said goodbye to them then left with Jiraiya for his training trip. His training trip lasted for 3 years, not returning until he was 17. He never got one letter from anyone, though after the first year he stopped hoping for one, it just wasn't worth the heartache.

Naruto decided while he was on his trip when he came back things would be different. Naruto wouldn't let his emotions get the best of him anymore. He didn't want Sakura anymore, she wanted nothing too do with him anyways, that had been obvious for some time now. He wasn't going to consider Sasuke his best friend anymore, it was obvious that relationship died when he brought him back.

Naruto didn't know if anyone in the Konohagakure 12 considered him a friend. He often thought of Ino while he was gone, hoping she didn't get in too much trouble. Naruto didn't deny too anyone that he was no longer a virgin, though when they tried to pry for more information, his answer was always the same, 'A beautiful woman that was way too good for me.'

During their training trip Naruto had learned many things. He had gotten training from another Jinchuriki Jiraiya knew named Killer B, this helped him take control of the Kyuubi. Jiraiya had taken Naruto too the Toad Village and taught him senjutsu, making him a sage now as well. Then there was a scroll Naruto had been given, a scroll from his father which Jiraiya reveal too him on his 16th birthday. The scroll contained the Flying Thunder God Jutsu as well as the Time-Space Barrier Jutsu.

Naruto was now one of the most deadly, ninja in the world. He had made a name for himself with Jiraiya in the black market, the two of them had taken down some of the top people in the Bingo Book, all money being put into Narutos account. Jiraiya just mooched off of him anyways, so there was no point of putting it into his account.

Naruto and his white haired sensei were walking down the road towards Konohagakure, Naruto often thought of not returning. He had been offered positions in Kumogakure as well as Sunagakure, both offering him Jounin positions. In the end he choose too return, he almost accepted Gaaras offer but he remembered how angry Ino was when he voiced his idea of it before he left.

Naruto stopped in front of the gate looking at it making Jiraiya stop, "Come on Naruto, Tsunade is expecting us."

Naruto stared at the gate some more and took a deep breath before entering the village again. Naruto just walked next to his sensei as they approached the Hokages office, since Naruto was returning she had summoned Iruka as well as the former Team 7. Sakura had become a Chunin and Sasuke was now a Jounin.

They all looked at the door as it slowly opened and Jiraiya walked in first before Naruto did. He had grown, about 6 feet tall now. He had filled into his new form well as well, looking muscular while not being too muscular as well. His hair had grown out, his way of honoring his father. Naruto walked in and closed the door, not paying attention too his former teammates.

Sakura gave him a smile but he didn't return it, he just gave her a blank look, "Hey Naruto.. its been a long time."

Naruto just looked over at Tsunade, ignoring the pink haired kunoichi. Sasuke and Sakura had become a couple while Naruto was gone, so he naturally came to her defense, "Naruto, you need to respond when your friends speak too you."

Naruto looked over at his one time team, "Really? I thought you were just suppose to close the door in their face. Or treat them like crap, make them feel as if they don't matter. I thought that was what you were suppose too do, that is how you always treated me after all."

That shut the two of them up as Naruto looked forward at Tsunade while Jiraiya had a smile, "Bet that felt good huh Naruto?"

Naruto nodded his head as he looked at his white haired sensei, "Better then you can imagine."

That was when Kakashi spoke up, "Naruto, you shouldn't talk too your teammates like that."

Narutos gaze fixed on Kakashi, "Oh I am shocked, Kakashi defends Sasuke and Sakura. Where was all that bullshit about not talking too your teammates like that when they called me an idiot, moron, useless and everything else when we were younger? No where, because they said it too me. Don't insult me by acting as if you view me as the same as them now. I am here for my meeting with Baa-chan, get out unless she needs you here because I don't want any of you here."

Tsunade was surprised by Narutos actions too say the least. The Naruto that had come too find her with Jiraiya took hits from her too save his friends, now he didn't care about them it seemed. Tsunade dismissed the former Team 7, they all left with a new found low from Narutos cold and harsh words.

Tsunade looked back at Naruto, "Naruto.. what happened too you?"

Naruto looked at her then gave a small smile, "I figured out who cares about me and who doesn't. They didn't want anything too do with me before, so I want nothing to do with them now."

Tsunade looked at Naruto, "Having nothing too do with them may be a bit difficult since I am rebuilding your team."

Naruto instantly started to protest her, "Why!? I can work alone, I can work with Jiraiya-sensei, I can work with people I have never met before! Why does it have too be them!?"

Tsunade looked over at Jiraiya who nodded his head, "He won't be useful on their team, I will work with him until you get him people he can work with. I am the best person too work with him right now anyways since I know where he stands in power and abilities."

Tsunade sighed as he looked at them rubbing her temples, "Fine.. but he has too try and rebuild that relationship with Team 7, understood?"

Jiraiya nodded, Naruto did not. Tsunade looked over at Naruto, "Do you understand Naruto?"

Naruto continued too look at her, "I understand but I won't do it.. I meant that I want nothing too do with them."

Tsunade slammed her hand down on the desk breaking it, "I DON'T CARE! YOU WILL DO IT!"

Naruto groaned, then muttered out a fine before turning too leave. He was met by Sasuke and Sakura outside of the Hokage tower, "Did Tsunade-sama order you to repair our relationship yet?"

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his temples the same way Tsunade had just moments before, "Unfortunately.. fine I am hungry so I am going to get some food. You want the time she ordered you would be wise too follow after me."

They both nodded and followed after Naruto as he walked to Ichiraku and smiled as the one time ramen shop was now a full blown restaurant, "Good for you old man."

Naruto opened the door and was greeted by Ayami, who quickly realized who it was, "NARUTO!"

She yelled back to her father that Naruto was there and he they gave him a VIP table while saying his meal was on the house. Naruto thanked them as he sat down on one side as Sakura and Sasuke sat on the other. All three of them could feel the awkwardness that was between them as they waited for their food..


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is a story that was requested by Evil-pain, since he has been a very dedicated fan since Blue Eyed Lovers. Not sure how he felt about All for Her, I decided too go out of my way too give him a story he has always wanted. I will do this for all of my more dedicated fans if they want, though I will only do 2 at a time they will all last about 15-20 Chapters on average. I hope you all enjoy the new story that is dedicated too Evil-pain. Thanks for the support man!**

* * *

_**Painful Love**_

_**Chapter 3: I'm Sorry**_

The three former teammates sat there at the table then Sasuke spoke up first, "Naruto.. I am sorry for how I treated you when we returned.. I just wanted power to avenge my family. I didn't mean too treat you so poorly."

Naruto looked at his one time friend, it seemed as if he truly meant what he was saying. Naruto couldn't help but smile a little at that, "I can't say that I understand it.. I didn't have a family so I don't know what it is like to lose one.. I had considered you all my closest friends. I considered you basically a family, that is why I am so angry and irritated with you all."

Naruto looked at them both, "I came too both of you the night before I left.. I wanted someone too spend time with during my last night in the village. One of you slammed their door in my face while the other one told me I wasn't as important as someone else."

Sakura looked down at the table, it seemed like what she told him was worse then what Sasuke had done. Sasuke looked over at Sakura, they never spoke about when Naruto left before, it was hard on them both, "You told him that?"

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, "Basically, they weren't my exact words but that was the meaning behind it.. I was hoping you would come ask me out that night. I told him too go away because I had too be there in case you came."

Sasuke looked at the pink haired kunoichi he had found love with, "At that time.. I didn't care about you romantically Sakura.. Naruto was always the one who did or does, I don't know where he stands with that."

Naruto looked at them, "I don't want anything too do with her romantically, I didn't want anything too do with you all period but my choice was revoked it seems."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, "Well I am glad because Sakura and I are a couple now, I wouldn't let you steal her from me."

Sasuke gave Naruto a friendly smile, Sasuke was trying to make it like old times and Naruto saw the effort. Naruto decided to return the smile, "You don't have to worry about that Sasuke, I have accepted that I will die alone."

Both of his former friends looked at him and Sakura protested him, "Naruto that is not true, I know you can find someone. I can help you find someone!"

Naruto shook his head no, "I am fine with it Sakura. Since it seems like you both sincerely are sorry for what you did I will give you both one last chance, this is the only time though."

Both of his former teammates smiled and nodded at the blond haired man then they started to talk about what people have been up too. Sakura smiled as she knew all the gossip basically, "Well.. Shikamaru is dating Temari from Sunagakure. Choji is the head chef at his families restaurant now which he is really excited about. Hinata and Kiba are engaged too be married, their ceremony is in the 3 months I think. Neji is engaged to a princess through the Hyuga clan. Lee and TenTen are dating, been together for a year and a half now if my math is right. Ino.. we don't see much of Ino, she is usually taking care of her kids."

Naruto looked over at Sakura, "Ino had kids huh? Who is the dad?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders at Naruto, "No one knows, she won't tell us. She had them about 9 months after you left I think."

Narutos eyes went wide, "No.. no, no, no, no.. that can't be right! I have too go!"

Naruto rushed out of the restaurant heading towards the Yamanaka Clan Estate and flower shop. Naruto threw open the door too the flower shop and saw Ino standing behind the bar looking at a magazine, making him let out a relieved sigh, _"Thank Kami, they were lying too me.."_

Ino continued too look at the magazine as she turned the page. She wasn't really paying attention only heard the bell on the door ring, "Welcome too the Yamanaka Flower shop.. if you need any help please don't hesitate too ask."

Naruto looked around and saw no evidence of children but he figured that he should make sure, ".. Ino.."

Ino looked up from her magazine as she heard her name, her gaze locking with Narutos. For a moment she couldn't say anything, "Naruto.. your back?"

Naruto nodded his head as he took a step towards her, "I heard something from Sakura.. that you have kids now.. that were born 9 months after I left.."

Ino looked at the blond haired man, she knew why he was here now. He wanted too know if he was the father to her children. Ino just looked back at her magazine, "Whats your point?"

Naruto took another step closer to the counter, an arms reach from the counter, "Are they.. am I.. do I have a family now?"

Ino froze at the question, she really wanted too say yes. See if they could make something between them work, at least for the kids. She had originally considered their night together a mistake, but it became painfully aware Sasuke wanted nothing too do with her. She was able to remember everything about that night a year after Naruto left, she remembered how for a brief moment she made Naruto feel better. She was what made him feel wanted, happy but then she said Sasukes name, his smile faded, he refused too move after that point and she made it so he came.

There was something that she liked about being what comforted him when he needed someone more then anything. She had found a bit of happiness in the fact that Naruto had found a brief moment of true happiness with her, even if she had ruined it for him.

Inos motherly instincts though made it so she didn't want Naruto around, he had never been there before. Ino looked up at him, "You have children... but you don't have a family."

Narutos eyes for a brief moment sparkled before they went back to nothing but the typical look of loneliness only Ino seemed too be able to see. The thought of finally having what he always wanted but it was torn away from him. Naruto looked at her, he didn't say anything... more of he couldn't say anything. Ino saw that he didn't like the statement, "I don't need you in my life or my kids lives. You were never their before so why start now?"

Naruto stepped so he was right in front of the counter, "But.. I.. I didn't know.. if I knew I would have came back sooner. I would have been here for you.. for our kids. I swear that I would have Ino.. please.. don't do this too me. Don't make it so I have a family I can't be apart of.. please.."

Ino felt bad for the blond man, she really did. He never had anyone by blood, he had few people that he considered family and even fewer considered him family back. Ino closed her magazine, gazing into his pleading eyes, "Naruto.. I'm sorry but no. I don't want too bring something like that down on them right now. Maybe when they are older, say around eight or nine I will see if they want too meet you, but it will be their choice."

Naruto just looked at her before he closed his eyes too hold back his tears, he shouldn't have come back. He should have stayed away, he should have taken Gaaras offer in Sunagakure. Naruto turned and headed too the door, Ino looked at him as he went too leave, "I really am sorry Naruto.."

Naruto shook his head as he lost the fight too hold back his tears, "Don't be.. I understand why you made the choices that you did. I will help you financially, I will give you money every week for our children.. I'm sorry Ino. I wish I wasn't such a screw up.. that I wasn't the guy everyone hates, someone you would want a family with.. I will stay away from your family like you want."

Naruto opened the door and left before she could get in another word. That wasn't what she meant in the slightest with their conversation. She looked where he was standing and saw the droplets on the ground, knowing it meant he was crying. Ino looked at the clock, she was suppose to get off in a hour then she had too get her kids from TenTen and Lee. Ino sighed, _"If I leave now he won't know, besides what is he going too do, fire me? Its not like he treats me that good anyways."_

Naruto walked through the town heading to his apartment, ignoring the stares and the pointing. He got too his apartment and ignored all the graffiti that was there before opening his door to his dusty apartment. Naruto formed his shadow clone sign and had clones start too clean up the mess as he sat down on his couch, _"I can't blame her.. she didn't even want that night too happen with me. Why would she want me in their life.. besides, if people found out they were my kids they would end up like this. Living in a shit hole because no one would rent too them."_

Naruto was pulled out his thoughts by a knocking on his door. He slowly stood, pulling his mind from the thoughts that he was having, opening it too see Tsunade and Jiraiya standing there. The two older shinobi entered the property and they all went into to the living room too sit down. Tsunade knew about his children, Ino had told her who the father was so that Tsunade would help her find somewhere too live.

Inoichi had pretty much severed all ties too his daughter when she was pregnant at 14 too someone she wouldn't tell who. He let her work at the flower shop too bring in money too support herself and the children, but it barely passed. Tsunade helped support Ino and her 'grandchildren' in Narutos absence. Jiraiya had been informed after Naruto left Tsunades office that day and both could tell he found out but the talk didn't go well with Ino.

Tsunade looked over at him, "So.. do you know yet Naruto?"

Naruto nodded his head at her, "I know about my children but.. she doesn't want me in their life. I told her I would support them financially though and I will stay away like she wants."

Tsunade had an irritated look on her face from Inos choice, "How could she not let you be apart of your kids lives! I will force her-"

Naruto stopped her, "No.. don't do anything.. I understand her decision. Our night together was a mistake, she never wanted too be with me. Hell, she didn't even know it was me until the next morning. Besides its better for them this way.. if they know who their father is then others will find out as well. If others find out they may get treated the same way I was, no one should have to bear that burden."

Jiraiya looked at his pupil, "Naruto.. its not fair that you should have to bear the burden of not seeing your children. You have always wanted a family haven't you.. now you have one."

Naruto said the same thing that Ino had told him, "No.. I have children.. I don't have a family."

Ino stood outside of his door listening too the whole conversation, she looked at the door as he quoted the same like she gave him. She wanted too bust through and tell him differently, that after time their night meant something too her. That it wasn't a mistake, that he did have a family that she wanted him to be apart of.

Naruto looked over at Tsunade, "Does she still live with her dad? Does he know who the father is? How much money should I give her every week? I want too make it so she sees me as little as possible, that way I don't see my kids. I am not sure I would be able too take that too be honest."

Tsunade sighed as she looked at Naruto, "Her father and her don't really speak anymore. He called her a whore that ruined her families name. He kicked her out and severed basically all ties too her. I help her keep an apartment in the middle income district. I don't know how much you need too give her in support, that is something only she would know, I only pay her rent, she pays for everything else."

Naruto looked at his hands as he clenched them into a fists, "Great.. not only did I ruin her first time, not only did she have kids with someone she didn't want too but I also ruined her relationship with her family.. just great. No wonder she doesn't want me around, one night with me and I ruined her life..."

Naruto stood up as he looked at the older shinobi, two people that he considered family who considered him the same, "Please.. just leave."

Tsunade pulled out a couple of files, "These are the medical records of your kids, that way you know something about them. This one is the acquisition forms for your parents things, this includes a house."

Naruto signed for everything and Tsunade went to hand him the key, "Don't.. give it too Ino. Say she won a random lottery or something, don't tell her its from me though, she might not take it if she knew.. I will look at the files lat-"

His front door flew open as the blond female woman looked at Naruto, angry with him but also wanting too make him feel better. Naruto looked at her, "How long have you been standing there Ino?"

Ino looked at him, "Since the beginning of this conversation that you three have been having."

Naruto looked down, "Please take the house.. tell me how much you will need every week and I will make sure you get it. I won't interfere with the kids, I will stay away from them and you."

Tsunade stood up and went to protest the decision that the two blonds had come upon but Naruto stopped her, "Don't Baa-chan.. as I said I understand her choice. Ino, I'm so sorry for everything.. I'm sorry I ruined your life, I really am. When you have a number just let Tsunade know, I will give her money every week to put in a account for you too have access too, that way I am nonexistent in your life."

Naruto just looked at her and gave her a small smile, it was fake and she knew that. She had put on a very similar smile lately when everything had been falling apart on her. Ino looked at him, he blamed himself for everything that happened, "Naruto.. this isn't your fault, I am too bla-"

Naruto interrupted her, "No, this is my fault. I was stronger then you, I could have stopped it if I wanted too. I should have stopped it before it started, I definitely should have stopped it after.. something.. happened. This is my fault, you have kids now that I am sure you love, I know you wouldn't consider them a mistake. I, on the other hand, was a mistake.. you didn't want me, you never did. I gave in too my own selfish desire too feel wanted, even if it was just one night.. I just wanted too know what it was like."

Naruto looked at the basically speechless Ino, "Baa-chan, please show Ino too her new home and make sure you get that number for me."

Naruto gave her a look that she didn't like seeing, he looked like his eyes showed how he wanted too take everything back. Make it so that her life had never changed, but if that happened she wouldn't have her children. Ino took a step towards Naruto, "Naruto.. I.. you misunderstood. Its not that I think your someone not worth having a family with.. their still young, they wouldn't understand all the changes. Thats why I said too wait.."

Naruto looked at her, "Its better this way, never tell them who I am and all of us know it. I gave into my selfish desires once and it ruined your life, I won't do that too my children. Tell them too stay away from me, call me the demon, the abomination, the plague too our village. Yell at me, tell me publicly that you hate me, tell me you never wished I was alive."

Naruto turned, facing his back too everyone, "Tell our children their father is dead, someone who was respectable. If they knew the truth, if others knew.. they would end up like me. Here in this place, the shit hole of Konohagakure, with people they consider family but aren't really their family. Knowing they will be truly alone forever.. I don't want my children too feel that. Its painful, its lonely and no one deserves it, I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. Now.. I need too lay down, Baa-chan, please show her too her knew home and get that number for me. Goodbye Ino, please raise our children well."

With that he walked away too his room too lay down, tired, exhausted and in more pain then he had ever felt. Sasukes chidori paled in comparison to what he was feeling at the moment. He just rolled on his bed and stared up at the moon.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is a story that was requested by Evil-pain, since he has been a very dedicated fan since Blue Eyed Lovers. Not sure how he felt about All for Her, I decided too go out of my way too give him a story he has always wanted. I will do this for all of my more dedicated fans if they want, though I will only do 2 at a time they will all last about 15-20 Chapters on average. I hope you all enjoy the new story that is dedicated too Evil-pain. Thanks for the support man!**

* * *

_**Painful Love**_

_**Chapter 4: No Naruto**_

Ino was left standing there in shock form what Naruto had told her, how was she suppose to react to that. Ino didn't move, even when Tsunade told her too come along, _"How.. how could he expect me too do that?"_

Ino went to go and protest the blond teen that had retired to his bedroom. Tsunade and Jiraiya both grabbed an arm and forcefully drug her out of the apartment. Ino glared daggers at them both, "Let me go! That idiot isn't getting his way!"

Jiraiya laughed and smiled, she was reminding him of Tsunade when they were younger a bit. Tsunade gave a soft smile, glad too see that Ino wasn't going to go along with the ludicrous that was Narutos plan. When they had her out of the apartment complex in then road a little they released her. Tsunade looked at the younger blond, "Talk too him tomorrow, tonight will do you no good."

Jiraiya nodded his head in agreement with Tsunade, "He has his mind made up, he is willing too shoulder what would be his ultimate burden for what he thinks would be better for his children. Give him time, then talk to him.. though.. there isn't much that will nudge him in the opposite direction."

Ino looked at the two elder shinobi as they looked at each other with a concerned look. Ino sighed as she looked back over at Narutos apartment complex, "What if I let him help raise the kids.. would that nudge him in the right direction?"

Tsunade and Jiraiya were both surprised by the idea that the blond woman had suggested. Tsunades gazed returned to Ino, "I thought that you didn't want Naruto in their lives."

Ino shook her head no, "That isn't what I meant, that is just how he took it. I want him there, I am not sure if they should know he is their father yet. I don't know if it will be too confusing for them too know all of this information all of a sudden while they are so young."

Tsunade nodded her head in understanding, but Ino continued, "There are things I need too know about Naruto though, there are things that my kids do that they shouldn't be able too yet. They can both hold conversations, as long as the wording isn't too advanced. They shouldn't be able to do that at 25 months.. they have been talking fluent English since a year and a half old.."

Tsunade started to rub her temples from everything that happened tonight as well as the new information. Tsunade sighed as she looked at Ino, "Well.. Naruto doesn't have any medical records from when he was younger. He wasn't allowed into the hospital when he was younger so that is information I don't know.."

Ino looked at Tsunade, "They didn't allow him into the hospital?"

Jiraiya nodded his head, "They didn't allow him in the hospital, they sold him expired food at triple the cost, no one in the better districts will rent too him and he would be beaten by the villagers.. I would say that some of them even tried too kill him."

Ino was shocked by his treatment when he was younger. Tsunade easily saw the expression on her face, "Now you know why he made his decision.. that was and is his life. He said he gave into his selfish desire too feel wanted that one time, that was why. He never had parents, his closest bond in that manner is Jiraiya, Iruka and I. He never had siblings, his bond use too be with Sasuke for that. That night.. everyone made him feel unwanted and unneeded. Iruka took him out for dinner and I had taken him out for lunch since I had a lot of papers to do that night."

Tsunade looked visibly pained by the life her 'son' had led, he was right, it was a hard life. Something that no one should have to endure, but he was enduring it even when people tried too save him from it. Tsunade sighed, "You found him, even if it was momentary he felt wanted and needed. He probably cherished that moment the entire time he was gone. Now though.. he hates himself for it, he gave you children that you love but he knows that night wasn't meant to be with him. He views it as every time you look at your children, you see the mistake you made with him. You also lost your relationship with your father, that visibly pained him to find out."

Tsunade started to tear up finally after everything that occurred that evening. Jiraiya knew where she was going with it and finished her thoughts for her, "He firmly believes that he ruined your life by you being with him for one night. He thinks that his involvement with both of your children will do the same. This.. idea.. that he wants everyone too go along with, will be the end of him. This will be what finally destroys my student."

Ino looked at them then back at Narutos apartment, she again tried too make a break for his apartment too be caught by the two. Ino growled at them, "LET ME GO! I HAVE TO GO AND TELL HIM DIFFERENT! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!"

Tsunade was shaking her head no, Jiraiya on the other hand released her arm and 'tripped' onto Tsunade. Ino was released and took off towards Narutos apartment again, "Oops, I tripped. I am so sorry Tsunade. Oh damn, look she got away."

Tsunade smiled, she didn't like holding Ino back but was doing it for Naruto, "Okay, get off of me now Jiraiya, you old pervert."

Ino rushed up the stairs too the top floor where the door that had demon spray painted on it was located. She quickly started to pound on the door, making sure she woke up the man if he had fallen asleep. When a minute passed and there was no answer she started to pound on the door with both hands, _"Please.. open the door."_

Naruto was laying in bed when he heard the pounding on the door, he just choose to ignore it. When the pounding became more frantic, even louder he groaned as he rolled out of the bed. Naruto scratched the back of his head as he walked over too the door, opening it too find Ino.

The two looked at each other then Naruto sighed, "I can't make it so you never see me if you keep showing up here In-"

Ino shouted at him, "SHUT UP NARUTO!"

Naruto instantly became quiet as he looked at the blond woman in front of him. Ino glared at him, "Your idea.. its stupid. I won't go along with it. I want you in my life and in our kids lives, but I want too wait until they are old enough to understand what is going on. It won't be that long, they seem to be maturing faster then other children their age."

Naruto knew why that was happening, something they inherited from him. Naruto just looked at the woman who was the mother of his children, "It isn't a good idea.. like I said, my life isn't something I want our children too have. I want nothing more then too be there for my children.. and you.. but my involvement will only make things worse. I have already ruined enough peoples life by ruining you-"

Ino slapped him across the face, she was tired of this. She felt terrible for the life Naruto had led, but she was tired of it being his excuse for not being involved with their children. Ino glared at him, "You remember how it felt too not know your parents, you really want too put your children through that! I don't care if our life gets harder, I want you in their life.. I want you in mine. That night.. it wasn't a mistake too me Naruto."

Narutos completely froze, he didn't know what too say or do after hearing that. He had always believed it was a mistake too her, the way she acted the next morning had always been his proof. Ino stared at him, "It took me a little bit of time too realize it, but that night was meant too happen. After some time of thinking about it I realized that it was something that I needed as well. You were so alone, I was what made you truly happy, even if it was momentary."

Naruto was still frozen but was listening too what she was saying, "I.. I needed too help you, after I remembered that night, I remembered how even if it was brief I was what made you feel truly happy. It gives me a feeling every time I think about it.. like I was the only one who could have done that. That you needed me, no one ever needed me before."

Naruto looked at her, the memory seemed to have a mixed reaction with her. She was happy that she was needed once, but didn't like how she was no longer needed by that same person. She was needed by her children, they were the only ones who needed her and that was only until they got older. Eventually they wouldn't need her either, she would be back to being there but not needed there.

Ino looked into Narutos eyes, he saw how she was really feeling from her eyes. She felt similar too how he feels, "I know you said that we don't need you.. the kids they may not need you.. but I do. I can't do this anymore, I can't be the one no one needs anymore.."

Naruto stared at her as he took a step towards her slowly, not wanting too upset her by moving too her quickly. Ino saw him getting closer to her, that feeling was returning too her, the feeling of being needed and wanted. Naruto stood right in front of her, "I.. I want that too... but its a bad id-"

Ino yelled again, "NO NARUTO! I WAITED 3 YEARS, 3 YEARS FOR YOU TOO COME BACK TOO HAVE THAT CHANCE AT THAT FEELING AGAIN! YOU WILL NOT TAKE IT FROM ME DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

Narutos eyes widened as she started to scream at him, he quickly backed away from her. Ino wasn't going to let that happen and followed after him closing the distance between them again. The two locked gazes again, "Ino.. what if I make things worse.. worse for you and our kids."

Ino continued to stare at him, "I already told you that I don't care if our life gets harder Naruto. Please.. we both need this.. you need a family that loves you and I need you. No one has ever made me feel wanted or needed like you have, please.."

Naruto again froze, she said that she needed him. Naruto just stood there frozen in his own thoughts as she put her hand on his chest, "Naruto.. please.. give me a chance, give your family a chance.. I know what I said earlier. I was saying what I thought was best but not what I thought. I really do want and need you in my life, I want you in our kids lives. You have a family.. a family that could use you there."

Naruto looked at her as she was close to him again, "Ino.. I.. I.. what if.. I don't know.. I want too. I really do, I think that I could make you happy that I could make our children happy. I could also ruin everything, I know you say you want too, that you can deal with your life getting harder.. but what if you cant. What if you regret it.. you regret letting me be there because it gets worse. You regret my involvement because you lose everything good that you have going for you since you had my children. That possibility is there, its so much stronger of a possibility then you think that it is."

Ino looked at him, "I don't care about that.. I can deal with that if I have our family. I promise that I can deal with that, I am stronger then you give me credit for Naruto."

Naruto just stared at the blond haired woman, "I.. I know your strong Ino. I do know that.. I will try it your way. If it gets too be the way I expect though, I will leave. I will stay away if that happens.."

Ino looked at him, it was a partial victory at least, "We will cross that bridge if it comes Naruto, but I won't let you leave easily, you should know that."

Naruto looked at her, a bit of his old self starting to shine through, "Well if I do we both know how much you like to hit me and yell at me don't we."

Ino smiled a little then looked at the clock and panicked, she was late too pick up her kids.. no their kids. Ino looked over at Naruto, he had a confused and concerned look from how she was acting all of a sudden. Ino gave him a small smile, "I have too go pick up the kids from their godparents.. would.. would you like to come along?"

Naruto looked at her, "I thought.. I thought you wanted too wait too have me around with them."

Ino smiled at the blond man, "Well.. I think they are smart enough to figure it out. After all, they have my intelligence. They would be doomed with yours."

Naruto smiled at little as he scratched the back of his head, "I'm not that dumb Ino.. if you want me there then I will go with you."

Ino smiled at nodded, reaching for his hand. Naruto let her take it as he closed up his apartment before she started to drag him along. They went past Tsunade and Jiraiya, a smiling Ino and a confused Naruto, Ino smirked at them, "Told you so."

Tsunade and Jiraiya smiled as the two went past them, Naruto begging her too stop pulling his arm so it didn't fall out. Jiraiya smiled at his student, "You think they will be able to make it work between them?"

Tsunade smiled as she watched the two turn a corner, "I think so, as long as you didn't teach him any stupid ideals over his training trip."

Ino slowed down her pace so that Naruto could walk instead of being drug. She had yet too release his hand though, something they both noticed. Naruto wasn't going to be the one too stop it, he liked the feeling. Ino was thinking the same thing as well as liking the feeling that was growing and becoming stronger in his presence.

When they arrived at the apartment of Lee and TenTen, Naruto was becoming nervous. TenTen was smart, she would piece it together.. Lee may not. There was also the chance that his kids may resent him, he wasn't really sure what too do. Ino knocked on the door and looked at his nervous face, "Are you alright?"

Naruto nodded his head as they waited and she tightened her grip on his hand, "Its okay.. Naruto-kun.."

Naruto looked at her as she added the kun honorific too his name, giving him a bit more confidence. They watched as the door was opened by TenTen who was smiling at Ino then her eyes shifted to Naruto, "Naruto.. your back? Hey... wait a second."

* * *

**JGreek: Glad you are enjoying my new story, typically I update with a Chapter a day but that was when I was doing one story at a time. I don't know what the update rate will be now, lets just go with you should never have to wait too long for a Chapter.**

**HMV: Well, you will have to wait and see. As you read in the last Chapter more specifically, I am good at writing drama.**

**Savidge-Hokage: Well, I don't want too give away too much but lets just say there is drama throughout the fic, from different aspects and incidents. This is meant to be a more dramatic fanfic so I am not sure that it is something that you will particularly enjoy.**

**IronShounen: Yeah, it was a bit of a dramatic Chapter wasn't it? Guess that means that the story is living up to its category that I placed it in.**

**Robtank: Glad you are enjoying the new story Robtank. Yeah typically Inoichi accepts whatever incident the two blonds have endured. I thought that with this situation, I would go with a more regal Inoichi that doesn't approve and severs ties with Ino.**

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36: You have always been a strong supporter of my stories and I am glad too see that isn't going to change. I hope that you do enjoy the story as much as you think that you will.**

**Evil-pain: I am glad you are enjoying the story so much Evil, especially since the story was written specifically for you.**

**Shawn2012: Depends on what aspect you are asking about. NaruIno then yes, written as well as this one so far I would have too say no. Blue Eyed Lovers was pretty poor with grammar in the beginning and I just don't have the will to go fix it all. Survivors was pretty good in those aspects and it has been awhile since I read All for Her. You will have to be the judge of that my good sir.**

**Shogun919: As you can see, I am doing more with this story so don't fret. The story should be about 15-20 Chapters long. Depending on how I unfold the story and so on. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is a story that was requested by Evil-pain, since he has been a very dedicated fan since Blue Eyed Lovers. Not sure how he felt about All for Her, I decided too go out of my way too give him a story he has always wanted. I will do this for all of my more dedicated fans if they want, though I will only do 2 at a time they will all last about 15-20 Chapters on average. I hope you all enjoy the new story that is dedicated too Evil-pain. Thanks for the support man!**

* * *

_**Painful Love**_

_**Chapter 5: Revealing The Truth**_

_****(It is explained further in the Chapter but Kyuubi makes their Children Mature **FASTER**, please keep that in mind my adorable little flamers!)_

TenTen looked at the fact that both blonds still had their hands locked together. She then took a close look at Naruto, his facial features and eyes in particular. TenTens eyes widened as she quickly pieced together what everyone had wondered, "Its you.. your their father aren't you?"

Naruto looked at the brown haired kunoichi then scratched the back of his head with his free hand. Naruto wasn't sure if Ino wanted people too know that or not, "Um.."

Ino quickly responded, "Where are our children at TenTen?"

TenTen looked from Naruto over to Ino, well that was an answer too both TenTen and Narutos question. TenTen knew that Naruto was the father to Inos kids and Naruto knew that Ino wasn't ashamed too tell people that he was. TenTen quickly smacked Naruto across the face, "What the hell! It takes you all this time too man up and help her! I thought you were a better person then that Naruto!"

Ino didn't like that one bit, only she.. and probably Tsunade.. were allowed too hit Naruto from this point forward. Ino glared at TenTen but before she spoke this time Naruto spoke up, "I didn't know.. no one told me I had children otherwise I would have been here.."

TenTen looked at the blond male, she saw that it was hurting him inside that he hadn't been here for the beginning of his kids lives. She wondered why Ino never reached out for Naruto, tell him about it, try and get him too help her. TenTen then felt guilty for slapping the blond man, "Oh.. um.. sorry?"

TenTen gave a innocent smile too Naruto, he didn't return it though, "Its fine.. I deserve it."

Ino looked over at Naruto as Lee came too the door with both of the kids hanging on him. Ino smiled at her children, Naruto on the other hand was again frozen. There they were, his only living blood relatives, two that he had let down for two years of their lives already.

Lee smiled at Ino and then saw Naruto, "Naruto? NARUTO MY OLD FRIEND! WHEN DID YOU RETURN! IS THE POWER OF YOUTH STILL FULL WITHIN YOU!"

Naruto said nothing, his eyes fixated on the kids. TenTen kissed Lee on the cheek telling him too put the kids down. Lee listened as Ina and Shin came over to their mother smiling, "MOMMY! How was work? Did you sell any flowers? Did you get me anything? Can we have ramen for dinner? Can we? Huh?"

Ino smiled, they were definitely Narutos children. She then looked over at Naruto who was just staring at the two of them. Shin, having Narutos determination, stared right back, "Hey you got a problem!?"

Naruto just continued too stare at him as Ina looked over at Naruto, "Hey.. he looks like Shin doesn't he mommy?"

Ino smiled as she leaned down to her children, finally releasing the still frozen Narutos hand. Ino looked at both of her children, "This man is very important too all of us.. he will tell you why though."

Naruto finally blinked, coming out of the state of shock that he had temporarily been under. Naruto fell to his knees, "I.. I cant.. I wont ruin their lives.."

Ino smacked him on the back of his head, glaring at the blond man as he rubbed his head from the pain. She may not be an active kunoichi but she still had a hard hit, something Naruto was painfully aware of. Naruto looked at her with sad eyes, _"Why does she want me around so badly.."_

Ino continued too glare at him, "I swear to Kami Naruto if you don't say it I will beat you bloody, let you heal and do it again."

Naruto looked down at the ground then looked at the two young children that were looking from their mother too the unknown man. Narutos eyes watered up, "I.. I am your failure of a father.."

Ino hit him again on the back of the head, "NOT WHAT I MEANT NARUTO!"

Naruto had a small smile from her actions, she was just how he remembered but with different aspects thrown into the mix. Naruto just looked at his children, "I am sorry I wasn't there before.. I was never told about you two. I swear that I would have been here if I knew.. I.. I hope you two don't hate me."

Both of their children looked at their mother, she had tears in her eyes from Naruto. She couldn't believe that, _"How could he think they would hate him.. he didn't know."_

Shin was the first too approach the kneeling man. Naruto looked his son in the eye as his son tried to stare him down. He looked like Naruto without whisker marks, but he had Inos platinum hair and her lighter blue eyes. Shin continued too look at him, "You look funny, why do you have whiskers.. are you sure he is our dad, we don't have whiskers."

Naruto couldn't help but have a small smile from his sons antics. Ino looked at her son, "Don't talk about your father like that Shin! He is your father, I know that for certain!"

Ina looked at Naruto as she walked over to him, Narutos gaze shifting too her. She looked exactly like Ino except for the fact that she had his deeper blue eyes. Naruto now knew why no one put together that they were his kids. Yes Shin looked like him, but without whisker marks Naruto would look worlds apart. Sure, Ina had his eyes but no one really ever paid attention to his eyes, no one would be able to piece together he was their father unless Ino wanted them too know.

Ina looked at Naruto closely, as if she was analyzing him with her eyes. Ina poked him in the whisker mark, "So.. why didn't you know about us?"

Naruto looked at his daughter, "I was never told. Your mother didn't give birth too you until I was gone.. no one sent me a letter saying I had children."

Ino stared at her supposed father, "I don't know.. mommy would tell whoever my daddy was that I was here.. I think your lying."

Ino sighed, of course her children wouldn't believe them. They were their children after all, "Ina and Shin, this is your father. I know that because he is the only man I have ever.. loved."

Naruto froze from her phrasing again, he brushed it off as using the phrasing for their children. Ino looked over at Naruto, she meant it though. She had figured it out when he was gone, he was always there for her whenever she needed someone, even though they weren't ever too close.

He cared for everyone, something that she admired greatly. He was completely sober when they slept together, knowing every moment of it was with her. There had to be something there for him as well, she knew that. There was the feeling that she got from just being near him, that grew stronger when they touched. Narutos gaze fixed upon Ino, who was deep in her own thoughts, _"She had to have meant that for the kids.. I shouldn't think about things that won't happen. She said she needs me in her life, not that she wants me in her life in that manner."_

Naruto turned his attention to his kids, they still had doubts that he could see. Naruto smiled a little, "I understand that it will take time to accept.. but here are some things that can maybe help you believe. Shin, look into your sisters eyes, memorize the color of her eyes. Ina, look at your brothers face, memorize the way that it looks."

Both did as the unknown man that was suppsibly their father told them too do. Shin looked at his sister, memorizing the dark blue color of her eyes. Ina took a mental picture of her brothers face, then both turned their attention back to Naruto.

Naruto gave them a soft smile, the first real smile Ino had seen from him since his return. Naruto just looked at the children, "Shin, look at my eyes now, you should see how they are the same color as your sisters. Ina, look at my face, imagine them without whisker looking birth marks, or your brother with them. Apart from our eyes and hair we will look very similar."

Both children focused, Naruto knew that they could do this task. They matured faster because of his genes, mainly with the help of Kuramas chakra. Though they were only 2 their mental capacity was around the age of a 7 or 8 year old, especially if they did have Inos intelligence level. Ina focused, adding similar whisker marks to Shins mental image then her eyes widened in realization. Shin looked dead into Narutos eyes again, noticing them too be the same color as Inas.

Ina realized that the man was in fact their father while Shin stayed skeptical, "So you both have dark blue eyes, that means nothing. I don't think your our father."

Ina quickly slapped her brother on the back of the head, "He is our father. Mommy wouldn't lie too us about something like this you baka!"

Shin rubbed his head as he pouted from his sisters abuse, "Dammit I am the older sibling, why am I always being beaten up!"

Naruto smiled at the boy, "Someday you will understand Shin.. you will understand that females always get their way."

Shin glared at the man, he didn't care what people said, he wasn't going to believe this man was his father. Shin came back over by Ino, Naruto noticed his look that his son had given him. Narutos eyes shifted too the ground, _"So.. my son hates me.."_

Narutos eyes returned to his children as he stood up, "I understand that you don't trust me or believe me. Maybe over time you can accept that I am who I say I am.. though.. if you don't want me around I won't be there."

Shin went too speak up, but Ino gave him a stern look silencing him. Naruto had seen it though all together, "Don't silence him Ino, let him say what he feels to me."

Ino looked at Naruto, she knew this wasn't a good idea but Shin took the initiative quicker then she expected, "I don't want you in my life at all. I don't care if what you and my mom said is true, you will never be my father! We don't need you, we will never need you!"

Naruto just gave his son a small smile, "If that is what you really want Shin, I will stay away from you all. Don't you think that you should see what your sister and mother want as well though? If you make decisions they don't like it could lead to being shunned.. you don't want that do you?"

Shin looked over at Ina who looked torn while Ino looked angry with her son. Shin could see that she obviously wanted the man in her life as well as theirs. Shin looked over at he blond haired man, "I don't want anything to do with you. They can have you in their lives if they want but I don't."

Naruto continued to hold the small smile on his face as Ino went to hit Shin it was caught by the blond haired man. Ino looked over at Naruto, "Don't do it.. he has the right to voice his own opinion.. if he doesn't want me too be his father then so be it.. I have no right too change that since I was never there for him.. maybe someday he will come around.. Ino-chan."

Ino looked at Naruto as he added the chan honorific to her name, just like she had done with the kun to his name earlier. Ino gazed into his blue eyes, they showed how he hurt from his sons decision but understood it. He also had happiness in his eyes since he finally had the thing he always wanted.. a real family. Naruto released the gentle grip he had on her arm, she slipped her hand down into his intertwining their fingers again.

Naruto gave her a soft smile, "I will walk you all too your apartment Ino-chan.. I will help you all move too your new home tomorrow if you want."

Ino nodded her head as they said goodbye too TenTen and Lee, thanking them for watching the children. Shin was on the other side of Ino from Naruto, keeping a careful eye on the blond haired man. Ina had quickly started to warm up too Naruto, apparently sharing the strong connection to her father that Ino once possessed with hers. Naruto had even put Ina on his shoulders, letting her sit up there as they walked, bringing a smile to the young girls face.

Naruto walked them too Inos apartment in the middle income district, somewhere Naruto felt extremely uncomfortable. The glares he was receiving weren't unnoticed by Naruto, Ino or even Shin. He saw the way people looked and pointed at the man that was supposedly his father. He even saw as people threw things at him, he wondered why they did that too him.

Ino, for the first time, was witnessing some of the things that Naruto had to endure on a first hand bases. She could see how it affected the blond man walking with her, _"So this is what he has had to endure his whole life.. on his own? Actually.. according to Tsunade and Jiraiya this is too a lesser degree."_

Naruto just pushed all of the other people in the area out of his mind. When they got to the apartment complex that Ino currently resided at with their children he walked her too the door before putting Ina on the ground. Ina smiled at the blond haired man as her mother unlocked the door, letting the two kids run in too get ready for bed.

Naruto stood in the doorway as Ina came back out too get her mother, "Come on mommy, your reading me that story still."

Naruto couldn't help but smile at that, Naruto just looked at his daughter and Ino. Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I will see you two tomorrow, what time would you like me here Ino-chan? I want too make sure I am here too help you move the heavy things."

Ino went too answer but Ina responded first, something that Naruto was quickly noticing was that his children had both of their parents in them. Wanting to be the center of the conversations around them and speaking up when they felt like it, "Why do you have too come back, aren't you staying with us from now on? Your my daddy aren't you?"

Naruto leaned down by the young girl, "I am your dad yes, but I won't be living with you Ina. I have to live in a certain district of the village, this apartment is in a different district as is your new home. I will still see you a lot so don't worry, I will try too see you at least once a day okay?"

Ina looked at the blond man, "But.. in the stories the daddy always lives with the mommy and the princess."

Naruto gave a sad smile to his daughter, "I'm sorry, but you'll have too be the princess that doesn't have her daddy living with her."

Ina didn't understand, she was too young to understand. Even with the fact that his children had matured quicker, understood more and everything else, it was a concept that she couldn't grasp.

Ina walked into the room she shared with her brother confused at what the blond haired man had said. Naruto got back into a standing position, "So.. what time Ino-chan?"

Ino looked at the blond haired man, she was a bit shocked by what he had said to their daughter as well. The platinum blond haired woman got closer to the blond haired man, "Naruto-kun.. are you really not going too live with us at your own house? Why.. and don't you dare lie too me."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I never planned too, I will be in your lives like you want.. well I will try too be. Shin doesn't seem that thrilled to have me in the picture, but.. we aren't like that. We shared a night that I always thought you saw as a mistake. I want too make you happy.. I would like being that way with you.. I really would.. but I don't expect anything too happen like that between us."

Naruto gave her his soft smile again, she was just staring at the man in disbelief. Inos face twitched with a bit of irritation and anger, "You idiot! Do you not realize I held your hand the entire time we were out together!? Did you not understand what I was saying earlier at your apartment!? Or that I have been calling you Naruto-kun!? Are you really that thick headed!?"

Naruto stood there confused as he looked at the blond haired woman, "So.. you do want to be that way.. with me?"

Inos gaze softened as she looked at the man, seeing that he was looking for a specific answer but watching carefully for a sign of a lie. Ino gave him a soft smile, "Yes.. I want that Naruto-kun."

Naruto had a small smile that crept onto his face, the night that looked too be the worst of his life turned into one of the best. Ino smiled back at him as she put her hand on his cheek, "I am going to kiss you now Naruto-kun.. don't you dare stop me."

Naruto nodded as they leaned in and kissed one another, it was short and sweet. Both felt the tingling and electric feeling that accompanied that kiss, they looked at each other for a moment, "I should go.."

Ino nodded her head, "Yeah.. tomorrow at 10 okay Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded his head as he turned to leave before either got carried away by their emotions. Ino closed the door and leaned her back against it as a smile crept onto her face. Shin stood there in the hallway watching his mother, the man had done something that was rare, he made her smile a real smile.

Shin was more keen too picking up peoples emotions, he noticed most of his mothers smiles had always been fake. That she didn't really seem as happy as she could have been, that man.. his 'father' seemed to do that for her. Shin turned and headed into the room he shared with his sister, _"Maybe.. maybe he will be good for my family."_

* * *

**Evil-Pain: Glad that you are enjoying the FanFic that I am writing specifically on your request. Would be bad if the person who requested the idea didn't like the story haha.  
**

**HMV: I like writing drama, All for Her was basically all drama throughout until I resolved it at the end for a happier ending. Survivors was originally going to be a drama ending but I went with the happy ending again. I do enjoy to write drama, I can build it well like I did in Chapter 3, though my plan differed with it in the end. Anyways, hope you are enjoying and continue to enjoy the story!**

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36: Well I am appreciate the praise man, I am glad you are enjoying it so much. I guess that it means that I am growing as a writer and improving on the aspects that you didn't care for in some of my other fics, though I think you have enjoyed most of them. I know you liked B.E.L. and Survivors, not sure how you felt about A.F.H. though.**

**Shawn2012: I am glad too know that you are enjoying the story Shawn. I am trying too play it that his insecurities are a major factor in the story, so far I think I am doing a decent job at it. Hope that you continue too enjoy it though.**

**Shadowlord1329: Hey, I am glad too hear you enjoyed Blue Eyed Lovers, I refer to it as B.E.L. normally. It was one of my earlier writing attempts, even out of all the stories on my computer, B.E.L. was I think actually the first one. So it is full of errors. I am glad too see that you are enjoying this story as well though, its nice when I have fans who like multiple fics from me. Hope you continue too enjoy the story.**

**Darkryus: He is feared throughout the known ninja world, he is regarded as one of the strongest ninjas alive. I am glad you are enjoying the story Darkyus, hope you continue too support it.**

**IronShounen: Well the reason it was more anti climatic then I originally built it up too be was I want it too be the base underline for his insecurities throughout this story while starting on some of the others. Too start on the others I had to make it so he agreed, I tried too make it a bit unwilling though. There are going to be other issues that I introduce that don't last as long but that will be a major thing Naruto will struggle with until the end of the FanFic. **

**Sorry about the 'to' and 'too' mix ups, I was never really that good in English class. I always confuse them in my head, ShinaIno1 had told me the difference on Legend of the Namikazes but the story was removed and I had to repost it so I don't know it anymore. Plus I am far too lazy too actually look it up but if you tell me the difference I will try to catch myself on it more, though I make no guarantees.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is a story that was requested by Evil-pain, since he has been a very dedicated fan since Blue Eyed Lovers. Not sure how he felt about All for Her, I decided too go out of my way too give him a story he has always wanted. I will do this for all of my more dedicated fans if they want, though I will only do 2 at a time they will all last about 15-20 Chapters on average. I hope you all enjoy the new story that is dedicated too Evil-pain. Thanks for the support man!**

**After this Chapter, updates will slow down, one story will get a Chapter a day, going in an order. Probably will go Painful Love, Legend of the Namikaze and the next story I am currently writing. Note: My next story will not be NarutoxIno, I have decided I want to try a NarutoxTayuya. Mainly because I can basically rewrite everything that I want. Since Tayuya technically died in the Narutoverse, her living makes it so I can do anything I want, plus I think it would be fun. Hope you all support it like the other stories!**

* * *

_**Painful Love**_

_**Chapter 6: Fathers**_

Ino woke up at 7 that next morning, she was actually excited to see what would be her new home as well as Naruto. She had to admit, the man was still decently slow when it came to women, that much was apparent last night. She had their children up and packing their rooms while she made their breakfasts for them.

Shin came out and looked at his mother, she had that same smile that she had the night before, he figured it was from that blond haired man. Shin just looked at her, "Does that guy really make you this happy mommy?"

Ino stopped making the pancakes as she looked over at her son, "He does.. he doesn't realize how happy he really makes me but he does. If we can somehow work things out so that we can all be a family I would be happier then I have been in a long time... Shin, can you try and get along with him.. for me?"

Shin stared at her then scratched the back of his head exactly how Naruto does, causing Ino too smile. He looked at his mom, contemplating his choices. He really did like seeing his mom smiling, maybe he could give him a chance, "I guess that I can try.."

Ino smiled at him as she knelled down so that she was on the same level as him. She opened her arms up and he came over and hugged her, "Thank you Shin.. your father is a good man. If you give him a chance, you will see that."

Shin doubted that he and the blond haired man would have anything in common. He was only going to try and get along with him for his mothers sake, he liked seeing her happy. Shin went back to the room he shared with his sister and helped her put things in boxes. Eventually Ino told them their breakfast was done and finished packing up their room for them.

When 9:50 came there was a knock on their door and Shin opened it too see the blond haired man there wiping some blood from his lip. Naruto looked at his son, Shin had made it obvious he wanted nothing too do with Naruto. Naruto still gave him a genuine smile though, "Hey Shin, may I come in?"

Shin moved out of the way and watched as the blond haired man wiped the blood on his pants. As he walked in he saw something black in the blond mans shoulder, "Hey.. there is something in your back."

Naruto looked at Shin then tried too look behind him but couldn't see anything. Naruto sighed as he leaned down, "Could you pull it out for me please?"

Shin nodded as he put his hand on the handle then pulled it out of his fathers shoulder. Naruto looked back at Shin, taking the kunai from him and putting it in his ninja pouch, "Don't tell your mother about this okay?"

Shin looked at the blond man, "Why not?"

Naruto just gave him a soft smile, "She will worry, she doesn't need too worry about me."

Shin stared at the man then walked away too find Ino, "Mommy that guy is here again."

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he stood up. Ina and Ino both came out of the kids room, both smiling at him. Naruto returned the smile too them both as Ina came and hugged Naruto on the leg while Ino hugged him around the waist, her hand touching something wet.

Ino removed her hand and saw blood then turned Naruto too see the wet blood on his shirt. Ino looked at Naruto as he sighed, "Naruto what happened?"

Naruto said nothing for a moment then looked at her, "Nothing?"

Ino glared at him, Shin was painfully aware of what that glare meant, though it seemed his 'father' didn't. Ino just crossed her arms, "You want too think of a different lie?"

Naruto smiled as he looked at her, "No I am good with that one."

Ino drew her hand back and slapped him on the back of the head. Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he looked at her, "What was that for?"

Ino rose her eyebrow, did he really need too ask? Ino started too tap her foot, Shin knew she was nearing her brink, "Tell. Me. The. Truth!"

Naruto looked at her then sighed, "There may or may not have been a kunai thrown into my back as I walked over here."

Shin wondered why someone would do that too the blond man. Sure, Shin didn't particularly care for the man but he didn't see any need for that type of reaction. His mind went back too last night with the glares that the man got, he then saw the concerned look on his mothers face. Shin knew there was something going on that hadn't been told too them yet, if they ever intended too tell them.

Ino washed off her hand as she talked too Naruto while she told the kids too go finish their room. Shin was too curious though, he was standing by the corner listening. Ino looked at Naruto as she finished washing off the blood, "Is it because of the Kyuubi that they do this too you?"

Naruto rubbed his facial hair, "Thats the only reason they have ever given me for what they do too me. This is why I was going too stay away from the kids and you.. Shin is the one who found the kunai in my back and I had to have him pull it out for me."

Ino looked at the blond man, "I want you in their lives as well as mine Naruto-kun.. I also hoped you would live with us at the new house."

Naruto returned her gaze, "Absolutely not. I have had people throw kunai with explosive tags at my house since they knew where I lived. Plus.. only one of our kids likes me, I think it would be awkward for Shin if I was there like that. I don't want too do that to him."

Ino stood directly in front of the blond man, "What is it that you want though Naruto-kun?"

Shin watched from the corner as the blond man looked at his mother. Shin could see what the answer that he wanted was, he wanted too be there. Shin saw that his 'father' wanted too be there not only for him and his sister but also his mother. Naruto just smiled at her, "I want you and our kids too be safe, none of you will be if I am there.. I know you saw the way they looked at me last night."

Ino looked to the side a little, sighing as she did, "Yeah I saw it.. I still want you there though, this conversation is far from over. I need too go finish packing my room though."

Naruto nodded and watched as Ino walked away, he turned his eyes towards where Shin was, "I know your there Shin."

Shin came around the corner, staring at the blond man, "I know you have questions, someday I will give you the answers for them. Though it will be in a couple years, maybe around when your 5 or 6.. there are things about me that you can't know yet though."

Shin just stared at him, the man was willing to stay away from them in order to keep them safe, Shin still didn't care for the man. He found comfort in the fact that the man was willing too put his family in front of himself through.. Something about this Kyuubi thing that his mother had mentioned was the cause of it all, the cause of the kunai in his back, the glares the man got, the reason he was going to stay away. Shin scratched the back of his head, "I will talk to my mommy about it, she won't lie to me."

Naruto smiled at the boy, if Ino told him then that would surprise Naruto but she was the parent figure too Shin. Shin turned and went to find his mother, Naruto just stood there in the kitchen, waiting til Ino needed him for something.

Shin entered Inos room, she had that smile again, "Mommy?"

Ino stopped and looked over at Shin, giving him a soft smile, "Yes dear?"

Shin came into her room and climbed onto the bed, "What is the Ky.. Kyuu.. Kyuubi?"

Ino froze where she was packing, how would Shin know how too even say that? Inos eyes fixed on him, "Where did you hear that word?"

Shin pointed at her, "You asked that man if he was hurt because of it."

Inos eyes narrowed, "So.. not only did you not do what you were told you also were spying?"

Shin laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. It made Ino remember how Naruto was when they were younger, "Maybe.."

Ino sighed as she looked at her son, "That is something that you need too talk to your father about."

Shin groaned, "I tried.. he said he would tell me in a few years but I want to know now! Please mommy? Please! Please! PLEASE!"

Ino groaned as she looked her son dead in the eye, "No Shin. That is something your father will tell you in a few years."

Shin pouted then got off the bed to do what he was told to do a little while ago. He helped his sister finish packing up their room, "Mommy.. we are finished."

Ino nodded as Naruto came into their room and made a couple of clones to help him carry the boxes. Some of Inos things as well as a lot of the furniture had been carried by Narutos clones while he waited for the kids too finish.

When they had everything but the last couple of boxes Ino turned her key in too the landlord who was glaring at Naruto. Naruto simply ignored the overweight man as he ordered clones around. The landlord leaned in close to Ino, "Do you realize who that is Ms. Yamanaka, why did you let him in your apartment?"

Ino just looked at the landlord, "Because he is the father of my children as well as my.." Ino thought for a moment of what too call Naruto, "..boyfriend."

Naruto was looking at her and the landlord, he did have the Kyuubi inside him which boosted his senses. He had heard what the landlord said, he more importantly heard Inos reply. He was happy with her reply, she wasn't ashamed to have had his children and she really did want to be with him it seemed. The landlord looked at her in shock, "I have been letting the offspring and bitch of that monster live here?"

Naruto didn't like that, Ino was taken back by what the man had said to her. Naruto came over and stood in between the two, Narutos physical form intimidating the landlord. Naruto just stared at the man, "You know who I am, do you really think its wise too piss me off you fat little bastard?"

The man quickly took his leave as Naruto watched him. Naruto figured that probably wasn't the smartest idea, threatening the man but he didn't like what he had said. Naruto turned towards Ino and gave her a soft smile, "Don't take it too personally Ino-chan.. its best too just brush it off.."

Ino looked at him, she could see how he was blaming himself for it. He knew this would happen, they would be treated differently for their association too him. He knew that eventually she would understand the mistake she was making.. eventually she would ask him to stay away from her. This was the reason he was trying to not get to attached too them, it would just make it hurt more.

Narutos clones gave him the signal that everything was ready. Narutos smile faded a little at his own thoughts, "Come on Ino-chan, lets get you too your new home in the residential district."

Ino nodded as Naruto picked up some of the boxes that his clones couldn't carry. Naruto offered to help Shin who adamantly refused the help, claiming he could carry his own boxes. The blond man just smiled and nodded at him. Ina wanted too ride on his shoulders again, which he allowed. He put her on his shoulders as they walked too their new home.

The mailbox outside of the house said Namikaze on it, making Ino realize who exactly his father was. After examining Naruto, or Shin, she could easily see the resemblance to the Fourth Hokage. Naruto looked at the house then slowly moved towards it, unlocking the door and seeing the inside for himself through his own eyes.

Naruto had seen the inside through his clones, though he didn't count that as seeing it for himself. Naruto put Ina on the ground as he put the boxes next too where his clones had put the others. Ino put down some of the boxes that she had carried as Shin carried his as well. Ino looked around the house, she couldn't believe that this was where she was going too live now.

It was a fairly large house, one story but it had 5 bedrooms, a living room, kitchen, dining room, and 4 bathrooms. There was the one connected too the master, one connected too two of the other bedrooms, then the public one. Naruto smiled, it really was a nice house, he could have been happy here with his parents. Naruto looked over at Ino, he had his clones set up all the large things before they got there, "Do you need anymore help Ino-chan.. or should I leave?"

Ino looked over at him, "I don't want you to leave period remember Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gave her a small smile, "I know Ino-chan.. but earlier.. it proves my point."

Inos eyes narrowed at the blond man, "Your not leaving anytime soon, lets start with that."

Naruto scratched the back of his head as Ino walked away with Ina too start unpacking things in the kitchen. Naruto stood there as he looked at Shin, "Would you like some help Shin?"

Shin went to say no, then remembered his conversation with his mom that morning, "... fine."

Naruto had a small smile, seeing that his son was putting forth some effort to try and get along with him. He had a good hunch that Ino was behind it, she was trying desperately to make them become a family. Naruto picked up the boxes for Shins room carrying them too one of the rooms that had a bathroom connected too it.

Naruto put down the boxes and pulled out two kunai, handing one to his son, "Be careful with it, it is extremely sharp."

Shin nodded his head as they both opened the boxes. Shin, on the last box accidentally cut his arm, wincing and grunting from the pain, tears beginning to form. Naruto came over and wiped off his hand as he took the kunai from him, "I guess that kunai are a little too advanced for you huh?"

Naruto wiped the blood away then watched as the cut quickly healed itself. Naruto gazed at it then looked up at Shin who wasn't surprised by it, "Have you always done this?"

Shin nodded his head, "Does your mom know?"

Shin again nodded his head at the man, his expression looked like one of concern. Naruto put the rag in his pouch with his kunai, "Well.. at least your alright."

Shin looked at him, "What is it about you that makes mommy so happy?"

Naruto looked at his son, smiling softly, "I honestly have no idea.. don't worry Shin. Eventually she will see that my being around is a bad idea, she will ask me too stay away. You'll only have too put up with me for a couple of months probably."

The expression on the mans face looked saddened by his own words. Shin watched as Naruto started too take things out of boxes for him, handing them too him to put where he wanted. The image of how sad the man looked was in his head the whole time, he couldn't push it out no matter how hard he tried. When they finished Naruto walked out of the room, going to find Ino too see if he was allowed too leave yet.

Shin followed after him, "Hey.. Ino-chan, its getting late.. I should go now right?"

Ino simply replied with a no. Naruto went to argue with her but she glared at him, shutting him up instantly. Ino continued too stare at him as she moved in front of him, "We haven't had dinner yet, after that I will consider letting you leave."

Naruto nodded his head at her, that was when Ina drug him too her room too help her unpack. Shin watched, observing how happy his sister seemed too have the man around. Shin though back too what the man had said, that look still stuck in his head. Shin looked at how his mother was, she was happy but irritated since he kept asking if he could leave.

Shin looked at her, "Mommy.. that man.. do you really plan too try and make us a family with him?"

Ino looked over at Shin as she put up some glasses, "Yeah.. he is making it difficult though. He is keeping himself at a distance, I think I know why but I'm not sure."

Shin looked at her as he scratched the back of his head, "I know why.."

Ino looked at him, waiting for her son to relay the information too her. Shin looked over at where his sister had drug the man too, "He said something about you not wanting him around anymore at some point. Saying I will only have to put up with him for a couple of months."

Ino looked over at where Naruto had disappeared too with their daughter, an irritated look in her eyes. Her gaze returned too Shin, "Go and get your father for me, I need to yell at him."

Shin nodded then went too his sisters room, "My mommy wants you, your in trouble."

Naruto looked at him and gulped, _"What did I do?"_

Ino pulled him into her room, closing the door behind them, "You think I am going to change my mind at some point still huh!?"

Naruto rubbed his neck as he looked at her, "Eventually you will see that I shouldn't be here Ino-chan. You didn't take what that man said today well.. it will only get worse the more I am around."

Inos glare remained as she stared into his blue eyes, "I thought you wanted too be in this family?"

Naruto smiled a little at her, "I do.. more then anything.. but I don't want things too get worse for you or the kids. I have been contemplating both sides of it all day.. as much as I want it, it would be wrong to put my desires in front of your safety, or the kids safety."

Ino slapped his hard across the cheek, he was getting kind of use to it by now. Her gaze hardened as they looked at one another, "You don't get a choice anymore, I will go to Tsunade. I will make her force you too live here with me and our children. I will make her force you too be in this family if I have too.. I don't want too though.. I want you too be in this family by your own choice.."

Naruto stared at her, he put his hand on her cheek to make her look at him, "Your so stubborn Ino-chan, did you know that?"

Ino smiled a little as she looked at him, "I have too be with you.. but at least I always get my way in the end."

Naruto smiled back at her, "Only because you cheat."

Ino laughed a little, then looked at him before she leaned in and kissed him. That feeling from last night returned too them both. This time their kissing continued, turning into more passionate and longer kisses. They both broke panting, blushing heavily as they looked at one another. Naruto looked at her, "If its really what you want, then okay.. but.. if I become apart of this.. I won't be able to leave. Think about that Ino-chan."

Ino smiled at him, "I don't want you too leave."

Naruto smiled at her then they heard a knock at the door, Shin again was the one too answer. He looked at a tall blond man, he had sandy hair but eyes like his mothers. Shin stared at the man, "Who are you?"

Inoichi stared at his grandson, he had never been in their life. He only offered Ino the job at the flower shop because she desperately needed the money. Inoichi just stared at the boy, "I need too speak with your mother, tell her Inoichi is here."

Shin nodded his head and went too his mothers room and knocked on the door, "Mommy, someone named In.. Inoi.. Inoichi is here too see you."

Ino froze at the name of her father, but she still left her room and went too the front door, Naruto not far behind. Ino opened it too see her father standing there looking at both of them, "So its true.. the person my daughter whored herself out too was the demon boy."

* * *

**Evil-Pain: I think I answered your protective question in this chapter. Glad you are enjoying the story Evil.**

**JH831: You should be my longest response in these RRs. 1) As for Sasuke and Sakura, I originally planned it that way, resenting them for awhile.. I eventually decided that they are taking a major backseat in this story. That being the case I decided to resolve the issue early on, while it made it so I could make Naruto know about the kids, kinda. 2) Ino getting pregnant before Naruto left and having children while gone was the main concept of the story. This is a story that was requested by Evil-Pain, that was the main thing that he wanted so its something that I made sure to include to the story. 3) Hope you continue too enjoy the story, also in case it happens, the response in no way was suppose to insult or offend, I was merely trying to give you information on the points you brought up in your review.**

**TonyTaker: Glad that you are enjoying the story TonyTaker. I hope that you continue to enjoy the story so much.**

**Twight8377: Is it wrong to say yes? Haha. The story is meant to be more of a drama and if you cried then I guess you found it dramatic haha.**

**Shawn2012: Shin will be a little reserved for awhile, though maybe not resentful completely. I think that it is more explained why he is like that way in this Chapter.**

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36: Well I am glad that you seemed to enjoy B.E.L. so much. Personally when I reread it I see a lot of grammatical errors, though it is still a good story. Who knows, someday I may actually go and fix it up a little. Glad that you are enjoying the story though.**

**Darkryus: Glad you are enjoying the story, and it depends on you meaning of 'action' haha. A lemon is more then likely going to happen at some point. A fight scene is probable, though I doubt it will be from a mission.**

**HMV: Glad you are still enjoying the story HMV.**

**Erotic Dreams: Thanks Erotic, the basic concept of this story is credited too Evil-Pain, this story was written on his request.**

**Rayo-Amarillo: Glad that you are enjoying the story thus far. Your english seemed fine too me, as long as you don't actually speak in spanish I can answer and reply to anything you post.**

**Guest: The story should be around 15-20 Chapters, thats the area you should worry about there not being more Chapter haha.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is a story that was requested by Evil-pain, since he has been a very dedicated fan since Blue Eyed Lovers. Not sure how he felt about All for Her, I decided too go out of my way too give him a story he has always wanted. I will do this for all of my more dedicated fans if they want, though I will only do 2 at a time they will all last about 15-20 Chapters on average. I hope you all enjoy the new story that is dedicated too Evil-pain. Thanks for the support man!**

**Wanted to remind everyone that I will update one story a day with one Chapter. Today was Painful Love, tomorrow should be Legend of the Namikazes then in two days should be the new story I have been working on, a NarutoxTayuya. Just wanted too remind you all.**

* * *

_**Painful Love**_

_**Chapter 7: Confrontation**_

_(This Chapter isn't all that dramatic, so if you have been enjoying the amount of drama then you may be a bit disappointed with this Chapter. Sorry.)_

Ino winced at her fathers comment, it hurt every time he called her a whore but it was apparent he didn't care anymore. He told her all throughout her pregnancy how she had tarnished the proud Yamanaka name. Ino looked away from her father, her body shaking as she started to get upset.

Naruto stood behind Ino clenching his fist, _"Arrogant Bastard."_

Naruto put his hand on Inos shoulder moving her away from the door and stared at Inoichi, "What do you want?"

Inoichi glared back at Naruto, "I am here too tell her that she is no longer employed at the Flower Shop since she skipped out on work early."

Naruto glared at the man, "She doesn't need your money anymore."

Inoichi glared right back at the blond man, "So your going to take care of your whore hu-"

Inoichi was interrupted by Narutos fist connecting to his jaw. Inoichi stumbled away a little as Naruto followed up the punch with a barrage of punches into the elderly mans stomach. Inoichi coughed up a little blood from the sheer power behind Narutos punches as he fell to the ground. Naruto grabbed him by the color, staring at him as his eyes turned from blue to red, "You will stay away from her. You will stay away from my children. You want to call me the demon boy fine, I will be the demon boy. Come near my family again, I WILL KILL YOU!"

Naruto continued too look the man dead in the eye, "Tell everyone what I tell you, my family is off limits. Anyone who threatens them will have to deal with me, you all want to call me the demon I will be the demon if any harm falls one of my family members."

Naruto threw Inoichi towards the ground and lifted his hand to motion that he was going to punch the man again. Inoichi flinched, not wanting to take another assault from the man. Naruto smirked as he put his hand down, "Your not worth the effort, your pathetic. Stay away from my family you bastard."

Naruto walked towards the door where Ino and his children were watching in awe of what the blond haired man had just done. Naruto closed the door as he looked at his children and Ino, his eyes still showing red with the Kyuubi slit. Naruto closed his eyes and calmed himself down, when he reopened his eyes they were back to being blue.

Ino wrapped her arms around Naruto, she had been wanting someone to make him stop. Someone to make her 'father' stop making her feel terrible every chance that he got. Their children didn't know what was going on, they didn't know who that man was. They didn't know why he said things like that too their mother, but both were happy their 'father' had beat the shit out of him. Shin thought about it, remembering what the man said, "Mommy, was that your daddy?

Ino was crying on Naruto as he held her close to him. Naruto looked at Shin deciding to answer for her, "Yes.. that was your mom's father."

Shin scratched his head, if that was her dad why was he saying those hurtful things. Shin looked at Naruto, "If that was her daddy, why was he so mean to her?"

Naruto started to stroke Inos hair, trying to comfort the girl in anyway that he could. Naruto just looked at his son, it was because she had gotten pregnant with their children. Naruto didn't want to tell them that though, "Its because of me.."

Shin saw the way Ino looked at him, he knew that it was a lie at that point. Shin wasn't satisfied with that, "Your lying.. why really?"

Ino wiped her tears away as she calmed herself down, speaking between breaths, "I.. Its.. because of.. choices your father and I.. made sweetie."

Shin looked at them, it was partially true so he couldn't detect any lies. Shin just nodded as he looked at Naruto, "Um.. thank you.. for making my mommy feel better."

Narutos eyes opened wider as a small smile spread on his face, "Your welcome Shin."

Shin nodded as he walked away, going to his room too set things up some more. Ino continued to lean into Naruto, "Thank you Naruto-kun.. I have wanted someone to do that to him for a couple years now."

Naruto just continued to hold her close to him. He gave her a small smile, "No problem Ino-chan.. I am going to send clones to clear my apartment and bring my things here.. if you still want me here that is."

Naruto looked at her with questioning and hopeful eyes, if he was going to do this, he was going to give it his all. Ino smiled at him as she kissed him on the cheek, "Of course I do Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he did the hand sign for clones and sent them too his apartment, placing a seal for the Flying Thunder God in what would be his room. This made it so the clones could quickly transport Narutos things here. Ino watched as he put the seal in a different room then her, she almost stopped him then held her tongue. She turned her attention to making dinner, _"One step at a time Ino.. one step at a time."_

Ino watched as Naruto picked up some of the boxes and moved them to another for her, _"Though.. I never said how fast we take those steps did I, Naruto-kun."_

A week passed quickly for the new 'family.' Shin had slowly started to warm up to Naruto, he had stopped calling him you and started to call him Naruto. Naruto figured that it was a step in the right direction. Ina was quickly growing closer and closer to the man, calling him daddy all the time. Ino was the same way, the way Ino was with him made it seem as if they had been a family this whole time.

Naruto found that he was adjusting slowly, he still felt himself holding back, especially with Ino. He was scared to let her in the way she wanted to be let in. She was trying, Kami was she trying as hard as she could. Her latest attempt ended as it always did, failing and saying that she wasn't about to give up. She glared at him at the table, making him not want to look at her. Ina looked at her mom, "Mommy, why are you glaring at daddy like that?"

Ino snapped out of it as she looked at her daughter and gave her a soft smile, "Because.. your father is a pain in the ass."

Naruto had a small smile then looked up at her finally, seeing the determination in her eyes he quickly looked away. She continued to look at him, when everyone was finished she asked him too help her with the dishes. Inside he was screaming that it was a trap and to run away, but he agreed to help her.

As he washed dishes and she dried them she continued to glare at him, "How long are you going to only let me part of the way in?"

Naruto continued to wash the plate not replying for a moment. Eventually he spoke though, "I don't know Ino-chan.. your someone I never saw being with as an option. It is hard to wrap my head around letting you in as far you want to be let in."

Ino dried the plate that he handed to her, "Even after that night?"

Naruto stopped washing the plates as he looked over at her, "I told you.. I always figured you thought of that as a mistake. I figured that you denied all of it, even ever kissing me. I just never thought it was going to happen.. I never thought it would happen with anyone to be honest. I came back to the village expecting to die alone, you and your stubbornness ruined that though."

Ino smiled, if his original plan was to die alone then she was damn glad she ruined it. She looked at him as he slowly went back to washing the dishes, "I also told you it wasn't a mistake, so why won't you let me in. There is more then that, I think you won't tell me so you wont get yelled at and hit."

Naruto had a small smile, there was truth to that, his other reason would more then likely get him hit by the blond woman. Naruto intended to just ignore the question, though he figured what was going to happen. What he figured did, "Don't ignore me Naruto-kun, that will just make your punishment worse."

Naruto groaned, he looked over at her then let out a sigh as he handed her the last plate, "Because your to good for me. I don't want to be so deep with you when you finally figure that out and leave."

Ino glared at him and he braced for the slap he knew was coming. She hit him with a barrage of slaps to the back of the head, he swore after living here only a month he must have had a couple of concussions by now. When she finally stopped she crossed her arms and faced her back to Naruto making him sigh.

Naruto put his hand on her arm, "Look Ino-chan I-"

Ino turned and glared at him then started to stab him in the chest with her finger, "No you look Naruto! I have gotten extremely tired of this, you are going to stop holding back! You are going to let me in all the way! You are going to fall in love with me! Then we are going to be happy! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

Naruto had wide eyes, partially scared to even talk right now. Ino continued to glare at him, "ANSWER ME!"

Naruto quickly started to nod his head at her, "Good.. now, you are taking me on a date tomorrow. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded his head at her again, not wanting her to yell at him anymore. Ino started to smile, "If the date goes well, your going to make love to me again, understand?"

Naruto froze at that one, neither nodding his head or shaking it. He just stared at her, "Um.."

Ino rose her eyebrow, it had been hard to control herself lately around him. She didn't know what it was but every time she looked at him he had the urge to attack him. She wanted to see if he would agree, she planned on getting what she wanted either way. On some level, Naruto knew that too, just like the first time she would get what she wanted.. though hopefully better then the first time.

The two continued to look at one another, Ino still waiting for the answer from Naruto. Naruto on the other hand was thinking whether or not he should actually do that. Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well.. um.. you see.. I.. um.."

Ino started to grow a little frustrated with this now, she wanted her answer as well as wanting the answer she was seeking. Though she had her doubts that it would actually go that way, "Um.. do I actually get a choice?"

Naruto was trying to change the flow of the conversation, focusing it more on Ino. Ino knew these tricks, she was a woman after all. Ino continued to look at him, "What do you think Naruto-kun, now answer the damn question. Do you understand that you are going to make love to me again?"

Naruto looked at her, "Um.. yes. I understand Ino-chan.."

Naruto was going to give into his desires again, though this time they weren't selfish in his mind. She wanted the same thing as well, that didn't make him selfish he thought. Ino smiled as she looked at him, "Tomorrow night, we will go on our date. I will have TenTen and Lee watch the kids for us so that we have the house.."

Ino got extremely close to Naruto, both blushing, "All. To. Ourselves."

Narutos eyes widened again, she was torturing him just to torture him it seemed. Ino leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips until he deepened their kiss. He had become accustomed to her kissing him as well as the fact that he would usually make the kiss deeper and more passionate. When they broke they both had a deep blush as they looked at one another. Ino smacked him lightly and playfully on his cheek, _"Tomorrow night will be a fun night."_

Ino went and spoke to TenTen about having the kids over tomorrow night as well as getting some groceries for the house and doing some quick shopping for herself.. and Naruto. She unlocked the front door, seeing Naruto asleep on the couch with both kids cuddling into him making her smile. When she closed the door he woke up, his gaze shifting over to her giving her a smile.

Ino smiled back as she went into the kitchen to put things away as Naruto had clones put the kids in their respective beds. Naruto locked the front door before going in by Ino, "Do you need any help Ino-chan?"

Ino shook her head no, "No I can do this Naruto-kun, you do enough."

Naruto looked at her, "No I don't, here let me help you okay?"

Naruto grabbed a bag but she quickly snatched it from him, "No! Not that bag."

The blond male rose his eyebrow at the blond woman, "Why not that bag? Is there something I can't see in that bag?"

Ino nodded her head as she moved the bag away from him. Naruto just squinted at her then grabbed another bag, deciding to tease her, "Is this bag okay to be touched?"

Ino glared back at him, "Yes smart ass."

Naruto smiled as he helped her unpack the rest of the groceries then he kissed her on the cheek, "Goodnight Ino-chan, I got to take a shower then I am going to bed."

Ino nodded her head at him as he left then she took the special bag and headed to her room. They both finished their respective things for the night, laying in their separate rooms. Naruto was staring at the ceiling, _"She was really persistent about making love again.. I guess she really means she doesn't view it as a mistake. Maybe.. maybe I should let her in all the way. I don't know though.. she really is out of my league, what if after I let her in she does wise up? Though, if I don't she just might try and kill me in my sleep."_

Ino was laying in her bed smiling as she looked at the door, _"Tomorrow Naruto-kun, tomorrow you will be completely mine. I have waited 2 years for this, I won't wait any longer. I will make you completely mine one way or the other, even if it is unwilling. After this, you will let me all the way in. You will want to be in this family completely, just you wait and see Naruto-kun.. you will.. be completely.. mine.."_

Ino fell asleep while thinking her thoughts, still smiling about what was to come tomorrow for the two blonds.

* * *

**Katylar: I wanted to start of by saying I didn't in any way view your review as a flame, too me a flame is bithcing and moaning about something with no valid point.. basically a flamer to me is a little bitch haha. Now onto my responses to your review, by the way, it was an amazing review!**

**1) Inoichi is just going with the general opinion of Naruto, if you remember a couple Chapters back nothing about why he is cruel to Ino started because of Naruto. He called her a 'whore' and said she brought shame to their family while not knowing the father. He will be an asshole all the way through the story whenever I have him come around, which will be once every few Chapters more then likely so that it is overdone. **

**2) Sasuke and Sakura are something that probably won't change since as I said, they aren't a factor to this story except for before Naruto left. Maybe there will be a Chapter eventually where maybe Ino rips into them, but I don't know. I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you, its an option that has about a 40% chance of happening I would say.**

**3) The basis of Shins personality is a reflection of my friend in real life. His father was never there and eventually returned. Though he was much older then Shin is in this story, I brought that in. My friend viewed him as 'the asshole who didn't care' his words not mine. He to this day doesn't get along with his father, he always would say that his family didn't need him around. He had developed an 'alpha male' mindset, that he was the head of the household and not needing him around. That is how I am portraying Shin though I am having him slowly warm up to Naruto through Narutos actions and Ino.**

**4) Naruto is being more 'self-sacrificing' in this story because he still views that he ruined Inos life. That is something that he will constantly struggle with, making him 'whipped.' Also the philosophy that my dad and I share plays into my writing her, 'The key to a happy relationship is to be whipped.'**

**I appreciate you not being one of those.. stuck up reviewers I guess is the best way to say it. You addressed things you would like to see without being an ass about it. I find that extremely refreshing and as I said, highly appreciate it, so thank. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and understand more of what I am doing in the areas you addressed.**

**JaxofDeth1: Lol, well I am glad that you are enjoying the new story so much Jax. I think that it is probably my best story thus far. Guess that means that I am improving with my writing skills and abilities.**

**EbonPurlight: Was never my intention for him too use Kyuubis power too beat up Inoichi. Though some may think that he did with his eyes turning red, that was more of just to frighten Inoichi, he was just using brute strength.**

**Shawn2012: Yes Naruto knows who both of his parents are, Jiraiya told him on his 16th Birthday on his training trip. I will probably keep his last name Uzumaki, as for if the kids take his last name, you will have to wait and see!**

**Mr. Skellington: Thanks for clearing it up for me, like I said a couple Chapters ago, I was never that good in English class so I always mixed up if I should use 'too' or 'to'. **

**Evil-Pain: Well as you saw, Naruto didn't like that Inoichi did that, dealing with the problem himself.**

**Erotic Dreams: Lol, I hope that you enjoyed this Chapter as well Erotic.**

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36: Glad you are continuing to enjoy the story man. Hope you continue too as well.**

**Rayo-Amarillo: Naruto knows it, certain people do, though it isn't publicly known knowledge yet. Ino knows because of the name on the mailbox said 'Namikaze' making her piece it together.**

**TonyTaker: Lol, oh shit as in a good oh shit or a bad oh shit?**

**Scarlet WebSlinger: Haha, glad that you are enjoying the story so much that you are having a problem breathing. I hope that you continue to enjoy the story that much through the end.**


	8. Chapter 8

******************************So this is a story that was requested by Evil-pain, since he has been a very dedicated fan since Blue Eyed Lovers. Not sure how he felt about All for Her, I decided too go out of my way too give him a story he has always wanted. I will do this for all of my more dedicated fans if they want, though I will only do 2 at a time they will all last about 15-20 Chapters on average. I hope you all enjoy the new story that is dedicated too Evil-pain. Thanks for the support man!**

**************************You all got a treat today, Two stories got an update since I have to go to a wedding tomorrow. I really don't want too but my choice was apparently revoked.. women. Anyways, I wasn't sure when/if I will get home tomorrow night so I wanted to get LotN up as well. If I get home early enough tomorrow night I will put up the next Chapter of The New Kunoichi as well, we will have to see though.**

* * *

_**Painful Love**_

_**Chapter 8: Opening Up**_

_(There is a Lemon in this Chapter, look for the **BOLD** warnings.)_

The next day Ino and Naruto spent most of the stealing glances of one another. Naruto was still internally conflicted as to whether to let the blond woman in as much as she wanted. By the time Ino had left to take their kids over to TenTen and Lees for the night he decided he would decide depending on how the night went for them.

While Ino was gone Naruto started to get dressed, he had already decided where he was going to take her for the evening. He put on black dress pants and a black button up shirt with a white tie hanging loosely around his neck. Ino came home and instantly started to get ready, she had picked her things out last night after a couple hours of debating.

She had decided on heels, a tight black dress as well as letting her hair down and hang freely. When she was dressed she put on some lipstick, nothing else was ever needed for her to look her best. She exited the master bedroom and saw that Naruto was waiting for her on the couch. His leg bounced up and down as he sat with an expression that was obviously riddled with nervousness.

Ino came over and stood in front of him, getting his undivided attention as he took in how she looked. Ino was doing the same with him, they both stood there for a couple moments looking at one another. Both of them were in awe and wonder at how well the other one was able to clean themselves up for this evening. Naruto finally stood, smiling nervously at the blond goddess, "You.. um.. look really beautiful.. Ino-chan."

Ino blushed at the comment, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "You look really good yourself Naruto-kun, now lets go."

Naruto nodded his head as he reached out his hand which she eagerly took a hold of as they headed towards the door. Naruto walked her the restaurant that he had chosen for them to eat at, 'The Silver Swan.' It was the most expensive place he knew would serve him food, he just hoped it would be good enough for her.

They entered and got a private room for them to eat in as well as talk, Naruto was going to give her all the answers that she was seeking. Naruto walked her into the private room and pulled out her seat for her. As she sat down she noticed that this seemed to be a very expensive so far.

Naruto sat down in the seat across from her, "Ino-chan.. I.. I will give you the answers that you want tonight. Any of your questions.. I know you have them.."

Ino looked at him, he looked like he was nervous and worried about the questions that she was going to be asking. Ino looked at him, she knew this was something that wouldn't happen often if ever again. She looked at him, _"Is he going to let me in? Is he going to try for me?"_

Naruto sat there waiting for the first question as he looked at her, _"Alright.. I can do this.. I can let her in like she wants. She is trying so hard for me so I can try as well.. hopefully.. she doesn't leave."_

Ino sat there, "Tell me about the Kyuubi then Naruto-kun."

Naruto stared at her, "Is there anything in particular that you want to know about that?"

Ino looked at him, "I want to know everything.. lets start with why people are that way that they are with you."

Naruto looked at her, "Simple.. they hate Kurama so they hate me Ino-chan.. they will probably hate you eventually as well. They will probably hate our children as well, comes with being close to me."

Narutos eyes flashed sadness at the end, he didn't want that to happen but he had a good feeling that it would. Ino continued to look at him, her eyes showing that she wished that she could help him with those feelings but she had seen that it was deep in his subconscious. Ino just continued to look at him, "What does being the Kyuubi Jinchuriki give you, or maybe give our children?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I regenerate quickly, small wounds a couple of minutes, larger wounds such as broken bones about a day. The kids have it too.. Shin said you already now that though. Other then that, I also have a large chakra reserve and enhanced senses. Our children will probably have very similar things to that."

Ino nodded, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing in their case of their children. Ino nodded her head, "What is it that your so scared of with the Kyuubi and letting people in."

Naruto was about to answer when the waitress came and gave them their food and drinks. When the waitress left he was thinking about how he was going to answer, if he should answer. Ino sat there waiting, wanting an answer, "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto snapped out of it as he heard her voice, "Oh.. sorry.. I use to be scared of losing control of Kurama and hurting everyone.. but that isn't an issue anymore for me. I don't want to let people in.. when I let people in is when they can hurt me more then anything. I would rather just be alone then hurt."

Naruto just looked at her, waiting for some kind of response. Ino just slowly let a smile creep on her face, "Well.. I won't hurt you Naruto-kun.. I like that you are that way though. It means that I am the only woman in your heart."

Naruto smiled at her, "Of course Ino-chan. I really do care about you.. I wouldn't want another woman there besides you."

Ino smiled at him, "Do you still want to be the Hokage Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her, "Thats a conflicting answer, I do but I don't think it will happen.. people don't like me here. I don't think it is wise for me to try and be the Hokage anymore.. but.. I think I am okay with that. If.. if I have you.. and our kids.. I don't need anyone else to approve or accept me."

Ino felt a tug at her heart, he was being so honest with her, not holding back on his answers. This was what she wanted with him, an open relationship where nothing was hidden from the other. Some things may not be brought to light on their own but all it took was a simple question to get the answer that was sought.

Ino smiled at him, a caring and loving smile, that alone made him smile back at the woman. When they were finished eating and talking about what Ino wanted to talk about they left, "Where would you like to go now Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled at him then answered as forward as he would ever hear, "My room."

Naruto blushed a little, "Um.. you don't want.. to do something else before that?"

Ino shook her head no at the man, "Nope, I what I want is simple. You. Me. Bed. Now."

Naruto just scratched the back of his head and nodded at her, preparing to walk her to 'their' house. Ino grabbed his arm, "I know all about your teleportation jutsu Naruto-kun. Lets go. Now."

Naruto nodded his head at her then within the blink of an eye they were at his seal on the front door, "Are you sure.. Ino-chan?"

**LEMON STARTS HERE, IF IT WILL EFFECT YOUR INNOCENCE SKIP TO NEXT BOLD!**

Ino just gave him a devious look, he knew what that meant, he had seen it once before.. from her. Ino drug him into the house, this was feeling extremely familiar to the man. Naruto watched as she eagerly drug him towards her bedroom then he swept her off of her feet, "Not this time Ino-chan."

Ino blushed as she looked at him, feeling his muscles as he carried her to her bed. She placed her hand behind his head grabbing a fistful of hair and pulled him into a passionate kiss. They finally broke for the kiss when they were in her room and he was laying her down on her bed.

She grabbed him by the collar pulling him down with her into another kiss. She swung her leg around him and pinned him to the bed, surprising the blond haired man. Naruto looked at her as she broke the kiss, "Do you really think you would be the dominate one in this relationship Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smirked as he flipped the two of them again and pinned her underneath him. She tried to free herself but his strength alone was more then she could fathom. Naruto just looked at her with caring eyes, "The better question is.. do I want you to be the dominate one in the relationship Ino-chan. I am far stronger then anyone other then Jiraiya-sensei thinks I am."

Ino looked at him as he spoke calmly to her, "Are you trying to intimidate me Naruto-kun?"

Naruto just leaned down and kissed her gently for a brief moment, "Never Ino-chan, just wanted you to understand where I was coming from."

Naruto released her hands and rubbed her cheek. Inos eyes widened as she felt her heart start to race from the return of that look she saw 3 years ago. As she gazed into his eyes there was not longer any pain, no more loneliness, he was truly happy.. and it was because of her. That feeling quickly came back stronger then she had ever felt it and she lunged at his lips. Pulling him into a kiss more passionate then he had ever received, though she was the only woman who had ever kissed him.

Naruto put his hand on her side as he kissed her then when they broke his look remained, "Ino-chan, are you completely sure about this?"

Ino smiled and nodded her head at him, "Come on Naruto-kun, its been 3 years since someone made me feel loved other then our children. Give me that feeling back."

Naruto nodded as he ran his hand down to her kneecap then slowly up her thigh to her panties. Naruto kissed her again as she sat up and when they broke they both eagerly took of her dress, leaving her in only her black thong and bra.

Naruto gazed lustfully at her, while Ino felt he was overdressed for the situation. She quickly removed the tie that was hanging loosely from his neck then undid his shirt. She smirked as she looked at his body, having the same look of lust in her eyes that resided in Narutos.

They both attacked each other with their lips once again. Naruto slide his hand up to her well toned stomach as he moved his lips to her neck placing light kisses down to her shoulder. What he heard next is what would send him over the edge, "Mmm.. Naruto-kun!"

Naruto loved that she moaned his name, Kami how he loved that sound. He wanted to hear it again, over and over, he was craving it even. Naruto pulled away from her as he looked at her, the only thing she could see in his eyes were love and happiness. Naruto looked at her, "Do you want foreplay this time Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled as she looked at him, putting her hand on his cheek and rubbing his whisker marks. She just smiled at him, "Next time we can have foreplay Naruto-kun, this time.. I just want you to make love to me."

Naruto nodded his head at her as they both shed the last pieces of clothing that they possessed. Ino blushed as she looked at him, "You've.. gotten bigger Naruto-kun."

Naruto blushed and smiled at her as he ran his hand over her exposed chest, "So have you Ino-chan."

Ino blush got deeper as she lightly touched his eight inch manhood, directing it towards her soaked womanhood. As his tip was at the entrance, he looked at her one last time with the last once of resistance he had left, waiting for the signal to go ahead.

It was a simple nod that was his signal as he slowly eased himself into her, her moaning at the somewhat familiar but distant feeling of him. He eased himself in slowly, not wanting to cause her any pain. She winced a little from the size of her lover, making him stop moving and her look at him. Naruto looked at her with concern, he didn't want to hurt her in any way but she pulled him into a kiss by his hair once more.

When they broke she felt more adjusted to his size, "Okay Naruto-kun.. the pain is gone."

Naruto looked at her then slowly started to pull himself out then thrust back inside of her. His pace starting of slow, not wanting to hurt the beautiful woman that was underneath him. His pace stayed the same as he continued to give her what she wanted then she bucked her hips, "FASTER NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto felt a shiver of pleasure go down his spine as he heard her say his name again with that sultry voice. Narutos pace quickened rapidly, making her eyes go wide as she made a face Naruto found more attractive then he had ever seen. The look that she had never had anything this good in her life was on her face as he quickened his pace more and more, the depth he was going increasing as well. The more that she felt this the faster the heat and pressure in her stomach was building.

Naruto kissed her neck as he continued his rapid pace into her as she started moaning his name some more. The more she moaned the more she felt his pace and power increasing, "OH GOD NARUTO-KUN!"

They both rapidly approached their climaxes. As they got closer and closer her moaning increased more and more. When they reached the moment they both were waiting for they both moaned out each others name as she climaxed and he pulled out cumming on her stomach and thighs. All that was heard was a loud "NARUTO-KUN!" and "INO-CHAN!"

**END OF THE LEMON**

Naruto collapsed down on the bed next to her, laying on the other side of the bed with his chest going up and down quickly. Ino smiled as she wiped her stomach and thighs off then cuddled into his chest, "We need condoms Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and let out a small chuckle as he looked down into her eyes, "I can pick some up tomorrow if you are going to want to keep making love to me."

Ino smiled as she looked up into his blue eyes with a glazed over look in her eye, "We.. will.. definitely.. do that.. again.. Naruto-kun."

Naruto leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss before her mind shut down and she gave way to sleep. Naruto held her close to him all night, giving her more comfort.

* * *

**Evil-Pain: Glad that you are enjoying the story Evil and I hope that you are enjoying the NaruTayu story as well.**

**IronShounen: Thanks for the help, I will try to catch myself when I do it but as I said, I make no guarantees. I was never that great with English class so hopefully I will start to improve on it so that you don't lose your mind haha.**

**RANMACAT: I am glad that you are liking it and I hope that you continue to like it!**

**HMV: Glad that you are still enjoying this story HMV and I hope that you are enjoying 'The New Kunoichi' as well, you seem like you are.**

**SinOfDisaster: Honestly, I haven't decided if Kurama left a little fuck you present for Naruto in his kids. It is something that I have been going back and forth with in my head since the start. The drinking was something that Evil-Pain requested when he asked for the story so I added it in, sorry you didn't enjoy that aspect of the story. Hope that you continue to enjoy the story as a whole though.**

**WolfDots: Hey Wolf, I am glad to see that you are enjoying my other works as well. I have picked up the sense that you have been enjoying most of my stories so I am glad to see that you are still enjoying them. The NaruTayu has been started, hopefully you get a chance to read it and let me know what you think of it!**

**Shadowlord1329: Well they have started that in this Chapter, it was/is my plan for it to be something they ease more and more into they were just waiting for Naruto to decide he was going to let Ino in. Glad you are enjoying the story though**

**Ryu Uchiha: The Kyuubi Chakra matures whoever it resides in faster then others. If you view them as going to fast or slow is based on your ideals. I think that I have them at the right mental capacity for what I have described thus far in the story.**

**UraharaFanXDXDXD: Thanks for the compliment man! It truly does mean a lot. I laughed at your comment about Jiraiya, I didn't think about it until you said something but when I did I was like, yeah thats something he would do. I hope you continue to think so highly of the story, as I said, it means a lot!**

**Jaku Uzumaki: Thanks Jaku, hope that you continue to enjoy this story and my others!**

**Erotic Dreams: Lol Erotic, if you really want to then that is up to you. Glad that you are enjoying the story still and I hope that you continue to enjoy it!**

**Rayo-Amarillo: No problem, that is the point of these, answer questions and reply to my fans/haters. Whether Akatsuki exists or not I haven't decided, it may get a reference or two later for some extra drama but Narutos missions and ninja career in a whole hold no real relevance to the story in general. Yes it was a Lemon Chapter, there will probably be maybe 1 more in the story with others being references that way people don't have their innocence's destroyed by my mind. Plus, I get reported for the stupidest shit so I would probably be reported for that, though all but 1 of my completed stories have lemons in them...**

**Robtank: Well I am glad you are enjoying the story Rob but the third story is happening, sorry.**

**Keith: Do you know what a drama is? I mean drama is sad, depressing and whiney. That is all I am really going to say except your flaming is just ridiculous.**

**Darious Frost: The mob thing is a good idea, I hadn't considered it before you said something so I appreciate the idea. I will have to think about it. I thought that it was something that would be good for the story to have Ina bond instantly, representing the bond Ino use to have with her father. Glad you are enjoying 2 of my stories now!**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Your right, most women have no sense of rational thought when it comes to a serious issue especially if it involves someone close to them. I hope that you are enjoying the story and that you continue to enjoy the story if you are!**


	9. Chapter 9

**********************************So this is a story that was requested by Evil-pain, since he has been a very dedicated fan since Blue Eyed Lovers. Not sure how he felt about All for Her, I decided too go out of my way too give him a story he has always wanted. I will do this for all of my more dedicated fans if they want, though I will only do 2 at a time they will all last about 15-20 Chapters on average. I hope you all enjoy the new story that is dedicated too Evil-pain. Thanks for the support man!**

**********************************Remember, One Story gets One Chapter a day. Today was Painful Love, Tomorrow is Legend of the Namikaze and then it is The New Kunoichi. After that we repeat the cycle! Hope you enjoy the updates when they come out!**

* * *

_******Painful Love**_

_**Chapter 9: So Hes Who**_

Naruto woke up the next afternoon to Ino cuddling into him some more, trying to keep her body warm from the cold morning chill. He never got cold, benefit of being a Jinchuriki he guessed and he didn't mind sharing the heat with Ino but he figured someone should go pick up their kids.

Naruto slowly removed himself from the bed, trying not to wake her up though he was unsuccessful. As he sat on the edge of the bed getting his clothes she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Morning Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he looked over his shoulder at her, "Morning Ino-chan, why don't you get some more sleep while I go pick up Shin and Ina from TenTen and Lees?"

Ino stretched a little, "No I should get up as well, can't get use to sleeping in. I will go with you."

Naruto smiled and nodded as he went to his room and grabbed some of his clothes putting them on to look more casual. Ino did the same, wanting to look more casual then anything. When they came out of their separate rooms Naruto smiled at her, "Last night was great Ino-chan."

Ino blushed, "Yeah it was, we will have to do it again soon."

Naruto returned the blush and nodded his head at her, "We will have to figure something out though, we can't have TenTen and Lee watch the kids every time, wouldn't be fair."

Ino grabbed Narutos hand as they left their house, "Don't you know barrier jutsus Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at her and nodded his head making her smile, "We will just have to put one on our room then."

Naruto went to nod then looked at her, "'our' room?"

Ino smirked as he picked it up, she wanted to talk to him about it as soon as possible. She got closer to him as they walked, "Yes, 'our' room Naruto-kun, or are you saying after last night you don't think we are close enough to sleep in the same bed every night?"

Naruto looked at her then gave her a soft smile, "Of course I do Ino-chan, but who said anything about sleeping?"

Ino turned beet red as she looked away from him. Naruto laughed a little at her reaction then they got to the apartment complex that TenTen and Lee lived at. They got up there and Naruto could smell pancakes, "They are having breakfast right now Ino-chan, should we come back?"

Ino shook her head no and knocked on the door and they heard Lee, "THAT MUST BE YOUR YOUTHFUL PARENTS SHIN! SHOW THEM THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

Naruto smirked when he heard his sons reaction, "Your too loud for the morning Uncle Lee.. aren't there laps or push ups you should be doing?"

TenTen opened the door as Lee had a horrified look on his face, "OH NO I FORGOT! I WILL DO DOUBLE THE AMOUNT TO MAKE UP MY MISTAKE!"

Lee kissed TenTen on the cheek then ran down the stairs, Naruto and Ino looked at Shin who was smiling at his success. Ina and Shin got their things then Shin held out his hand towards TenTen. Naruto rose his eyebrow as Ino shook her head then TenTen put 50 Yen in his hand. Naruto looked confused as Ino looked at TenTen, "I said to stop using my son to get alone time TenTen."

TenTen shrugged then gave her godchildren hugs, "I will see you two soon okay?"

Both kids nodded as TenTen looked up at Ino, "So.. have fun last night Ino?"

Naruto and Ino both blushed then Ino ushered her kids down the stairs as Naruto looked at TenTen, "Does she give you any money for watching the kids?"

TenTen shook her head no then Naruto gave her 50 Yen, "Thats to make up the money that you gave Shin."

TenTen went to protest but Naruto was already gone making her shrug, _"I got Shins 50 Yen for next time then mwuahahahaha!"_

Naruto appeared downstairs next to Ino who was smiling at him. Ina rubbed her stomach, "Mommy, we didn't get to eat though."

Naruto looked at his daughter then at his son, "If you want we can go get food as a family.."

Ina instantly said yes while Shin slowly said yes to his father. Naruto smiled as Ina lifted her arms up, he knew what she wanted and he put her on his shoulders. As they were walking Shin sniffed the air, "You two smell funny."

Naruto and Ino both widened their eyes as Ina sniffed the air also, "They smell all sweaty."

Both of their parents kept quiet, not wanting to even get near that subject with their kids for awhile. Naruto quickly changed the subject, "So where do you want to eat breakfast at kids?"

Shin and Ina both instantly spoke for 'Akimichi Buffet,' Naruto nodded as he grabbed Inos hand as they walked. Shin walking in front of his two parents, he had come to accept Naruto was his father though he didn't have the bond Ina had with him, there was a small bond forming.

When they got to the 'Akimichi Buffet' they were greeted by Choji. Ino leaned into Narutos shoulder as Naruto slowly took his daughter off of his shoulders, "Hey Choji, table for 4 please."

Choji looked up and saw the blond family, though not many knew Naruto was the father of Shin and Ina yet. Choji nodded and grabbed 4 menus as he lead them too a table, "I heard you were back, where you been Naruto?"

Naruto went to answer but Ina beat him to it, "Daddy has been with us Uncle Choji."

Choji smiled at her, "Just because Naruto is dating your mom doesn't make him your dad Ina."

Ina looked at Choji, "But they both told us that he was our daddy, why would mommy lie to us."

Choji rose his eyebrow at the little girl then looked over at Ino who was smiling and nodded her head. His gaze then hardened as he looked at Naruto, "So you impregnated someone who was like my sister and never helped her out?"

Naruto looked back at him, he wasn't going to let it affect him like it had with others. He had a reason for this too, "I didn't know but are you really in a place to judge? After how Inoichi had been treating her and you didn't try to stop him. Don't act all high and mighty Choji, it doesn't suit you."

Naruto pulled out Inos chair for her and scooted it in then did the same for Ina smiling at his daughter. Shin had already sat down so Naruto sat down next to Ino while Choji still stared at him, "There something else you want to say to me?"

Choji just looked at him, "Who else knows about this?"

Naruto looked over at Ino, "Lee, TenTen, Inoichi, Jiraiya and Baa-chan right?"

Ino thought about it for a minute then nodded, "That are the only people that I remember figuring it out.. though my father may have told people as well."

Naruto looked at her then kissed her on the cheek, "We should probably tell others as well, some of our friends and so on."

Ino nodded her head then they gave Choji their order, they all ate and then went home. Naruto let Ino have the shower first that way they no longer smelled like sex from last night. Naruto took his shower next and while he was in there Ino decided to move all of his clothes into what was now their bedroom.

Naruto exited the shower then went to get his clothes out of his closet but saw they were gone. Naruto stared blankly at it for a minute, "Hey Ino-chan.. do you know where my clothes are?"

Ino came into the bedroom Naruto use to be staying in and smirked at him, "They are in our room Naruto-kun."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and nodded at her, "Well you sure didn't waste anytime did you Ino-chan."

Ino smiled, "You know me Naruto-kun, when I want something I take it. I want us to share a bed every night so I moved your things into there."

Naruto smiled then kissed her on the cheek, "Well I need to go get some clothes on Ino-chan, just wanted to know where they were."

Ino smiled as she ran her hand on him, "Do you really need clothes Naruto-kun, I am okay with you walking around nude."

Naruto blushed as he looked at her, "What about our kids Ino-chan, doubt they would like that very much. No matter how much you would like it."

Ino gave a disappointed look as Naruto walked to their room and got dressed, she really wouldn't have minded if he had decided to walk around in the nude. Naruto looked at her then kissed her quickly, "Don't look so sad Ino-chan, if you want to see me like that you can later.. if you want."

Ino smiled at him, "You need to go pick up those things we talked about last night Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded his head, "I will get them after we tell our friends, Baa-chan said she told them to all gather in her office tonight at 5. We can pick them up on our way home."

Ino nodded her head as they went and did things around the house with their kids. When 4 came Naruto went and got more suitable clothes on then waited for his family, wondering how this was going to go. Everyone had the same reaction so far, angry that he wasn't there for her. Though his response to Choji this morning seemed to shut him up.

Naruto figured there to be many similar reactions with the rest of the Konohagakure 12. He wasn't going to let him affect him, they all stood by and watched how Inoichi treated Ino and that frustrated him to no end. While he was thinking Shin came out to him though, "Naruto, does this look good?"

Naruto broke away from his thoughts and smiled at his son, "Looks fine to me Shin, but you might want to have your mother give you her okay. She is the style expert."

Shin nodded as he looked at him, "Okay.. where are we going?"

Naruto smiled at him, "We are going to tell your mother and my friends that I am your father."

Shin looked at him then nodded as Ino came out, "Mom, is this good enough? Naruto said to ask you, something about you being a style expert."

Ino smiled as she looked over at Naruto then at Shin, "That is fine Shin, you don't need to get all dressed up for this."

Shin nodded his head then went and sat on the couch next to Naruto who had went back into his thoughts. Ino came and stood in front of Naruto snapping him back out of his thoughts again, "Yes Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled at him then leaned down and kissed him. Naruto kissed her back then when she broke away he looked at her, "What was that for Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled at him then kissed him again, "Do I need a reason to kiss you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled at her then shook his head no, "If you want a kiss all you have to do is ask Ino-chan."

Ino smiled and then Ina came out in a purple dress making Naruto smile, she reminded him so much of her mother. When they were all ready they all walked to the Hokage Office arriving at 5 perfectly. Naruto pushed open the door to the Hokages Office and held it open for Ino and their children.

Sasuke looked at Naruto then at Shin, remembering how Naruto acted that day at lunch his eyes widened, ".. oh so that's what it was."

Sakura looked at Sasuke in confusion then watched as Naruto and Ino stood in front of all their friends with their kids in front of them. Naruto looked at all of his old friends, not sure how he felt about some of them anymore really. Naruto looked at Ino who gave him a nod, "Well.. I suppose some of you are wondering why I had Baa-chan ask you all here. Although, some of you already know why you are already here."

Naruto removed his hand from the back of his head, "We wanted to tell you that Shin and Ina are my children, I am their father. Not because Ino and I are romantically involved so we say that I am, but I really am."

Shikamaru had the same reaction that Choji had earlier, "If you are the father why weren't you there for Ino before this?"

Naruto looked over at Shikamaru with the same look that he gave Choji earlier, "No one told me, none of you wrote me while I was on my training trip. How come you stood by and did nothing with how her father treated her? You and Choji both, you only want to act brotherly to her when there isn't any risk. That alone frustrates me to no end, I thought you were a better man then that Shikamaru."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto then turned away, making Naruto smirk a bit. Sakura then spoke up, "Why didn't Ino tell anyone, did she not know who the father was?"

Ino rose her eyebrow, "What are you implying? That I spread my legs for anyone?"

Sakura looked at her blond haired friend, "No, that isn't the way I meant it exactly. Just, you never seemed to care about Naruto. That and if you knew he was their father why wouldn't you tell us?"

Inos gaze turned into more of a glare, "I didn't exactly care for Naruto-kun when it happened but as time went on it started to mean a lot to me. As for why I didn't tell any of you, I wasn't sure Naruto-kun wanted any of you to know. And I know that Naruto-kun is they father because he is the only man that I have ever been with."

Kiba was the next one to speak up, "Why wouldn't Naruto want us to know, we are his friends."

Ino quickly retorted the brown haired shinobi, "Naruto-kun didn't feel that any of you cared about him the night he left. He had considered never coming back to Konohagakure, staying in Sunagakure, I beat that out of him though."

Shikamaru then spoke up again, "Why would he think that though?"

Naruto looked at them all then made a clone, "Take the kids home and watch them."

The clone nodded and grabbed them before using the Flying Thunder God to take them back home. Narutos gaze rested on all of them, "I felt that way because all of you knew when I was leaving, every last one of you. I told you all that I was going to go get a drink the night before at 'Copperhead', yet none of you cared enough to spend time with me or even see me off the next day. To be fair, not even Ino-chan did, if I remember right she was there to yell at me for something. Your feelings became clear to me that night."

All of them looked at one another, shame hanging heavy in the room. Naruto spoke up again, "Don't worry about it, its in the past. I was simply answering the question that was asked. I am not deliberately trying to give you a guilt trip. We wanted you to know that I am the father of Shin and Ina. Baa-chan, is there anything that you need from us while we are here?"

Tsunade shook her head no and Naruto offered Ino his hand then they left, leaving their friends there to ponder over what he had said. Sasuke and Sakura knew that the night had hurt Naruto, though they were happy he had someone to help him through it. None of them knowing what occurred that evening, that even when he had found a bit of happiness it quickly turned bad. Though it was seeming more and more that something that he thought was a mistake was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

They stopped at the grocery store on the way home to get the 'things' they needed to get. Though Ino had fun embarrassing him at the store, telling him she wasn't sure they were big enough for him. Naruto wasn't about to take that laying down though, "Guess we will find out tonight Ino-chan.. if you want that is."

They arrived home and the clone told them that he had fed the kids and that they were asleep. They both nodded as Naruto dispersed his clone and Ino grabbed his hand, "Where are we going Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled deviously, "To see if they are big enough for you or not Naruto-kun. Now put up the barrier so we don't wake up the kids."

Naruto smiled and nodded at her as he closed the door and put up a special sound barrier that allowed them to hear outside of their room but not letting sound escape it. Basically not having enough time to even do that before Ino was having her way wit him.

* * *

**SinOfDisaster: Ah, well I am glad that you seem to be enjoying the story. As for why you didn't care for it, he doesn't drink constantly, he just wanted to have a celebratory/so long drink with some of his friends since he was leaving. He figured he might as well go and drink then go sit at home alone. Then things kind of progressed from there and Ino was stubborn.**

**HMV: Glad that you enjoyed the update HMV and Giggity I think works well for the end of this Chapter as well.**

**Evil-Pain: Thanks for the encouragement and I hope that you continue to enjoy the story. Glad that you enjoyed the Lemon as well.  
**

**Rayo-Amarillo: Glad that you enjoyed the Lemon and the Chapter and I hope that you continue to enjoy the story.  
**

**AnbuDragon: Well you never have to wait long for an update from me, one of my stories gets an update everyday.**

**Shawn2012: Now they are, though they weren't when the children were conceived. That will probably play into a factor at some point, hope you enjoyed the update.  
**

**EbonPurlight: If you are referring to the lemon it was only their second time and it had been 3 years, not much control there.**

**Gold Testament: Sure?**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Well I hope you enjoyed how the rest of the Rookie Nine reacted and hope you enjoyed the update.**

**Erotic Dreams: No they didn't hear them, they were at TenTen and Lees, but as you saw they still had to deal with the awkward situation.**

**Darius Frost: I wanted to really just cover the more basic of the conversation, not have the whole thing settled on one date. Leave things that they can talk about some more as the story continues. Gaining Rank/Ino Returning to Active Duty is something that I am not really sure on yet, like I said the ninja aspects aren't really something that weighs heavily in the story. Inos mom is dead in this story, just haven't explained it all. I figured to bring it into effect next time I bring Inoichi around which should be soon.**

**Ian2671: Hey Ian, ****glad that you enjoyed the last Chapter update and I hope you continue to enjoy the updates.**

**Traciss: Thanks for the encouragement, hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

**Jaku Uzumaki: Hey Jaku, glad that you enjoyed the last Chapter update and I hope you continue to enjoy the updates.**

**AnAuthor: Dear God.. you sound like a little bitch. Do you realize that? I admitted that I wasn't the best in english and I mix up my 'to' and 'too' but if your so self-righteous that you are going to post a comment saying you wont give the story a chance because of that well then I don't really give a damn, my story was to good for you anyways.**


	10. Chapter 10

**********************************So this is a story that was requested by Evil-pain, since he has been a very dedicated fan since Blue Eyed Lovers. Not sure how he felt about All for Her, I decided too go out of my way too give him a story he has always wanted. I will do this for all of my more dedicated fans if they want, though I will only do 2 at a time they will all last about 15-20 Chapters on average. I hope you all enjoy the new story that is dedicated too Evil-pain. Thanks for the support man!**

**********************************Remember, One Story gets One Chapter a day. Today was Painful Love, Tomorrow is Legend of the Namikaze and then it is The New Kunoichi. After that we repeat the cycle! Hope you enjoy the updates when they come out!**

* * *

_******Painful Love**_

_**Chapter 10: Kill The Demon!**_

Another month had passed for the 'happy family.' Narutos announcement about being the father of Shin and Ina had mold over pretty well with their friends. Narutos response to Shikamaru and Choji had made them both apologize to Ino for their actions over the last three years. She had instantly forgiven them of course, they were like family to her. Of course they both asked if she was happy with Naruto which she instantly said yes to. As long as he was making her happy then they wouldn't do anything about the two of them living together.

Naruto wondered what they planned on even doing to him to make him leave, he knew he could beat them in strength though Shikamaru was a born tactician. Ino assured them that all Naruto wanted to do was make her and their children happy. That was again good enough for the two of them, Shikamaru pulled Naruto off to the side though, "I have heard rumors that there are people planning to come here one night and kill you and your children. You best be ready to protect them Naruto."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru and nodded at him, "I am ready to die protecting my family Shikamaru you don't have to worry about that."

Shikamaru nodded as he left the home with Choji while Naruto sat there wondering what people were planning to do. Naruto sighed as Ino looked at him, "What did Shikamaru say?"

Naruto looked at her, "That apparently people are coming to kill me and our children. I knew that this day would eventually come Ino-chan."

Ino looked at him, "What do you mean that it would eventually come?"

Naruto smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "I knew that eventually I would have to choose between keeping you all safe or staying with you."

Ino stared at him and grabbed him by the collar, "You. Are. Not. Leaving. Us. Naruto. Uzumaki!"

Naruto looked at her, "Ino-chan.. people are coming to kill me and our children. If I leave they may stay away from them."

Ino glared at him, "YOU. ARE. NOT. LEAVING. NARUTO!"

Naruto sighed, she was going to make this difficult. Thinking back, she had gotten her way with everything no matter how much he fought her. Naruto looked at her, "Your going to make this as difficult as possible aren't you Ino-chan?"

Ino looked at him, her gaze softened a bit but not to its usual, "Your not leaving me or your children Naruto Uzumaki. You can protect us, I know that you can. If it comes down to it we can always leave Konohagakure and live somewhere else but we are staying a family."

Naruto couldn't help but smile at her, "Your such a stubborn woman Ino-chan, have I ever told you that?"

Ino smiled a little, "You have, have I ever told you that I don't care and your going to do what I want?"

Naruto smiled a little more and then kissed her on her lips gently, "If that is what you really want Ino-chan then okay, I will try to hold them off. If it comes down to it we can always go to Sunagakure."

Ino nodded her head at him and then kissed his roughly, "You are such an idiot at times Naruto-kun, but you are my idiot."

Naruto smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead, "Of course I am Ino-chan, who else would I want to be an idiot for."

Ino smiled and then they went and ate dinner with their kids. When night came though they were awoken by the sound of yelling and light outside of their home. Naruto got up and looked out the window and saw what looked like a mob with Inoichi in the lead.

Naruto looked at Ino and kissed her gently, "Get the kids ready to leave just in case Ino-chan. If I can't stop them then you have to go to Sunagakure, I will get there eventually."

Ino looked at him and nodded her head as she ran to the kids room and had them both pack a bag as Naruto put on pants and walked out the front door. His gaze instantly hardened as he looked at Inoichi and a lot of the older shinobi in the village, people from his fathers generation of ninja. Naruto looked at Inoichi who was the obvious leader of the mob, "What do you want Inoichi?"

Inoichi stared at the blond haired man, "We are here to kill you, your whore and your offspring. The demon should have been killed before it had the chance to reproduce!"

Naruto looked at them all, his anger spiking at how Inoichi referred to Ino and their kids, "You all call me the demon then fine, you know what I can do as well. This is the only chance I will give you to turn around leave before I kill you all for trying to harm my family."

Naruto just looked at them all as some of them looked at each other, wondering if they should leave but Inoichi yelled, "Hold fast, if he kills even one of us he will be put to death and Tsunade won't be able to save him."

Naruto looked at the elder Yamanaka man then flashed behind him giving him a chakra filled back hand to the side of his head. Inoichi went flying into the single tree that they had in their yard that came crashing down from the impact. Naruto looked over his shoulder at them and he made his eyes flash red, "Leave Now. Or I will kill you all!"

Most of the group took his warning and ran away, screaming that the demon was on a rampage. Naruto looked at the ones that stayed and made a shadow clone sign and summoned 5 clones, "Deal with them, I am going to deal with Inoichi."

They nodded at him as Naruto walked over to the man, "Your going to die tonight Inoichi, do you know that? Even if I let you live, Baa-chan will kill you for your actions."

Inoichi started to cackle, "It doesn't matter, your clones have killed Konohagakure nin, you attacked me, your life here in Konohagakure with my whore daughter and demonic grandchildren is over."

Naruto held up his hand and formed a rasengan then shrunk the size down so that it would inflict damage but not kill. Naruto slammed it into Inoichis shoulder making the man scream out in pain. Naruto stared at him with eyes as cold as ice, "You should have stayed away Inoichi, I warned you what would happen if you threatened her or my children again."

Inoichi panted as his arm had been dislocated and broken from the shoulder down his arm. Naruto stared at him as he started to smile as he panted, "It doesn't matter if I die demon, I already did what I set out to do."

Naruto stared at him and pulled out a kunai and looked at the man, "Your going to die now Inoichi, its a shame really, I would have some day hoped to get your blessing. Ask your daughter to marry me, be a real family but your intentions are all to clear. You die now, Ino will hopefully come to understand the decision."

Naruto sliced through Inoichis neck letting him choke and drown on his own blood as Naruto dispersed his clones. When the man finally stopped gagging on his own blood Naruto knew that he was dead and put the kunai back into his pouch. He walked through the front door to see Ino standing there with their kids packed and ready to go. Naruto smiled at her as he wiped her fathers blood off on his pants, "Ino-chan, I have to leave now."

Ino looked at him, she had watched what he had done from the window. She had heard what her father and he had said, "We are going with you Naruto-kun."

Naruto sighed, "Ino-chan.. are you sure that you want to do that? Take our children to Sunagakure?"

Ino nodded her head at the man, "I am no longer an active kunoichi, Shin and Ina aren't shinobi yet and you have to leave after killing so many Konohagakure ninja. I am sure that I want to go with you Naruto-kun. Our children want us to stay a family as well isn't that right?"

Ina smiled at her father, "The princess always lives with her mommy and daddy remember daddy?"

Naruto smiled at her then Shin looked at him, "You make my mom happy, I suppose your alright as well.. dad."

Narutos face broke into a large smile as his son called him dad for the first time. Naruto nodded at Ino and grabbed her around the waste as their children clung to him and he looked at them, "Hold your breath, this is going to be a large leap."

They all nodded and Naruto focused then they all disappeared and reappeared in the Kazekages Office in front of Gaara. They reappeared under a kunai that Gaara had hanging from the roof of the office. Gaara had been doing his paperwork when he looked up and saw the 4 blonds, "Hello Naruto Uzumaki, what can I do for you?"

Naruto removed his Konohagakure forehead protector and tossed it aside, "I am taking that offer that you had for me. The only condition is that my family lives here with me as well."

Gaara looked around Naruto at Ino and the two blond children then back at Naruto, "I didn't know you were married Naruto."

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he looked over at Ino, "Well we aren't married, but we have a family together."

Ino then decided to chip in her own opinion, "We aren't married yet Kazekage-sama is what he meant to say."

Naruto looked back at her and smiled at her before looking back at Gaara who slid him a Sunagakure forehead protector. Naruto picked it up and smiled at Gaara, "Thanks Gaara, I appreciate it.. um.. Konohagakure may declare me a S Ranked Criminal though.. just so you know."

Gaara looked at Naruto in confusion, "They threatened my family.. I couldn't let that happen.."

Gaara nodded his head in confusion, he had killed for a lot less so who was he to really judge. Gaara just gave him a nod, "You and your family will be protected here Naruto."

Naruto nodded at his friend in thanks, "I am going to go and try and find somewhere that will rent us an apartment this late at night."

Gaara wrote down an address, "I have had an apartment reserved for you since we talked about you coming here. One of the larger apartment types that we have here, 3 bedrooms, 3 baths, living room, kitchen, dining room."

Naruto smiled as he took the key, "Thanks again Gaara, give me a couple days to get my family situated and then I will be able to start taking missions for you."

Gaara nodded as Naruto and Ino left with their kids to the address that Gaara had written down. Naruto looked around then placed one of his kunai in the middle of the room and gave Ino a quick kiss, "Be back in a couple minutes Ino-chan."

Ino nodded and he disappeared, he reappeared in his parents home placing summoning marks on all of the kids things as well as their things then flashed back to his kunai in Sunagakure. Naruto smiled at his family before going to what was Shins room and flashing through hand signs and summoned everything from Shins room. Then repeated the actions for the other rooms as well. When everything was there and positioned Naruto smiled over at his family, "Well.. at least we still have everything that we owned right?"

Ino nodded before sending the kids to bed while Naruto looked around their new home. He scratched the back of his head and sighed, _"Baa-chan will be angry about this.. Ino-chan was gotten in deep now. Though technically they can return to Konohagakure if they wanted to."_

Ino came out and grabbed Narutos hand, "Come on Naruto-kun, lets go and lay down. I am sure that you are tired after everything that has happened tonight."

Naruto smiled as he walked with her to bed, "I am fine Ino-chan, are you tired is that what it is?"

Ino smirked as she pulled him into the room and then flashed through hand signs putting up a sound barrier, "Oh I still have plenty of energy left Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her, "Who knew you were so frisky Ino-chan."

Ino smiled as she pushed him down onto their bed, "Your the only one who will ever know Naruto-kun."

Naruto smirked at her as he pulled her on top of him, "That sounds great to me Ino-chan."

Ino smiled as he pressed her lips onto his then they went to work to pleasing each other. When they finished she cuddled into him getting as close as she possibly could to him, "I heard what you said to my father Naruto-kun."

Naruto rubbed her side as he looked at her, "What part Ino-chan?"

Ino looked up to meet his gaze, "All of it, saying you wish he would have listened, how his intentions were clear.. how you wished you could have had his blessing."

Naruto looked at her as his hand stopped on her side, "Yeah.. I um.."

Ino smiled at him as he got nervous from the conversation, "Don't worry Naruto-kun, like I said in Gaara-samas office, we aren't married yet. Yet being the keyword in that statement."

Naruto smiled at her, "Are you sure that marrying me is something that you would want Ino-chan, I am going to be declared an S Ranked Criminal more then likely. Even Baa-chan wouldn't be able to cover all of that up."

Ino looked him in the eyes and smiled at him, "Of course I am sure Naruto-kun.. I um.. I lo.. love you."

Naruto froze his hand as he looked at her, she was waiting for some kind of answer though. Naruto just slowly started to move his hand on her side again as he slowly smiled, "I love you too Ino-chan.. that is why I am so sorry that all of this bad crap keeps happening to us and our family."

Ino smiled as she wrapped her arms around him again, resting her head on his chest as she cuddled into him for the night. She kissed his chest then sighed happily, "Its worth any pain we have to take to be with you Naruto-kun, as a family."

Naruto smiled as he stopped moving his hand and held her close to him, "Okay Ino-chan, goodnight."

Ino smiled as she nuzzled her head into him some more, "Goodnight Naruto-kun."

* * *

**Gold Testament: Story doesn't really revolve around anyone more directly linked into Naruto and Inos life so that will not be happening.**

**Apedreitor: I haven't decided if other will have kids or if I will write them in or not, that is still kind of up in the air.**

**Shawn2012: They are backseat characters to the furthest degree in this story.**

**Ryu Vision: I am under the impression that people bitch on this site just for the thrill of bitching. I have been trying to catch my errors but no one is perfect, even some of the best writers on this site don't catch all of their errors. Want to know that best part of it all? The ones who bitch, typically are under guest accounts.**

**SimFlyer: There may be action towards the end of the story, it is something that I haven't fully decided on. The main plot of the story is Naruto and Ino with their children. **

**Traciss: I am glad that you are enjoying the story so much, how you continue to enjoy it.**

**Evil-Pain: Glad that you are continuing to enjoy the story that you requested Evil.**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Well I just wanted to make it known who their father was before this Chapter for the reasons you read above.**

**Robtank: There really isn't a plan to do other couples, here and there their may be references. Lee and TenTen only were a more seen background couple because of the fact there were the kids Godparents.**

**Jaku Uzumaki: I will think about it but I have never really been a fan of NaruTema. Like I said, I will consider it. Wouldn't hold my breath for it though.**

**HMV: Glad that you are still enjoying the story HMV.**

**War12345: Lol, well I am glad that you are enjoying the story so much War.**

**Darious Frost: I don't mind answering the question that you cask so be as curious as you want to be. I am glad that you enjoyed B.E.L. as well Darious.**

**MrNaruto242: Glad that you are enjoying the story MrNaruto, and I am glad that you will keep on reading the story.**

**Rayo-Amarillo: Glad that you are continuing to enjoy the story Rayo.**

**Erotic Dreams: No, sorry Erotic.**

**IronShounen: Thanks, like I said when I learn the difference I try to catch them. I am sure some will slip by me but no one is perfect.**

**BowTechSniper: Glad that you are enjoying the story BowTech.**


	11. Chapter 11

**********************************So this is a story that was requested by Evil-pain, since he has been a very dedicated fan since Blue Eyed Lovers. Not sure how he felt about All for Her, I decided too go out of my way too give him a story he has always wanted. I will do this for all of my more dedicated fans if they want, though I will only do 2 at a time they will all last about 15-20 Chapters on average. I hope you all enjoy the new story that is dedicated too Evil-pain. Thanks for the support man!**

**********************************Remember, One Story gets One Chapter a day. Today was Painful Love, Tomorrow is Legend of the Namikaze and then it is The New Kunoichi. After that we repeat the cycle! Hope you enjoy the updates when they come out!**

* * *

_**Painful Love**_

_**Chapter 11: The Threat of War**_

A week went by and Shin and Ina adjusted decently to the new village, though they missed TenTen and Lee. Ino had made quick friends with Temari, so there was something already looking up in the village for her other then being with Naruto. Naruto was worried about what his actions would cause, worried that a war would break out between Konoha and Suna because of him, worried that his actions would hurt his family more then help them.

Ino came into the apartment from a day with Temari getting us to the village to find Naruto deep in his own thoughts. She didn't even have to ask to know what he was thinking about, all she did was sit next to him and lean her head on his shoulder. That pulled him out of his thoughts to wrap his arm around her, "How was your time in the village Ino-chan?"

Ino kissed him on the cheek, "Fine.. how is your self-inflicted torture going?"

Naruto looked at her and gave her a small smile, "Its going fine Ino-chan."

Ino looked his dead in the eye, "You need to stop doing it Naruto-kun, do you hear me?"

Naruto looked at her giving a weak smile, "I'm sorry Ino-chan.. can I ask you something?"

Ino nodded as she readjusted on the couch to be looking straight at him giving her undivided attention to him. Naruto looked her dead in the eye, "Are.. are you happy? Happy with how things turned out.. with me around?"

Ino looked at him before leaned in and kissed him giving him a light smack on the cheek, "I am, you know why?"

Naruto shook his head no, he honestly had no clue why she stayed with him after everything got worse with him around. Ino smiled at him, "Things are better for us here Naruto-kun. Your still a ninja here like you were in Konohagakure, but your not treated terribly by the villagers. We are still a family, no matter what. We are still together, no matter what. I didn't have that much family left in Konohagakure, the family I had as you pointed out wasn't there for me."

Ino moved to be sitting on Narutos lap, "You have been there for me more in the couple of months that you have been back then anyone was for the 3 years you were gone. That isn't something I am willing to lose either. Our daughter loves having you around while our son, is warming up to you finally. I still don't care how bad our life can get, as long as we are together then that is all that matters. Do you understand that yet Uzumaki?"

Naruto looked at her and gave her a soft smile, "Your going to be this stubborn for the rest of our lives aren't you Ino-chan?"

Ino nodded her head proudly then gave him a soft smile back. She gently rubbed her hand on his cheek pulling him into a soft kiss, "Are you going to stop torturing yourself now?"

Naruto gave her a smile, "What do you think Ino-chan?"

Ino looked at him and sighed, "Knowing you.. you won't stop anytime soon. I hope that you stop though.. perhaps I can do something to take your mind off of those thoughts Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at her as she gave him a devious smile and had a horny smile, "Your so frisky Ino-chan, I think I have told you that."

Ino smiled and nodded her head before pulling him off of the couch, "The kids are with Kankuro for two more hours Naruto-kun, make them count."

Naruto gave a small chuckle then lifted her up off of the ground and carried her to their room to give her what she wanted. He couldn't deny that he wanted it as well, years of self control with Jiraiya and his perverted ways destroyed by this one woman. It was as if she was able to slip past every one of his defenses as if they weren't even there.

They finished ten minutes before the kids got home, quickly taking a shower so that the kids couldn't smell what they did on them.. again. When there was a knocking at the door Naruto answered and his kids came in, Naruto nodded at Kankuro, "Thanks Kankuro, they like to spend time with you."

Kankuro smiled and nodded back at Naruto, "No problem Naruto.. they aren't so bad."

Naruto smiled and closed the door and looked at his children, "Did you two have fun with Kankuro?"

They both nodded then looked at Ino as she came out of their parents bedroom, "Mommy can we have lunch?"

Ino smiled and nodded her head at their children, "What would you two like today huh?"

Shin instantly shot up, "RAMEN!"

Naruto smiled, his son had more in common with him then the boy realized. Ina made a disgusted face, "I want a sandwich mommy."

Ino smiled and nodded, "Naruto-kun, will you make Shin his ramen since your the 'ramen expert?'"

Naruto smiled back at her and nodded his head, "What kind of ramen would you like today Shin?"

Shin looked at Naruto, "You mean there are multiple flavors! Mommy said there was only one!"

Ino looked over at Shin, "Don't you be putting words in my mouth Shin! I said I only know how to make one flavor."

Naruto smiled a little as he looked at Ino then at Shin, "There are all kinds of flavors Shin, why don't you pick one for today then tomorrow you can try a new flavor?"

Shin nodded his head quickly as Naruto started to name off some of the flavors, eventually settling on Miso Pork. Naruto nodded his head and went to work preparing the ramen for Shin and himself, _"Maybe things can work out here.."_

_**Back in Konohagakure...**_

Meanwhile back in Konohagakure, the village was in an uproar. The demon had killed a Clan Head as well as some other people. Everyone ignored the fact that Naruto was acting in self defense. Tsunade sat behind her desk and groaned as she looked at the papers to make him a S Class Criminal. She had refused to sign them but the council spun it so she was putting personal feelings in front of the safety of the village.

Tsunade continued to just stare at the papers, wishing they would catch on fire or something but she was being watched by the council. Finally a council member spoke, "Lady Hokage, either sign to papers or relinquish your title as Hokage. Danzo is willing to step in while we find a suitable replacement."

Tsunade made an irritated noise, _"They got me cornered now.. I don't want to put Naruto in this position but letting Danzo run the village would be the end of Konohagakure. He has just weaseled his way into their heads where they can't see it. I am sorry about this Naruto.. I hope that Gaara can keep you safe."_

Tsunade moved her hand towards the pen and started to sign the official order to declare him an S Class Criminal. The council smiled and looked at an ANBU member in the room, "You.. go and send letters to every village that Naruto Uzumaki is now declared an S Class Criminal. Known associates are: Ino Yamanaka, Shin Yamanaka and Ina Yamanaka. 10 Million Yen for Naruto Uzumaki, 10,000 Yen for the rest of them. Anyone who harbors the man will be declared a enemy to our nation."

The ANBU nodded then disappeared as Tsunade glared at the council members, "You realize now that you just put a bounty on their whole family. When Naruto finds out he will be angry, the only reason he would ever come back here now is to kill us all... well kill you. He will let some of us live, the ones that he cares about."

The council members looked at one another then back at Tsunade with devilish smiles, "The Village of Konohagakure will always but their own before someone who use to be in the village. We will take our leave now Lady Hokage, see you at the next meeting."

Tsunade watched them leave as her eyes squinted, _"Some will try to oppose him but they will fail after what you idiots just did. His friends will not stop him, they will understand that he has to prove a point to keep his family safe. I need to send someone I can trust to Sunagakure, its the most logical place for him to take his family.. its the only place he knows would accept them all."_

Tsunade looked at the ANBU member in the shadows, "Get me Shikamaru Nara, then everyone get out. This will be a private meeting."

The ANBU member nodded and went to retrieve Shikamaru while the others just vanished. After 5 minutes Shikamaru came into the office and Tsunade flashed through some seals making it sound proof, "Where do your allegiances lie Shikamaru, with those you hold dear or the village you call home?"

Shikamaru looked at her, quickly piecing together what she was saying. Shikamaru looked around to make sure that there were no more ANBU in the room then back at Tsunade, "With Naruto, Ino and their children. Has it been declared yet?"

Tsunade nodded her head, "Not only that, but they put a 10,000 Yen bounty on Ino, Ina and Shin as well. 10 Million on Naruto himself. When he finds out, he will be furious. That is why I need you to go to Sunagakure and find them. Tell them what is happening, try to keep him calm while I can devise some sort of plan."

Shikamaru nodded his head and then left the office, running towards the front gate as fast as he could. Most were surprised to see the resident slacker actually moving, much less moving at a high speed. It took him a day of none stop running to get to the gates of Sunagakure where he was stopped by Temari and Kankuro. Temari, being his woman, wanted to let him through but Kankuro stopped him, "Gaaras orders are no Konohagakure ninja is allowed into Sunagakure at the moment."

Shikamaru looked at Kankuro, "Look.. I know that they are here, I am here to try and keep him calm while Tsunade and all of us can figure some way of helping him."

Kankuro looked at Shikamaru then sighed, "Hands behind your back, I will tie them with Ninja wire and fuse my chakra. We will take you to Gaara and have him summon Naruto and Ino, that is the only way we will be doing this. Understand?"

Shikamaru nodded and put his hands behind his back. Kankuro tied the wire and fused his chakra, happy that the shadow user didn't resist. Kankuro knew where this would inevitably lead, war with Konohagakure more then likely. At least they would have Naruto on their side though, with him and Gaara they would be a force to be reckoned with.

They all arrived at Gaaras office who looked at Shikamaru, "Why is there a Konohagakure ninja in my office and village? Either of you want to explain why you ignored my direct orders?"

Shikamaru stepped forward, "Kazekage, I need to see Ino and Naruto. I was given orders by Tsunade to try and explain things to him while keeping him calm. We are doing everything that we can in Konohagakure to get the declaration reversed, the council is blocking us though."

Gaara looked at Shikamaru then sighed, "Kankuro.. go get them."

Kankuro nodded then disappeared, reappearing at the Uzumaki/Yamanaka residence. He quickly knocked on the door and Naruto opened it with Ina hanging on his shoulder with a smile. They had neglected to tell him to keep him calm, so he wouldn't rush off to Konohagakure to wreak havoc. Kankuro looked at him, "You and Ino need to go to Gaaras office, make a couple clones to watch the kids."

Naruto picked up the seriousness in his voice then nodded his head. Naruto made some clones then transferred Ina to one of them to hang on. Naruto went and found Ino, "Ino-chan, we have to go to Gaaras office for something."

Ino put down the book she was reading and sighed, "Always when I get to the good part.."

Naruto gave her a small smile then she grabbed his hand and they disappeared, reappearing under his kunai in Gaaras office. Naruto looked over at Shikamaru, surprised by his hands being tied up, "Um.. whats going on?"

Shikamaru looked at their confused faces then over at Gaara, "You haven't told them yet?"

Gaara shook his head no, "It was best not to so that he would stay calm and not do anything rash."

Shikamaru nodded his head, "Can I please have my arms released now?"

Gaara looked at him then nodded his head, Temari instantly cutting off the wire. Shikamaru rubbed his wrists then looked at the blond couple, "You two should sit down."

Ino sat down while Naruto continued to stand, not liking the general atmosphere in the room. Gaara looked at Naruto, "Naruto please sit down."

Naruto twitched a little as he sat down next to Ino, he knew something was wrong now. Ino was feeling it as well, Shikamaru was acting so serious, something uncharacteristic for him. Shikamaru sighed, "The council cornered Tsunade, Naruto was declared an S Class Criminal yesterday."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru, "Is that all? I knew that would happen, whats the big deal?"

Shikamaru sighed again, this was going to be troublesome. He looked at Naruto, "You need to promise to stay calm Naruto.. do you understand?"

Naruto looked at Shikamaru, that uneasy feeling coming back as Ino grabbed his hand, "I can keep him calm Shikamaru."

Shikamaru nodded his head, "The council declared anyone who aids you or your family is now an enemy of Konohagakure, hence why I was in restraints. That isn't the part that will anger you though.. as expected they put a bounty on your head. 10 Million to be exact but.."

Shikamarus eyes looked over at Ino, "They put a bounty on everyone else in your family as well, 10,000 each."

Narutos face was etched with anger as he looked at Gaara, "I am going, I have unfinished business to take care of in Konohagakure."

Ino squeezed Narutos hand, "No.. your staying right here until Shikamaru is finished talking. Then we will all decide what is best. You going and killing the council will only make things worse Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at her then sighed, "... fine."

Shikamaru nodded, "Tsunade and everyone are looking for ways that we can help you, but right now its hard. They cornered Tsunade good, saying she couldn't look past personal feelings. They said she couldn't put the village over you, so they threatened to put Danzo in charge. I don't think you ever met him but he is bad news, he only seeks personal gain."

Naruto watched and saw that Shikamaru was done, "Okay he is done, can I go kill them now Ino-chan?"

Ino gave him a stern look and he sighed again knowing that he wasn't allowed to yet. Shikamaru looked at Ino, a bit surprised how easily she could control Naruto. Gaara then spoke up, the official order is that Ino Yamanaka, Shin Yamanaka and Ina Yamanaka are the ones who can be collected on. There is a simple way to solve that issue though."

Naruto looked over at his red haired friend, "And what is that?"

Gaara smirked evilly, "You will just have to marry Ino and have your children take your name."

Narutos eyes widened as he froze, Ino on the other hand was smiling with a blush. She looked at the shocked state he was in, hoping it was a good form of a shock though. Naruto slowly came back to reality, looking over at Shikamaru who was smiling, "That would technically work, the bounty has to be specific. A simple official change of a last name will work. The only reason people don't usually do it is they are either proud of their bounty or can't get a Kage to sign off on it."

Naruto looked over at Ino who was still smiling, "I.. is that something.. you want Ino-chan?"

Inos reply was a passionate kiss, that was all that needed to be done for Naruto to know she was saying yes to him. When they broke Naruto looked over at Gaara, "Okay.. well.. I guess can we get the paperwork done now then we can have a ceremony in a couple weeks?"

Gaara nodded his head, having Temari retrieve the forms for him then looked at Shikamaru, "You are allowed to bring Narutos closest friends, but do not spread the reason. We will have the ceremony in one week, understand?"

Naruto looked at Gaara, "A week? But I don't have enough money yet to pay for everything. A lot of my funds are still in Konohagakure.."

Gaara smiled, "Your wedding will be my gift to you both."

Naruto gave a appreciative smile then looked over at Shikamaru, "Ask Baa-chan to bring my funds with her. Have the cover for the mission be that she is coming to discuss things with Gaara about my leaving, having whoever Ino-chan wants to come as her escort."

Ino looked at Naruto, "Don't you want people to come Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled at her, "Just Jiraiya, Baa-chan, Iruka and Shizune. The rest I have no real care either way.. no offense Shikamaru. There are just some unresolved issues between you all and myself."

Shikamaru nodded his head in understanding then listened as Ino named off some people while Gaara did the forms. When everything was squared away Naruto looked at Ino who was now officially his wife, "So.. um.. I would say sorry about this.. but I think you like how it turned out."

Ino smirked and nodded her head, "Lets go tell our children what is going on Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded as he put his arm around her, pulling her close, "Okay Ino Uzumaki."

* * *

**Dablman2020: As you read in this chapter it isn't that Tsunade was made, more that she had to put the village before personal feelings. Something that any leader has to do. **

**HMV: One of those jutsus that close would have put Ino and their kids in danger as well. This was was more cruel as well.**

**MKTerra: Okay?**

**BowTechSniper: Haha, as you saw Suna was instantly on Narutos side with the whole thing. Quickly putting measures into place.**

**Gold Testament: Patience.**

**Robtank: Well there are hints to it but as I said, background couples get little to no attention in this story.**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Yeah, but as you read and I said to Dableman2020, they are able to twist Tsunade to their will. She had to pick either Naruto or the Village.**

**Evil-Pain: Whether it becomes public knowledge yet that Narutos father was Minato I haven't decided yet. Glad that you enjoyed the chapter though.**

**ThomasNealy: He is hated for Kyuubi, doesn't matter if it was self-defense or not.**

**Jaku Uzumaki: Thanks Jaku, glad that you are still enjoying the story.**

**Apedreitor: He did kill others, I said most ran away but not all and he had clones dispatch of the others. Though for someone else it would have been justified, in this story he is extremely hated for being the Kyuubi Jinchuriki so the council twisted it. Plus the fact that Inoichi was a clan head makes it so that he is more 'important' to the council.**

**AnbuDragon: That taboo was never really enforced except by the Third in this story. Naruto doesn't do anything, he just ignores it.**

**War12345: Your welcome.**

**Zatheko: Well glad that I can get someone else on board the NaruIno train. Personally don't care for NaruSaku so always happy to sway someone from that couple.**

**Drachohalo117: Not the plan sorry, was a interesting idea though.**

**Darious Frost: Glad that you are enjoying the story so much Darious. As you saw, they aren't happy but they have to be smart about what they do so they don't risk losing the power they have in the village (Tsunade as Hokage).**

**Rayo-Amarillo: Glad that you are still enjoying the story so much Rayo. Hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

**Adamxero: Then don't fucking read it you whinny little bitch.**

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36: Glad that you are enjoying the story man, I wanted Shin to be a little resilient to Naruto at first while Ina instantly having the bond Ino once had with her father. I think it went well.**

**DarthKakuzu: Glad that you are enjoying my work so much and I hope that you continue to enjoy it this much.**


	12. Chapter 12

**********************************So this is a story that was requested by Evil-pain, since he has been a very dedicated fan since Blue Eyed Lovers. Not sure how he felt about All for Her, I decided too go out of my way too give him a story he has always wanted. I will do this for all of my more dedicated fans if they want, though I will only do 2 at a time they will all last about 15-20 Chapters on average. I hope you all enjoy the new story that is dedicated too Evil-pain. Thanks for the support man!**

**********************************Remember, One Story gets One Chapter a day. Today was Painful Love, Tomorrow is Legend of the Namikaze and then it is The New Kunoichi. After that we repeat the cycle! Hope you enjoy the updates when they come out!**

* * *

_**Painful Love**_

_**Chapter 12: A Wedding**_

The week went by quickly for the family, the kids quickly grasped the concept. Ina instantly was ecstatic, something Naruto was expecting. He had also been expecting the little progress with Shin to be wiped out from the news. Unexpected things are something that he has come to expect though, as Shin also hugged him, happy for the news.

Naruto still smiled at the memory of what happened a week ago as everyone arrived at the front gate. Ino and Naruto had to quickly get the friends they chose to be in the wedding party to be fitted. Ino had chosen TenTen to be her maid of honor, surprising absolutely no one with the decision. Naruto had chosen Gaara to be his, he was giving them the wedding after all and helped with the plan to free Ino and his children from their bounty.

Ino had also chosen Sakura and Temari to be her brides maids. Though her and Sakura had drifted they would always have some sort of a bond between them, neither of them could deny it. Temari had become a great friend for Ino, they actually had a lot in common. They both especially liked teasing Naruto and driving both him and Shikamaru up a wall at times.

Naruto had chosen Iruka and Shikamaru to be his other groomsmen. Iruka had always been there for Naruto since the academy, something that the blond man would never forget. He still had the forehead protector that Iruka had given him, trying to figure out a way to convert it to a Sunagakure band. It would forever hold a great deal of sentimental value to him.

Shikamaru was more for Ino then anything, he was like a brother to her. Naruto appreciated the fact that he came to the aid of his family in their time of need as well. Naruto was trying to patch that friendship, though he still found it a bit difficult to do with some of the mistakes they both had made. Though each of them owned up to their errors, it was still something that was hard for Naruto to get over.

Of course the children were in the wedding, Ina was going to be the flower girl while Shin was going to be playing a even bigger role. Naruto had offered him to be the best man but Ino had said no to the idea, saying she had a better one. Though both children were just happy to be included in something that meant so much to their parents.

Other then those in the wedding party, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Sasuke and Lee had come for the wedding. Some of their friends in Sunagakure were there as well, people such as Kankuro and Baki.

Naruto stood up at the head of the aisle as he waited for Ino. Though Ino had refused Shin to be Narutos best man, he was more then happy with the role his mother had given him. When the music started to play, Ino was walked down the aisle towards Naruto by their son. When they got to the end Naruto smiled at their son and ruffled his hair a little, "You did great Shin."

Shin smiled as he handed Inos hand to Naruto and put on his most serious face. He cleared his throat and pointed at Naruto, "You best take care of my mommy or I will hurt you."

Naruto smirked as he looked at his son and nodded his head, "I understand Shin, don't worry shes in good hands now."

Shin smiled then went and stood by the other groomsmen as Naruto walked Ino to the front of the aisle. Tsuande had been asked to be the one to do the actual ceremony. Though the two were already technically married the ceremony was nice and formal, making them go through the normal channels a couple that was getting married would.

Naruto was pleased with how the ceremony went, Ino seemed extremely happy throughout the whole thing. He was happy that through the shit storm that he had brought down on her she still seemed genuinely happy that she was with him. Currently his wife was dancing with their son who also had a large smile on his face, one that mirrored Narutos. The sight itself smiled then looked around and found who he was looking for. He walked over to her and reached out his hand, "Care to dance princess?"

Ina smiled and nodded her head as she took her dads hand and went to the dance floor with him. She stood on Narutos feet as they danced next to Ino and Shin. Ino smiled as she watched her husband and their daughter dance. She admitted that having Naruto in their life did complicate things but she didn't care. She honestly loved the blond haired man, more then she thought he knew. She would do anything to keep him in their life, she finally had the family she had always wished for.

When the song finished Naruto put Ina on the floor and Ino released Shin. Both of them smiled at each other then Naruto offered her his hand. Ino smiled with a small blush as she took his hand and he pulled her closer to him. Naruto put both of his hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck as they slowly started to dance, catching the eye of everyone there. Ino just stared into the kinds eyes that Naruto possessed when he was with her, she had noticed they didn't go emotionless here. Something that she was also happy about.

Naruto looked into Inos loving eyes, every time he did he had a warm feeling from it. He knew that she truly wanted him, that much had become extremely clear to him with her never letting him leave. Naruto smiled at her softly as he kissed her on the forehead, "I love you Ino-koi."

Ino blushed at her new honorific that Naruto had given her. She leaned her head into his chest as they danced, smiling while the blush wouldn't fade. Finally she looked up and gave him a quick kiss, "I love you too Naruto-koi."

Naruto continued to smile at her as he leaned in to give her another kiss. One that she happily returned to him, when they broke she winked at him, "Wait til tonight Naruto-koi, I am going to _rock.. your.. world!"_

Naruto gulped at how sultry her voice had gotten at the end of her sentence. He knew that even with his stamina, his energy and his regeneration abilities somehow his wife was going to make him sore tomorrow. Naruto scratched the back of his head, "We only can go a limited number of times Ino-koi, we are almost out of.. you know.. protection."

Ino looked at him and smirked, "I already took care of that Naruto-kun, I am using patches so that I don't get pregnant again anytime soon."

Naruto nodded at her then thought about what she had said, "Anytime soon? Does that mean that you want to have kids again at some point Ino-chan?"

Ino just smiled at him and pulled him into another kiss as they dance came to a close, "You'll have to wait and see Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as they walked over to the head table and they all sat around. Ino was talking with all their friends while Naruto sat there quietly, he was still uncomfortable around them. Sasuke then came over and tapped Naruto on the shoulder, "Hey.. I was wondering if I could speak with you privately."

Naruto scratched the back of his head then nodded. He gave Ino a quick kiss on the top of the head saying he would be right back. Naruto and Sasuke walked over to the bar and got a couple drinks, "What is it you want to talk about Sasuke?"

Sasuke got a drink for himself and Sakura, "I wanted to tell you that no matter what, Sakura and I will back you and Ino one hundred percent. We know that what you did was in self-defense, though the village denies that because of.. well..."

Naruto knew why and he wasn't one for beating around the bush, "They deny it because I am the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. I know why they do it."

Sasuke nodded his head as he took a sip of his scotch, "Well.. if it comes down to it Sakura and I have already decided that we will leave Konohagakure and come here. Whether you like it or not we consider you one of our best friends. We both feel terrible for how we treated you, I know you said that you forgave us but we both know you lied for her sake."

Naruto looked at his vodka and took a sip, "Yeah.. honestly its hard to forgive any of you. I learned what a real friend is suppose to be while I was on my training trip, none of you were like that to me. I was there because I had to be there, I know how I was viewed. Though at that age I just denied it to myself, I wanted to be accepted."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was coming, "I know that.. I was the same way kind of. Though I could be accepted if I wanted to be, I preferred to be alone at the time. Neither of us have led an easy life Naruto.. you never had the bonds you so desperately wanted while I lost those bonds once, making me not want them again. Regardless, now we both have bonds that we have to protect. Your one of those bonds for me, your my best friend.. well besides Sakura but I think you understand that."

Naruto took another drink from his vodka then ordered another one then a apple martini for Ino. Naruto looked over at Ino and his children, "I have bonds that I need to protect that is true, though the bond you speak of between us isn't the same that it use to be. It was because of the bond we use to have that I was able to stop you all those years ago but you closed that door. There are other doors that can be opened, though they may not be as close to that bond as we use to have."

Sasuke nodded his head, "I just wanted to get a little bit of closure for the situation. Sakura.. whether it is not paying attention or not wanting to see it.. doesn't realize your words were rather empty at that point. Though I think that she understood a little more when Ino ripped into everyone in Tsunades office that one day."

Naruto smiled as he looked over at Ino, "Yeah.. my wife likes to speak what is on her mind. She really doesn't care for how I was treated.. which is a bit odd since she use to be one of the worst ones."

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah.. back in those days none of the girls were really interested in you. They were to busy chasing after me."

Naruto shrugged, "Honestly I always thought you were gay. Always ignoring the thousands of fan girls, your obsession with your brother, wanting to run off to be with Orochimaru and all that. I just assumed you were playing for the other team."

Sasuke stared at Naruto, "WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!"

Naruto rose his eyebrow at him, "Hey.. I am just saying how it looked man. I need to bring my wife her drink.. do me a favor and don't stare at my ass while I am walking away."

Sasuke glared at Naruto then saw the small smile had on his face, "I think that with some work we could have a friendship again Sasuke, though it will take some time."

Sasuke nodded his head as Naruto walked back to his seat next to Ino and gave her the drink he got her. They all enjoyed the rest of the wedding, slowly Naruto started to talk to his old friends again. He was happy to see that Hinata had gotten over her crush for him. She had always been nice to him when they were younger, though for awhile he never understood why.

She had found love in someone who was actually a lot like him in Kiba. Naruto and Kiba had started to get closer towards the end of his time at Konohagakure before his training trip. They really did have a lot in common. Choji and Naruto would always have a strained relationship in Narutos mind. He was still fairly upset that Choji and Shikamaru hadn't been there for Ino though Shikamaru was giving a lot of effort to try and make things right.

At the end of the ceremony Naruto had a clone carrying each child as he held a tired Ino in his. Naruto smiled at his sleeping wife as they flashed to the apartment that now just said 'Uzumaki.' Narutos clones each put his children to bed as he carried his wife to their bedroom and laid her down on her side of the bed.

Ino awoke to the feeling of the cool sheets and looked over at Naruto, "Hey Naruto-kun.. is it morning already?"

Naruto smiled at her, "No Ino-chan, we just got home from our wedding. You should get out of your dress so it doesn't get ruined then we can go to sleep."

Ino nodded as she went into the closet and took off the dress then put on the surprise she had bought for Naruto. Naruto took off his tuxedo and laid down in bed, expecting to be going to sleep since Ino was so tired. Ino opened the closet door and looked at Naruto then spoke his name in a slow, low, sultry voice. Naruto looked over and saw her in a black see through lingerie making his eyes go wide, "Ino-chan?"

She just smiled as she walked over to his side of the bed climbing on top of him, "I told you I was going to rock your world baby."

She gave him a devilish smile as she went to work on trying to fulfill her promise that she gave him during their dance.

* * *

_AN: So after I finish Painful Love I am thinking of trying my hand at another story, I still am a strong supporter of NaruIno but I want to try and see what I can do with other couples. No it won't be NaruTema, as I have said I have a hard time supporting that one since its so obvious in my mind that she will be with Shikamaru. I am leaning towards a Naruto/FemKyuubi fic right now. Though I am currently undecided since, but there are like 5 more chapters of Painful Love to go._

* * *

**HMV: Naruto is the one I wouldn't want to piss off, or Killer B. B because of his mastery of the 8 Tails and Naruto because he excels in battle, even when all odds are against him. Gaara lost to Naruto, so just by common logic, at least in my mind, Naruto is worse. Hope that you continue to enjoy the story HMV!**

**Gold Testament: Okay, thanks for your input I suppose.**

**Evil-Pain: Glad that you are still enjoying the FanFiction story that you requested so much. ****Hope that you continue to enjoy the story Evil-Pain!**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Glad that you are enjoying it so much Keeper, you seem to be truly enjoying this story as well as The New Kunoichi. ****Hope that you continue to enjoy the story Keeper!**

**SinOfDisaster: Well it is Drama based, so I am having everything kind of come at a price. I don't know if I will do that, I doubt it but it is an idea that I have considered.**

**Rokuro10: Glad that you are loving the story, always nice to hear from a new reviewer that they are enjoying the story. ****Hope that you continue to enjoy the story Rokuro10!**

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36: Glad that you are liking the direction of the story man, yeah some of the reviewers in my stories are really getting on my nerves haha. ****Hope that you continue to enjoy the story ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36!**

******Jaku Uzumaki: Same with the Third, he would have been livid. But that isn't the case all in all. ****Hope that you continue to enjoy the story Jaku!**

**********Darkcloud02: I am glad that you are enjoying the story so much, hope that it continues. I am trying to have a lot of twists in the story. ****Hope that you continue to enjoy the story Darkcloud02!**

**********Darious Frost: I am trying to slowly show how the rookies feel about it, that way its not all forced into one chapter. Your makeup and puppet comment made me chuckle, but I am glad you like my stories. ****Hope that you continue to enjoy the story Darious!**

**********Erotic Dreams: Going to have to wait and see my friend. ****Hope that you continue to enjoy the story Erotic!**

**********AnbuDragon: As I said, since he is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki the normal rules and laws were ignored by the Council and Civilians. Only those close to him really cared that it was in self defense. **

**********Suave Jiraiya: Maybe you should have waited to see exactly where I was going with it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**********************************So this is a story that was requested by Evil-pain, since he has been a very dedicated fan since Blue Eyed Lovers. Not sure how he felt about All for Her, I decided too go out of my way too give him a story he has always wanted. I will do this for all of my more dedicated fans if they want, though I will only do 2 at a time they will all last about 15-20 Chapters on average. I hope you all enjoy the new story that is dedicated too Evil-pain. Thanks for the support man!**

**********************************Remember, One Story gets One Chapter a day. Today was Painful Love, Tomorrow is Legend of the Namikaze and then it is The New Kunoichi. After that we repeat the cycle! Hope you enjoy the updates when they come out!**

* * *

_**Painful Love**_

___Disclaimer: MrApathy does not own Naruto, just the basic plot of this story._

_**Chapter 13: Leaf Makes A Move**_

_Wow, almost 33K Views on this story, I truly do appreciate all of the support that my fans have given me!_

The council sat in their chambers, the Hokage had taken an unexpected trip to Sunagakure to discuss with the Kazekage. Their topic was the fact that Naruto had left the village, but they didn't trust Tsunade, especially since her escort were Narutos friends and not ANBU. They had a ANBU member tail them to Sunagakure and report back to them.

They sat there waiting for the return of their agent until finally a ANBU dressed man with a Rat face mask appeared. He looked through the eye slits, "Honorable Council, I have come to give my report."

They nodded and he looked at them, "Naruto Uzumaki is in Sunagakure. He married Ino Yamanaka, changing her name as well as their children. Thus effectively counteracting your bounty that you put on them. They also relinquished citizenship in Konohagakure, claiming citizenship in Sunagakure. This has made it so that you have no grounds to put a bounty on Ino, Shin or Ina Uzumaki."

The council glared at one another as Danzo spoke, "Kazekage Gaara must have come up with that plan, the demon isn't that intelligent."

The elderly council man spoke, "Not necessarily, Ino Uzumaki was the top kunoichi of her class. She may have come up with the plan as well."

The elderly council woman then spoke, "That is possible, she was someone we thought would go far as a kunoichi until she had children. As any mother would, she picked her children over her career as a kunoichi."

The council all nodded then Danzo took the initiative, "The important thing is that we have to replace Tsunade as the Hokage. She can't put personal feelings before the village, she picked Naruto. She is trying to conceal his location, aiding in countering our moves and conspiring with other nations. This means she will be relinquished of her title and taken into custody. Rat, take a squad with you to Sunagakure and apprehend her."

Rat looked at Danzo, "Sir I believe that would be a bad idea. There are Konohagakure Nin there that will pick her and Naruto over your orders. There is also the fact that Naruto himself is there."

Danzo shook his head, "Make it known anyone who tries to stop you will be placed into the Bingo Book as a deserter."

Rat stood still for a moment then nodded his head, getting some other ANBU members. They all disappeared, going towards Sunagakure, making it there in a couple hours since they are ANBU. The 6 ANBU members stood outside the gate. There was Rat, Boar, Ox, Cat, Hawk and Dog, they stood outside the gate waiting for Tsunade.

Naruto had decided that he would help see everyone out of the gates. They had made the effort to come all this way to see his wedding so he should see them out. He knew that Ino would have liked to be here but she had worn herself out trying to wear him out. Naruto walked through the gate with them and stopped as he caught the scent of the 6 Konohagakure ANBU. Everyone noticed that he stopped and tensed up, Jiraiya looked around and then spoke, "Whats wrong Naruto?"

Naruto sniffed the air again, "I smell Konohagakure ANBU, I guess they have come for me."

Tsunade looked at the sand dune as they came over the hill since their cover had been blown. They stood on the sand dune looking at the group of Konohagakure ninja and Naruto, "We have come to take Tsunade into custody."

The other Konohagakure instantly got between Tsunade and the ANBU members. Tsunade spoke from behind them, "On what grounds?"

Rat spoke up, "Your under arrest and being stripped of your Hokage title for knowing, aiding and concealing the location of Naruto Uzumaki. Though you all have freed his wife and children from their bounty, we have been ordered to capture and detain you. I also am suppose to tell you all that anyone that tries to stop up is going to be exiled and put in the bingo book with a bounty on them."

None of them moved though then Naruto flashed in front of them. Naruto glared at the 6 ANBU members, "Leave now."

They all looked at Naruto and put their hands on their blades. That was when the one in a dog mask spoke, "We have no problem taking you out as well Naruto. It would be a easy paycheck for us."

Naruto pulled out a couple of his transportation kunai and threw them at the ANBU. As he flashed he formed a rasengan in each of his hands. He flashed to the first one connecting it to Dogs stomach then flashed to Hawk doing the same. Both ANBU were sent flying backwards dead as Ox flashed at Naruto.

There was a loud noise then Naruto looked back to see Sasuke had impaled the man with a chidori. Sasuke pulled out his arm and then the other 3 were engulfed in sand. Naruto looked over to see that Gaara had joined them as well. When the 6 ANBU were disposed of Gaara looked at them all, "I suppose that you will all be wanting to stay here as well now?"

They all nodded and Gaara sighed, "Alright.. same as Naruto, you all are now active shinobi for Sunagakure."

Most of them nodded but there was one who spoke up, "What about our families in Konohagakure though?"

Choji wasn't okay with leaving his family. He had always been sentimental to his family, leaving them was a decision he didn't want to make. Gaara looked over at Choji, "You don't have to stay here, this is only for those who decide they want to."

Choji nodded then started to head back to Konohagakure on his own as everyone else chose to stay in Sunagakure. They all got settled in the same apartment complex that Naruto and Ino stay at then Naruto, Ino, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Gaara all met in his office. When they all sat down Gaara looked at them all, "I don't mind giving you all homes here for your services, but we have to face the truth that Konohagakure will not stop now. This will lead to a war between Konohagakure and Sunagakure. Both sides will try and get allies, so we need to try and get ours now."

Naruto nodded in agreement, "Jiraiya-sensei you should go to Kumogakure and talk to the Raikage and Killer B. They would be a valuable asset if it does come to war. Tsunade, Gaara, Sasuke and I will go to the edge of River Country and Fire Country and request that the council meets us to discuss this. I would prefer that we not end up in a war because of me."

Everyone but Ino nodded, she didn't care for the idea of Naruto being so close to the people that put the bounty on his head. Gaara ended the meeting saying that he was going to go and send the letter to Konohagakure about meeting them in River Country. Naruto stood up and looked at Ino who was still sitting down. She was gazing extremely hard into space, Naruto touched her shoulder, "Ino-koi, whats wrong?"

Ino snapped out of it and looked over at Naruto who was giving her a concerned look. She slowly stood up and took his hand as they walked out, "I don't like this plan Naruto-kun.. your going to go and confront the people who are trying to get you killed."

Naruto looked at her as they walked. She had her head down, showing that the whole idea was obviously bothering her greatly. Naruto put his arm around her as they walked and kissed her on the side of the head. Ino looked up at him, "I can't let people die because of me Ino-chan. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. Please try to understand that for me, I really don't want you to be sad or angry with me."

Ino sighed as she looked at him, she knew he didn't want her to be upset with him. Ino leaned her head on his shoulder, trying to give him some comfort. Naruto looked at her, "Does this mean that you aren't upset with me then Ino-chan?"

Ino just continued to lean on his shoulder, "I haven't really decided yet.. I don't want you doing this but I understand why you are doing it. Either way, I know that you are going to go and do it. All I can say is that you better come home to me and our children or I will kill you in the next life."

Naruto smiled as he leaned down and kissed her gently on her lips. When they broke he smiled at her, "I promise that I will come home to you Ino-koi and our children."

Ino nodded at him as they walked to their apartment where TenTen and Lee were watching their kids. Naruto opened the door for Ino so that she could walk in and they relieved their friends from babysitting duty. The plan was relaid to everyone who wasn't at the meeting and Tsunade, Sasuke, Gaara and Naruto started to get their gear ready. Shin was in his parents room with Naruto as he gathered his gear, "Why do you have to go Naruto?"

Naruto looked over at him as he put his bag over his shoulder, "This is all happening because of me Shin, it wouldn't be right to do nothing. While I am gone, you are the man of the house. Make sure you behave for your mother and help out as much as you can okay?"

Shin nodded his head making Naruto smile as he leaned down by his son, "Try and get along with Ina while I am gone as well. If you do these things for me then the day after I come back we will go and eat as much ramen as you want."

Shin smirked at the offer and nodded his head quickly. Naruto ruffled his hair as Shin left and Ino walked in, still looking at him with concern. Naruto put his bag down as she came over and wrapped her arms around him. Naruto simply put his arms around her as well, holding her close to try and comfort his wife. When he released her she looked up at him, "Remember what I told you Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at her and nodded his head before leaning down to kiss her. Ino gave him a quick peck on his lips, "You will get a better kiss when you come home"

Naruto smiled at her, "You really know how to motivate someone Ino-chan. I will hopefully be back tonight or tomorrow sometime."

Ino nodded her head and he kissed her cheek as he picked up his bag again. He smiled at her, "I love you Ino-chan, be back as soon as I can."

She nodded as she walked with him to the door and he kissed her forehead before he disappeared. Naruto reappeared at the front gate with Sasuke, Tsunade and Gaara and they ran off towards the Land of Rivers. They made it there in half a day and spotted the council of Konohagakure with Danzo wearing the Hokage outfit.

They walked up with Gaara in the front, "I asked you all to come here because we don't want this to become a war. We are willing to fight if it does come to that though, Sunagakure will not turn over Naruto Uzumaki or any of the others."

The Konohagakure council looked at him, "That means that you are choosing to become our enemy Kazekage."

Gaara held his monotone look, "Sunagakure only had a good alliance with Konohagakure because of Naruto Uzumaki. He no longer resides there and lives in Sunagakure, as does most of his friends since your decision to capture Tsunade went awry."

Naruto looked at them and then spoke up, "I want to kill them, they put Ino-chan and my children in harms way."

Gaara looked over at Naruto, "Do not kill them unless they start the war Naruto. At that point, I will let you kill them."

Naruto continued to glare at them, "I don't want a war but I really want to kill you all. You should consider that before you make any rash decisions. I can easily get back into Konohagakure without any of you knowing until it is to late."

The council all looked at one another then Danzo spoke up, "The Kyuubi and the Sharingan are property of Konohagakure, we want him back and war can be averted."

Sasuke spoke up, "The Sharingan is property of the Uchiha Clan, Konohagakure has no claim to it."

Naruto then spoke up, "Kurama is his own being, he is just trapped inside of me, that makes him my property and I renounced citizenship and military status inside Konohagakure when I took them in Sunagakure. Thus making it so that Kurama doesn't belong to Konohagakure either."

Danzo squinted his one showing eye, "You are also in possession of a Byakugan, I have an order by Hiashi that the Byakugan needs to be returned to Konohagakure."

Tsunade looked at Danzo, "Until there is an offical order from Hiashi we won't believe a snake like you. Hiashi wouldn't care if Hinata left, we know that Hinabi was going to become the next Hyuga head and only because Neji can't. Until Hiashi himself asks for her back we won't even consider it."

Danzo glared at her, "Fine, we will send Hiashi to Sunagakure to ask for her back. Until then, we are at a stalemate."

Gaara nodded his head, "That is fine, we won't make a move until you do. Any more hostile actions taken by Konohagakure will result in us believing that you are declaring war. When and if that happens then I will release Naruto on you all."

Naruto had an evil smirk on his face from the comment, then flashed behind Danzo. He spoke with a dark voice, "I know it was your influence that put my family at risk. I am sure that you know how I let Inoichi drown on his own blood, that will be a kind death to what I have planned for you. Think about that before you make any moves you stupid old fool."

Naruto walked past him and then the Sunagakure party left leaving an angry, but partially scared Danzo as well as a scared Konohagakure council. The Sunagakure party returned back to their respective houses at about midnight. Naruto walked in to see Ino sitting there waiting for him. Naruto gave her a smile, "Ino-koi, why aren't you in bed?"

Ino smiled at him, "I was waiting for my husband to come home."

Naruto gave her a soft smile, "Ino-chan, there was no guarantee I was going to come home tonight. You shouldn't have done that."

Ino smiled right back at him, "Well I wouldn't be comfortable in our bed without you there next to me."

Naruto gave her a kind smile as she walked over to him and smiled. Naruto put his hand on her cheek and pulled her into a long and passionate kiss. When they broke she grabbed his hand and led him into their bedroom to have some fun and go to bed.

* * *

_Okay, I am not continuing this discussion on The New Kunoichi because that isn't NaruIno. I continued on the last Chapter of Legend of the Namikazes and will do so again on the Chapter tomorrow. There was a suggestion of NaruKarin but sorry, I really dislike her character. I think it has to do with the whole even in Shippuden every girl falls in love with Sasuke crap. I have basically decided that it will be NaruFemKyuu. I am also going to be starting a story for AnbuDragon, the discussion between us on what it will be is being done over PM's so no information gets leaked. All I will tell you is that story will always update the same day as The New Kunoichi since that story is so easy for me to write. It is easily becoming my favorite story that I am currently writing. I also have another idea that I am toying with in my head that I might start, though it will probably update once a week. It will be another NaruIno story, so just a heads up._

* * *

**A.M. Pheonix: I replied to your suggestions on LotN, though I do appreciate them. Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you continue to support the story! I will readdress you hear because you pointed out a major reason I am leaning so heavily towards NaruFemKyuu. Your right, there are very few good NaruFemKyuu stories in my mind. There are some good one-shots but a lot of the stories I find that are good just die off.**

**WolfDots: **** I replied to your suggestions on LotN, though I do appreciate them. Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you continue to support the story!**

******Apedreitor: **** I replied to your suggestions on LotN, though I do appreciate them. Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you continue to support the story! Yeah, I thought it was a bit humorous as well. I want to address one of your suggestions here. NaruShiz will NEVER be done by me, I am sorry to inform you of this. I am a strong fan of them having a Brother/Sister relationship, not a sexual/romantic relationship.**

**********EbonPurlight:**** I replied to your suggestions on LotN, though I do appreciate them. Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you continue to support the story! Another person that I wanted to address a specific suggestion, Gender Benders are something that I don't do, sorry.**

******UraharafanXDXDXD: I never mind answering questions of a fan! 1) Probably 18-20 Chapters. 2) Nope. 3) I try to keep a standard, though the standard I feel is always increasing as I write more and I progress as a writer.**

******Darious Frost: Yeah I think that the conversation between them was humorous as well. **** I replied to your suggestions on LotN, though I do appreciate them. Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you continue to support the story!**

******The Keeper of Worlds: Well I am glad that I was able to impress you Keeper. I never really thought about how different I make Naruto in all of my active stories. Each one is different though and as you said NaruIno and NaruTayu are extremely different pairings. I am glad that you enjoy my work and I hope that you continue to enjoy it!**

******HMV: Well I thought we were talking in just general of fear, I was basing mine off of who I wouldn't want to fight. I mean Naruto beat Gaara/Shukaku using the bare minimum of Kyuubis chakra. He had no idea of how to control the Kyuubi chakra at that point. If Naruto and Gaara had the same amount of experience using it then Gaara would have had his ass whopped even harder. Glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

******Robtank: **** I replied to your suggestions on LotN, though I do appreciate them. Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you continue to support the story! Wanted to address the NaruAnko comment. A LOT of people have requested this, so I am actually considering it though it may be a couple stories away, I will never tell!**

**Evil-Pain: Yeah, I think that even with how I portray Naruto in this story, he would try to rekindle that friendship since it was such a strong bond for him. Glad you are still enjoying the story that I am writing for you Evil!**

**Roboguy45: Glad that you are enjoying the story!**

**Digitize27: No, there are really no story references in that way. This story is basically completely an AU. If I remember right I think that you are the other active NaruTayu writer as well. Hope that you continue to enjoy the story though Digitize!**

**One Warrior 86: If you don't grasp the concept then I don't feel like explaining it to you, sorry. Hope that you are enjoying the story and continue to regardless though.**

**AnbuDragon: We have already discussed this haha.**

**Raveman2: Glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that you continue to enjoy it Raveman2.**

**Darth Kakuzu: As I said, I am considering it but the NaruFemKyuu will more then likely happen. I feel that story area is lacking on this site. I felt the same way about my NaruTayu and I love writing that one. I hope that you continue to enjoy and support the story though!**

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36: Don't worry my friend, I will continue my NaruIno stories. I gave you personally a direct response in Legend of the Namikazes but I want to do it again here. NaruIno will always have at least 1 active story with me, I will be continuing LotN and when that one finishes I will move onto another one. As I said above I am also considering starting another one that started forming in my head randomly tonight.**

**Rayo-Amarillo: I am glad that you are still enjoying my story so much Rayo! I hope that continues!**


	14. Chapter 14

**********************************So this is a story that was requested by Evil-pain, since he has been a very dedicated fan since Blue Eyed Lovers. Not sure how he felt about All for Her, I decided too go out of my way too give him a story he has always wanted. I will do this for all of my more dedicated fans if they want, though I will only do 2 at a time they will all last about 15-20 Chapters on average. I hope you all enjoy the new story that is dedicated too Evil-pain. Thanks for the support man!**

**********************************Remember, One Story gets One Chapter a day. Today was Painful Love, Tomorrow is Legend of the Namikaze and then it is The New Kunoichi. After that we repeat the cycle! Hope you enjoy the updates when they come out!**

* * *

_**Painful Love**_

___Disclaimer: MrApathy does not own Naruto, just the basic plot of this story._

_**Chapter 14: It Is Konohagakures Move Now**_

_Thanks to Killburn1001 for Beta Reading Painful Love._

_Happy/Merry Christmas Eve! Legend of the Namikaze WILL be updating on Christmas Day(Tomorrow)_

For a month, there was no news, messages or attempts to attack anyone by Konohagakure. Gaara had taken this as a sign that they had decided against starting a war. They must have known that this was a war that they wouldn't win. Jiraiya had returned with a letter from the Raikage pledging his allegiance to Sunagakure as well as Naruto.

In the end, they were the superior fighting force by a long shot. Konohagakure would be foolish to try and pick a fight with them, even Konohagakure knew that. While Konohagakure was debating about what they were going to do they wanted to make sure that they brought back at least the Byakugan. That being said they had sent Hiashi to request that Hinata come back to Konohagakure.

Currently the group of now Sunagakure Shinobi were waiting at the front gate for his arrival. Per Gaaras request they had sent a letter to inform that he was on his way. When Hiashi arrived with Hinabi in tow he was greeted by Hinata, Kiba, Naruto and Ino. Hiashi saw the welcoming party and approached his eldest daughter, "Hinata, you must come back with me. You are putting the Hyuga in a tough situation."

Hinata looked at her father, "No, I want to do what I feel is right. I feel that protecting my friends is more important then the village. Besides, here I have choices, I don't have you trying to run my life for me."

Hiashi looked at his daughter, "The village doesn't want other villages to get their hands on the Byakugan. I can not let you put our clan at risk Hinata, you will come home even if I have to force you."

Naruto tapped Ino on her hip to make it so she wasn't leaning into him anymore. When she moved Naruto and Kiba both came and stood behind Hinata. Kiba spoke up, "She isn't going anywhere by force."

Hiashi looked at the two shinobi behind her as Hinata again spoke up, "We have decide that friendship and bonds are more important then a village. A village just views us as tools, people that are expendable. Friends view each other as people that their life wouldn't be the same without."

Hiashi looked back at his daughter, "Fine.. I am not going to try and fight all of you. I will put the caged bird seal on you though. If you agree to this, then I should be able to keep the council at bay."

Hinata nodded as she moved her hair out of the way for the seal. The Hyuga clan had moved it and Hiashi flashed through hand signs and put his hand on her neck. Hinata winced her eyes in pain as the seal appeared and then Hiashi moved his hand, "There."

Kiba looked at her neck, worried about his girlfriend. Hiashi backed up a few steps and Naruto went back to leaning on the wall and Ino leaning on him. Hiashi looked at his eldest daughter, "I hope that you find whatever you have always looked for here Hinata."

Hinata nodded as she walked with Kiba back into Sunagakure as Naruto stood there watching Hiashi still. Hiashi locked gazes with him, "I am not here to fight with you Naruto. I hope you realize how many people you have put in harms way from your choices."

Naruto just continued to look at the Hyuga Clan Head, "I didn't ask them to stay here. They decided to stay here on their own whims. I will feel bad if a war breaks out and people lose their lives over it but their choices to leave Konohagakure, most have underlying reasons."

Naruto tapped Ino on her hip again and she moved out of the way as she listened to him speak. Naruto looked at Hiashi, "Lets use Hinata as a example, she didn't want to live a life that you controlled. She wanted to marry the man she had fallen in love with that you were blocking for being in a different clan. Kiba for the same reason. Tsunade was going to be taken into custody. Shikamaru would be forced to stop seeing Temari. Jiraiya had no one else left in Konohagakure. Shizune couldn't be without her master. There were some who picked to come just for me, such as my wife as well as Sasuke and Sakura."

Naruto looked the Hyuga Clan Head dead in his white eye, "I am not the only reason that people left. Don't put your failings as a father on me, I don't put my failures on others. Man up."

Naruto turned and Ino grabbed his hand as some Sunagakure ANBU got in front of the Hyuga Clan Head. As Naruto and Ino walked she kissed him on his cheek. Naruto looked at her as she smiled at him, "I am so proud of you Naruto-kun."

Naruto rose his eyebrow at his platinum blond wife, "Why is that Ino-koi?"

Ino smiled as she got closer to him as they walked through the streets of the village. They both liked how the village didn't treat Naruto as something different. They actually accepted Jinchuriki here, especially since Gaara was their Kazekage. Ino nuzzled her head into his shoulder, "That is obvious, because you are starting to stop blaming yourself for every little thing that goes wrong. You are starting to understand that people make their choices for their own reasons. Just like I did when I chose to be with you as well as moving our family here."

Naruto looked at her and gave her a kind smile, "Huh.. and here I was thinking that following me here was some diabolical plan to get me to marry you."

Ino shook her head at the comment, "Of course you would say something like that."

Naruto smiled as he lifted her up into his arms as he walked. She looked at him with a rose eyebrow, "I only think everything is my fault when it comes to our lives Ino-chan. Its not that I don't understand that people make their own choices its that I feel some of yours were restricted is all."

Ino wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked with her in his arms. Ino kissed him on his cheek again, "Your such an idiot Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled a little as he gave her a quick and gentle kiss on her lips. When they broke he smiled at her some more, "Yeah.. but I am your idiot Ino-koi."

Ino smiled and nodded her head as he started to walk up the stairs to their apartment. He gently put her down on the ground when he got to their door and opened the door to see Ina beating up on Shin. Ino quickly picked up her daughter, "What are you doing!?"

Ina glared at her brother over her mothers shoulder, "HE SAID I AM UGLY!"

Ino looked over at Shin, "Did you really call your sister ugly Shin, be honest."

Shin looked away scratching his head, "There may have been words that sounded like that."

Ino frowned at her son while Ina struggled to get loose to go back to beating him. Ino handed Ina off to Naruto who could easily control their daughter while Ino looked at Shin, "Why did you say that about your sister?"

Shin looked at his mother, "WELL SHE SAID I AM STUPID!"

Naruto smirked, "Oh so the plot thickens."

Ino gave Naruto a evil eye, telling him how he wasn't helping making him be quiet. Personally he enjoyed watching his children have their little back and forth, he found it amusing. Ino looked over at Ina, "Ina, is that true, did you call your brother stupid?"

Ina looked at her mom, "Well he is!"

Ino sighed as she rubbed her forehead and stood up, "Your both being childish."

Naruto instantly thought to himself, _'Their 3..' _but he wasn't going to even say it. More then likely, if he opened his mouth and said that he would be slapped upside the head. Shin on the other hand, didn't seem to grasp the concept completely yet, "Of course we act childish, we are 3 mommy."

Ino gave him the death glare, that was something he was familiar with and instantly shut up. Naruto sighed as he put Ina on the ground and walked over to his wife, placing a hand on each hip. Ino looked over her shoulder at him as he kissed her shoulder, "Calm down Ino-koi, they are kids and siblings. Isn't this how they normally act?"

Ino looked at her kids who were being quiet to avoid the wrath of their mother but were giving each other the evil eye as well. Ino just shook her head, "Fine.. we will do it your fathers way. Go at it for all I care.."

The kids got ready to tackle one another but her sentence wasn't yet finished, "BUT! If either of you breaks something, you will both feel the full force of my punishment."

Shin froze, knowing what that was. Ina, who was normally well behaved, didn't know what that meant and tackled her brother to the ground. They rolled on the ground, biting, hitting, hair pulling and scratching the whole way down.

Naruto sat down on the couch to watch as Ino sat on his lap to cuddle into him. Their fight went on for a good ten minutes before they were to tired to remember what they were fighting about to start with. Both looked over at their parents, "Can we go out for dinner?"

Ino shook her head no, "Your father and I have to go to a meeting tonight. That means that Uncle Lee and Aunt TenTen are going to be watching you tonight, all night as well. Go get ready then I will take you to pester them about it."

The kids looked at one another then went and got their things ready to go. Eager to ask to go out to dinner, Lee was a sucker for them. Just somehow make it seem like a workout and add a couple youthfuls in there and it was theirs. They quickly packed a couple bags and returned to their parents. Naruto and Ino got up then walked them a couple doors over to Lee and TenTens.

Lee answered the door and Ina and Shin instantly went to work on him. Shin, being more like Naruto then he cared to admit, was in the lead. Shin smirked, "Uncle Lee! We should have a youthful workout to see who is more youthful at eating ramen!"

Lees eyes lit up at the thought of a challenge and a workout, "YOUR ON MY YOUTHFUL GODCHILDREN!"

They smirked evilly at their success, a smirk they had gotten from their mother. Naruto just rubbed his forehead then looked at Lee, "Thanks for taking care of them tonight Lee, we have to attend the meeting tonight about Konohagakure."

Lee nodded his head, "It is not a problem my youthful friend. All I ask is you please inform us of any decisions that are made."

Naruto nodded his head then grabbed Inos hand before disappearing to Gaaras office where the others had already gathered. It was the typical turnout of Naruto, Ino, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Jiraiya and Tsunade. When Naruto and Ino took their seats the meeting begun.

Gaara started it off, "Well, the Hyuga Head came here today but Hinata elected to stay here. She negotiated her plea with Hiashi and received some kind of seal."

Naruto nodded his head, "The Caged Bird Seal was placed on her neck, ensuring that if she dies that the Byakugan would be sealed with her. That was Hiashis only condition, thus making a political issue with the Hyuga family no longer existant."

Gaara nodded his head, "Konohagakure has yet to make an actual move. I had sent a message to them asking if they had decided to concede to our demands of just letting us live in peace or not but they have yet to reply."

Shikamaru spoke up, "Tactically speaking, they probably won't reply until the end in which point they will say they do. That will make us lower our guards, then they will attack. They are more then likely using this time to try and talk to other nations in supporting their causes."

Jiraiya nodded his head in agreement, "I received word the other day from Kumogakure that some black haired boy named Sai asked them to align with Konohagakure against us. I think that currently they are measuring their military advantages against us."

Tsunade sighed, "If that is true, then Danzo has no intention of not going to war. Though the other members of the council seemed to favor the idea of peace in our brief meeting in the Land of Rivers."

Gaara nodded his head then looked over at Naruto, "You still haven't done anything right Naruto?"

Naruto nodded his head, "I haven't attacked any of them yet.. though, I still think we should. Prove that we are willing to fight for what we believe is right."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, "I agree, anyone can rebel and run. Anyone can say that what they are doing is for the right reasons. Perhaps the final push that we need to do is to prove that we mean what we say."

Gaara looked at Sasuke, then looked over at Shikamaru and Temari who were discussing it as the current think tank of this meeting. Shikamaru sighed, "Unfortunately we agree, we think the best move right now is to show that we mean what we say. This also means that whoever does it will never have a chance to return to Konohagakure. I know that Naruto has been biting at the bit for the opportunity, but what you will have to do will make your bounty sky rocket."

Naruto smiled evilly, "I don't mind the bounty but I will have to discuss it with Ino-chan. Make sure that she is okay with never going back to Konohagakure."

Ino smiled, happy to know that he was willing to talk to her about something before he made a decision. Especially something that was so major in the end game. She already knew what she was going to decide on though, give him that final peace he was seeking. Ino kissed him on the cheek, "You can go kill him finally Naruto-koi."

Narutos smile got wider as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips, "I love you Ino-koi."

Ino smiled and rubbed her hand on his cheek as Gaara cleared his throat, "I have told you no sex in my office. Now, I believe we have come to a decision. We will prove our words by Naruto assassinating Danzo, make sure the Council sees you do it. Tell them why you did it then come straight back. Do you understand Naruto?"

Naruto nodded his head as he looked at his red headed friend. Gaara nodded his head, "Good, then you can do that in three days. Until then, we are adjourned, no meetings until after Naruto completes his mission."

They all nodded and stood then Naruto grabbed Inos hand, transporting them both back to their apartment. Naruto smiled at Ino and kissed her on the cheek, "Thank you for this Ino-chan."

Ino smiled, "Don't thank me yet, your going to have to earn it baby."

Ino grabbed his shirt and drug him into their bedroom for a night full of fun.

* * *

**Gold Testament: That is where you are wrong, Danzo DOES NOT have the Uchiha Bloodline, he has the Sharingan implanted. Its the same with Kakashi, though they have the eye they are not Uchiha, they could not make more Sharingan users like Sasuke could. Thanks for the support in the story and I hope that you continue to support the story as it progresses!**

**Raveman2: I feel that if war broke out Iwa would pick neither side and then attack when they are both weaker. Picking the opportune moment so to speak. I believe that I somewhat answered your Hinata question in the Chapter, if I didn't then I will answer in the RR. ****Thanks for the support in the story and I hope that you continue to support the story as it progresses!**

**Jaku Uzumaki: Thanks Jaku. ****Thanks for the support in the story and I hope that you continue to support the story as it progresses!**

**Roboguy45: No one other then Jiraiya, Naruto, Gaara, Ino and for argument Tsunade know that he uses it. Other then that, I have never shown that anyone knows that he uses the Flying Thunder God Jutsu. ****Thanks for the support in the story and I hope that you continue to support the story as it progresses!**

**Darkking694: Thanks for the words of encouragement. ****Thanks for the support in the story and I hope that you continue to support the story as it progresses!**

**Traciss: Thanks man. ****Thanks for the support in the story and I hope that you continue to support the story as it progresses!**

**HMV: You will have to wait and see if Danzo gets it or not. ****Thanks for the support in the story and I hope that you continue to support the story as it progresses!**

**ThomasNealy: Do you not realize that ALL of ANBU ROOT was under Danzos control and were loyal to only Danzo? **

**IronDragon555: Thank you for the words of praise and encouragement. ****Thanks for the support in the story and I hope that you continue to support the story as it progresses!**

**Darious Frost: I think that the way I have portrayed Naruto thus far supported his dark words. He has shown he will kill for his family and he really wants to kill Danzo for what he did. I answered your question about a return in the Chapter so now you know that. ****Thanks for the support in the story and I hope that you continue to support the story as it progresses!**

**AnbuDragon: New Dog since Kakashi is no longer an ANBU member. ****Thanks for the support in the story and I hope that you continue to support the story as it progresses!**

**Erotic Dreams: Glad that you are enjoying my update rate and stories Erotic. ****Thanks for the support in the story and I hope that you continue to support the story as it progresses!**

**Evil-Pain: Merry Christmas to you as well my friend. ****Thanks for the support in the story and I hope that you continue to support the story as it progresses!**  



	15. Chapter 15

**********************************So this is a story that was requested by Evil-pain, since he has been a very dedicated fan since Blue Eyed Lovers. Not sure how he felt about All for Her, I decided too go out of my way too give him a story he has always wanted. I will do this for all of my more dedicated fans if they want, though I will only do 2 at a time they will all last about 15-20 Chapters on average. I hope you all enjoy the new story that is dedicated too Evil-pain. Thanks for the support man!**

**********************************Remember, One Story gets One Chapter a day. Today was Painful Love, Tomorrow is Legend of the Namikaze and then it is The New Kunoichi. After that we repeat the cycle! Hope you enjoy the updates when they come out! Naruto: Crazed Love as well as Naruto: Master of the Wind will update when I get the Chapters done, there are no scheduled days for them.**

* * *

_**Painful Love**_

___Disclaimer: MrApathy does not own Naruto, just the basic plot of this story._

_**Chapter 15: Assassination of Danzo**_

Naruto gave it a couple days, making sure that no one was against the idea of him killing Danzo. No one spoke up though, so he took that as a good sign that he had the green light to go through with it. Naruto was glad that no one objected, this was something that he was greatly looking forward to. Though Naruto was someone that no man could easily rival, Danzo was supposedly strong. Powerful enough to keep an entire division of ANBU under control.

Naruto had confidence in his abilities though, confident that he would be able to do the job he had been asked to do then come home to his wife and children. His wife, had lived up to her words and made him earn it. Naruto was starting to think that the more time they spent together the more energy she seemed to have. Not that he was necessarily complaining, he definitely didn't mind the way he had to earn what he asked for.

Ino was currently cuddling into his chest while sleeping. She had a content smile on her face, but Naruto knew that a night attack was the best choice for what he was going to do. Naruto had a gut feeling that if he did leave without saying goodbye to her that when he came back she may just kill him. Naruto leaned down and kissed her gently, rousing her from the peaceful sleep that she was enjoying. She kissed her husband back then smiled at him, "What do you need Naruto-kun, ready for another round?"

Naruto smiled as he shook his head. If someone had asked if he thought that Ino Yamanaka was this damn frisky before he came back then he never would have said yes. Though, he had found out the fun way that he was wrong in that assumption. He figured that she was by far the friskiest woman alive, but from what he understood, young married couple often engaged in making love. He didn't mind though, he was more then willing to give in to her more primitive desires and please her whenever she wanted. His smile stayed, "Not right now Ino-koi, maybe once I return. I have to go and do that mission that I was assigned by Gaara a week ago. I just didn't want to leave without saying goodbye, I figured that if I did that you would have been extremely upset with me."

Ino smiled and nodded at the blond haired man, watching as he got out of their bed to get his clothes on. He typically only slept in his boxers, making it easier on them both when she found herself needing some sort of relief. Naruto walked over to the closet and put on his ninja gear then picked up his katana and tied it over his back. Naruto then walked over to their dresser and picked up his headband, it didn't have a Konohagakure Leaf anymore but it didn't possess the Sunagakure symbol either. Instead, Gaara had put something else, the Kanji for Demon.

Though Naruto wasn't exactly enthused about the kanji that his red headed friend had put on his headband it fit. The reason that they came to Sunagakure was the fact that he was the 9 Tailed Foxes host and in the eyes of Konohagakure, a demon. Naruto tied it to his forehead before he looked over at his wife who was giving him a loving smile. Naruto walked over to her side of the bed and leaned down, capturing her lips in another kiss before winking at her, "I will be home soon I hope Ino-koi, don't wait up okay. Go back to sleep, hopefully when you wake up I will be right next to you too."

Ino looked at him and put her hand behind his head, pulling him into another kiss. It was a long, passionate kiss between the young blond married couple. Showing how much they truly loved each other through their passionate kiss. When they broke Naruto rubbed his hand on her cheek, "I love you Ino Uzumaki, I hope you know that. I am going to go and do what I have to do, what is necessary to keep you and our children safe. See you when you wake up in the morning beautiful."

Ino gave her husband a nod as she released him and he disappeared in a flash of yellow, using his transportation jutsu to arrive in his old home in Konohagakure. Ino continued to look at where he once stood then laid her head back down on the pillow, knowing she would not be getting any more sleep that night. She would be to busy worrying about him, about what he was doing and who he was going up against. She knew why he was doing it, she also agreed with his reasoning knowing that it was the one way that they could truly be free from the shackles of Konohagakure. Still, he was her husband and the man she had fallen in love with, how could she not worry about him.

Naruto looked around their old home, seeing that it had been broken into and vandalized for being his home. He shook his head in disapproval of how childish people who were suppose to be grown adults as well as some shinobi truly acted. Naruto looked around then disappeared from his speed, leaping quickly from rooftop to rooftop heading straight towards the Hokage Tower where Danzo would be. Naruto looked ahead and grabbed a kunai and threw it at the office.

The kunai flew through the window past Danzos head and then Naruto appeared in the office and grabbed the kunai. The blond haired Jinchuriki looked back over his shoulder and smirked at the one eyed older man. Danzo just looked up from the paperwork he was working on and then motioned for the ANBU to move in. Naruto released a fraction of his Kyuubi chakra, the air in the room almost becoming suffocating for all but Naruto, "Your time has come Danzo, I will take your life for putting my family in harms way."

Danzo stood up and Naruto flashed to each ANBU member, hitting them in the nerve center in their neck knocking them all out with ease. Naruto stepped in front of Danzo who looked at all the knocked out and unconscious ANBU members, "You only knocked them out, interesting.. I always thought that a demon would kill its target not spare them."

Naruto had a sinister smirk on his face as he looked at Danzo and his eyes turned crimson, losing the urge to gut the elderly man brutally. Narutos whisker marks grew darker as his K9 teeth grew longer. Danzo watched as some of Narutos features changed from releasing the portion of the Kyuubi chakra. Narutos eyes never left Danzo, "Oh I am going to kill my target, maybe your hearing aid didn't work, your the target. I will not be what you people make me out to be, I will not kill those who do not deserve to die. You though, you deserve to die and I will make sure that you die painfully, in a way that all of this god forsaken village knows what you did."

Danzos eye narrowed as he tried to activate his secret, the Sharingan eyes that he possessed. Naruto started to feel the residual effect of it but his Kyuubi chakra kicked in stopping the attack on his brain and perspective. Naruto smirked, "Oh.. is that what you hide under your bandage, a Sharingan? Do you not realize that I use to train and still do train with Sasuke Uchiha? A true Sharingan user, not someone who implanted an eye. Your efforts will do you no good against me."

Naruto flashed and kicked Danzo out the window, throwing the kunai he was still clutching up on top of the Hokage Monument as he grabbed Danzos shirt collar. Within the blink of an eye Danzo found themselves on top of the Hokage Monument. Naruto pushed him away, "What else do you have for me or was this a waste of my time? Did I get my hopes up for nothing, thinking you might actually be a challenge for me."

Danzo glared at the blond haired man, "Don't you get cocky boy. I am the Sixth Hokage of Konohagakure for a reason!"

Naruto started to laugh, "Yeah you are, the reason being is that a true Hokage decided that family is more important to her. Something that anyone with a family knows, that family is what is truly important. I doubt you have a family, a wife or anything. If you do, I feel sorry for having to live with someone like you."

Danzo continued to glare at him and then rolled up his sleeve, showing the other implanted Sharingan eyes that he had in his arm. Naruto just looked at it, "That is kind of gross.."

Danzo flashed through his own hand signs and glared at Naruto, pulling out kunai and breathing out on them. He then threw them at Naruto, his Kyuubi eyes picking up the wind chakra that was making their edges sharper, larger and more deadly. Naruto ducked them then then threw one of his kunai at Danzo who let it fly past him, little did he know that was what Naruto was expecting. Naruto flashed to it, catching it in one hand while the other hand formed a Rasengan. Danzo looked back over his shoulder to see the red eyes of Naruto, then the blond haired man slammed his jutsu into his back, "RASENGAN!"

Danzo went sliding away, cushioning the blow a little with a wind armor but not completely absorbing the blow. He felt that his left shoulder had been dislocated from the attack, and he had cushioned the attack, if he had connected at full force then that would have been the end of it. As Danzo skidded on the ground he turned his body to face Naruto as he snapped his shoulder back into place. Naruto looked at him, "Interesting, a wind armor. So you are a wind user as well, I thought only Asuma and I were the wind users that use to reside in Konohagakure."

Danzo shook his head at the blond haired jinchuriki, "The things that you never knew about this village could fill a couple of books."

Naruto ignored the attempted insult by the elderly Hokage. Naruto pulled out his katana and looked over at Danzo, "Regardless of that, I will be killing you tonight, then I will make you a spectacle. I will show the entire village that coming after my family isn't something that any of you should ever do. I was willing to live here, bear my burdens with or without my family. Then they were attacked so we decided to leave. Putting the bounty on me was expected, putting the bounty on my wife and my 3 year old children will cost you your life."

Danzo just continued to look at Naruto, "I should have killed the bitch and your offspring when I first found out that she was pregnant with your children. I gave them a shot, they picked you over the village. That makes them not worth a life, Konohagakure must come before everything else in that manner."

Naruto glared at him, "Konohagakure is just a village, a place where you form bonds with other people who share a lifestyle. You make friends, find people you love and if you are lucky, then you fall in love with someone to share whatever remains of your life. That was all that I wanted though it wasn't something I thought would happen. If you all had left us alone, then you would have lived past tonight. Though words are useless, you will still die."

Danzo couldn't help but to start laugh, not taking the blond haired man seriously. Naruto just looked at him as Danzo examined him, "Why doesn't your headband have a Sunagakure symbol on it now then Naruto, did the Kazekage already kick you out?"

Naruto looked at him, "Demons don't kill their own, that is why. Gaara found it amusing to put that, though the main reason I don't think I will share with you. What I will share is my blade slicing open your stomach, that way you are still alive as I pin your intestines to the Hokage Monument."

Danzo looked at the blond haired man as Naruto got down into an attack position then flashed at a speed that wasn't able to be picked up by a sharingan not in the hands of an Uchiha. Narutos sword tip entered the skin and sliced Danzo through the stomach, from one side to the other. Naruto then sliced off the hands of Danzo.

Danzo screamed out in pain and agony from what Naruto had just done to him then Naruto looked at him as he pulled out a kunai, stabbing each Sharingan to ruin them. Naruto looked at him as he stabbed the last one, "You don't deserve to be in possession of a Sharingan. Now, lets get to work on the message I want to leave to Konohagakure."

Naruto picked Danzo up and pulled him along then walked on the stone faces as Naruto pinned Danzos arms to the stone. Naruto reached into Danzos stomach, making him scream out in pain for the foreign feeling. Naruto gently pulled out the large intestine, stretching it to its limit then pinning it with a kunai. Repeating the process with the small intestine in the other direction.

Naruto channeled some of his chakra into a kunai and wrote a note above it, 'Demons Kill Those Who Attack Them.'

Naruto put his hand in the shadow clone jutsu sign as he sent one clone to each of the council members homes. Each one grabbing them from their bed and forcing them to the real Naruto who stood on top of the Hokage Tower staring at the now deceased Danzo. As the council members arrived and saw Naruto they looked up at Danzo and gasped. Naruto looked over his shoulder at them, "Do not worry, he was the only one I came here to kill. The rest of you will hear what I have to say as well as leave him there for a couple of days as a point."

They looked at one another and nodded their heads, feeling that if they denied him they might join Danzo up there. Naruto turned his body and looked at them, "This war, it ends now. There will be no war, the only casualty of it is him. I don't care if you leave my name in the Bingo Book or not, no one you send after me is near my level. You will not try and reenter my wife and children into the book either. Do you understand me so far?"

They all nodded their heads as he looked at them through crimson eyes still, "My friends who came to Sunagakure as well, they will not be entered in the bingo book. You will release them from military service right now, here is the scroll to do it."

Naruto tossed a scroll to the elderly council man who quickly signed and tossed it back over to Naruto. Naruto nodded as he put it in his pouch, "I will never return here unless you do something that I feel merits the need of my return, things like threatening the ones I hold dear. If you leave my life alone, I will leave yours alone. I don't feel that is to much to ask for."

The council nodded their head, then the elderly woman spoke, "We agree, now if that is all then leave our village and never return you demon."

Naruto smiled, "Gladly."

Naruto dispersed the shadow clone jutsu and then disappeared in a yellow flash, reappearing in his room that he shared with his wife. He took off his blade and gear, taking a quick shower then getting back into bed to have Ino instantly wrap her arms around him and cuddle into him. Ino looked up at him, "So is it done Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Yes Ino-koi, but you were suppose to be asleep when I came home."

Ino smiled, "You know that I can't sleep without you here with me Naruto-kun. Now I will be able to sleep no problem though."

Naruto smiled and pulled her into a quick kiss as he got more comfortable on the bed, "Okay Ino-koi. You can sleep easy from now on, we are free finally."

Ino smiled and nodded at her husband and moved her head a little to get more comfortable on him. Her eyes started to close as she spoke slowly, "Thats good Naruto-kun.. I am so... happy to hear.. it.. I love.. you."

Naruto smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "I love you more Ino-koi."

Ino smiled and shook her head no as she fell asleep on his chest. Happy to have him home with her in their bed, holding her as he always did. Happy that they were free from the shackles of Konohagakure, free to live their lives without Naruto having to look over their shoulders to make sure they were all safe.

To put it frank, she was the happiest that she could ever be. She was already extremely happy being with Naruto, married to the man she loved but now that they were able to live without those worries she was on cloud 9. Unable to resist the urge to smile throughout her sleep as he held her close to his warm body.

* * *

**HMV: Thanks. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Hope that you continue to enjoy the story as well as continue to voice your support for my work.**

**Gold Testament: As I said, he has the Sharingan but not the bloodline. Only an Uchiha could have a child that has the Sharingan as well. ****I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Hope that you continue to enjoy the story as well as continue to voice your support for my work.**

**A.M. Phoenix: Haha, well thanks for the Christmas wishes. I hope that you had a good Christmas as well. ****I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Hope that you continue to enjoy the story as well as continue to voice your support for my work.**

**Evil-Pain: Glad to hear it Evil. ****I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Hope that you continue to enjoy the story as well as continue to voice your support for my work.**

**AnbuDragon: Yeah he is still alive haha. ****I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Hope that you continue to enjoy the story as well as continue to voice your support for my work.**

**SimFlyer: Thanks for the encouragement and kind words Sim. Yes, they let Naruto off of his leash so that he can have his fun. ****I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Hope that you continue to enjoy the story as well as continue to voice your support for my work.**

**Robtank: I hope that you had a good Christmas as well Rob. ****I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Hope that you continue to enjoy the story as well as continue to voice your support for my work.**

**Darious Frost: Well I would agree with that, but Danzo and them may have found his words a little more on the dark side then the compassionate side. I have something along those lines a little further down the road. Lee isn't wrapped around their fingers, he is just easy to manipulate. ****I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Hope that you continue to enjoy the story as well as continue to voice your support for my work.**

**Demoninside2: Thanks for the kind words and all you have to do is keep working at it and I am sure that you will be a successful writer, probably more then I. ****I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Hope that you continue to enjoy the story as well as continue to voice your support for my work.**

**Erotic Dreams: Lol yeah. ****I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Hope that you continue to enjoy the story as well as continue to voice your support for my work.**

**Kevin: Newly wed couples are like that. ****I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Hope that you continue to enjoy the story as well as continue to voice your support for my work.**

**Gundam Lord: Lol okay then. ****I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Hope that you continue to enjoy the story as well as continue to voice your support for my work.**


	16. Chapter 16

**********************************So this is a story that was requested by Evil-pain, since he has been a very dedicated fan since Blue Eyed Lovers. Not sure how he felt about All for Her, I decided too go out of my way too give him a story he has always wanted. I will do this for all of my more dedicated fans if they want, though I will only do 2 at a time they will all last about 15-20 Chapters on average. I hope you all enjoy the new story that is dedicated too Evil-pain. Thanks for the support man!**

**********************************Remember, One Story gets One Chapter a day. Today was Painful Love, Tomorrow is Legend of the Namikaze and then it is The New Kunoichi. After that we repeat the cycle! Hope you enjoy the updates when they come out! Naruto: Crazed Love as well as Naruto: Master of the Wind will update when I get the Chapters done, there are no scheduled days for them.**

**********************************There is a poll for what story will replace this one when it finishes in a couple of chapters. There really is not that many, this story was only designed to be 18-20 Chapters. If you care, vote!**

* * *

_**Painful Love**_

___Disclaimer: MrApathy does not own Naruto, just the basic plot of this story._

___Beta Reader: Killburn1001_

_**Chapter 16: The Feeling of Freedom**_

_Lemon Chapter_

Konohagakure had met all of Narutos demand, even going as far as to send official orders to Sunagakure for each of the shinobi. They all got their official orders that they were released from all responsibilities to Konohagakure. With that, they were no longer considered missing ninja, though Naruto kept his Bingo Book status. After all he had killed Danzo who was the Sixth Hokage when he killed him.

Naruto had been named to be Gaaras personal bodyguard. That meant he was given steady income and only had to go with Gaara when he left the village. Other then that he was able to spend his time with his wife and children. Naruto was happy about this and currently he was walking with his kids and wife at the small oasis in the village.

Shin and Ina were playing in the water, enjoying the sun and water like normal children do. Naruto was standing there watching them as his arms were wrapped around his wife. Ino was leaning back into her husband as she watched their children play, "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked down at Ino, "Yeah Ino-koi?"

Ino smiled, she did every time that he called her Ino-koi, loving her honorifics that he called her. Ino turned and looked at him, "What does your new job with Gaara-sama entail exactly?"

Naruto looked at her then back at their children playing carefree in the water, "Just have to protect him when he leaves the village. Other then that I get to spend all of my time with you and our family."

Ino smiled up at her husband, "I like that, I like the idea of you spending almost all of your time with us and being paid to do it."

Naruto smiled as he rubbed his hand on her back, looking at her then giving her a quick kiss. He looked her dead in eyes and smiled at her, "I am happy about it as well Ino-chan. I think that it was the best possible job that I could have gotten."

Ino smiled as she leaned her head into his chest and felt him rest his head on the top of hers gently. He smiled at their kids as they came out of the water, tuckered out by their fun in the sun. Naruto made some clones that picked them both up and carried them as they went out to eat. They went to what was Inos favorite restaurant in Sunagakure, 'The Black Pearl.'

They got their table and Naruto put his arm around Ino as they sat there and their kids decided on what they were going to eat. Naruto on the other hand already knew what he wanted, as did Ino. They both got the same thing, a steak with a potato. Ino leaned her head on Narutos shoulder as they waited for the waitress.

Eventually a black haired woman came over and smiled at them, "Hello again Mr and Mrs. Uzumaki, would you two like your usual?"

They both nodded as she then took the kids orders and Naruto looked at Ino, kissing her on the forehead, "I think we may come here a little to often my dear."

Ino smiled as she looked at him, "Maybe we do but I like it here and that is what really matters isn't it?"

Naruto smiled back at her while nodding his head. Ino nuzzled her head into him some more, "I like when they call me Mrs. Uzumaki as well."

Naruto smiled at her as he kissed her on the top of her head, "Well that is good since that is your last name now isn't it."

Ino smiled as she nodded her head, kissing him on the cheek. She looked at their kids played with things on the table, "Stop playing with things kids, you know you aren't suppose to act like this in a restaurant."

They both froze, knowing not to test their mother especially when they were in public. She would just get upset and then let it brew it over the time they were gone. Then when they got home, that was when the wrath of their mother was released, usually calmed down by their father. He would just typically kiss her neck a couple times and she would pull them into their room. Typically they wouldn't see their mother again that night, just their dad to put them to bed.

When they would see their mother the next day she would be all happy and giddy, neither child understood what happened. Somehow their father was able to take their upset mother and make her be extremely happy, maybe it was a jutsu? All he told them was when they were older he would explain it to them.

The children sighed as they sat there calmly, a little bored. Apparently they got their uneasiness from their father, all of their aunt and uncles said he was a very hyper child. Neither of their children saw that, their father always seemed level headed and calm whenever they were around him. Someday they were going to have to get a better understanding about this, their father didn't seem like that type of person.

They both looked at their dad who had his eyes closed as he held onto their mom. He was smiling as he held her, he always seemed to happy and smiling when he was around her. Shin had grown relatively close to his father, they had a lot in common. They both loved ramen, they were protective of their family, stubborn, hyper at times and more. Finally their food came and the family enjoyed a nice dinner together, happy about their time together.

As the happy family walked home Ino had her finger entwined with her husbands as they kids walked in front of them. When they got to their apartment Shin unlocked the door with Inos keys and ran inside. He went for the shower until Ino spoke up, "Shin, Ina gets the shower first. She called it earlier."

Shin pouted, "But I am the oldest mom! Its not fair..."

Naruto smiled at his son, "Shin you can go and use your mother and my shower. Just make sure that you aren't in there for to long, its almost time for bed."

Shin nodded his head and ran off into his bathroom and grabbed his shower stuff then ran to his parents room to use their shower. Naruto smiled as he looked at his son running around frantically, then felt a tug on his arm. He quickly found himself laying on the couch with his blond goddess straddling his lap. Ino smiled at him, "Your a good parent, you know that right Naruto-koi?"

Naruto smiled at her and put his hand on her cheek, "Not as good as you are my love."

Ino smiled at him and then leaned down, capturing his lips in a kiss. Their kiss escalated into groping until they heard the shower in their room turn off. Ino sat up on Narutos lap as she looked at him, "We can continue this later if you want husband."

Naruto smiled as he looked at his wife, "If you want to my love then we can."

Ino gazed at him with lust in her eyes, "What do you think?"

Naruto smiled got more devious as he looked at her, "I don't know Ino-koi, depends on how frisky of a woman you are."

Ino looked at him and then grinded into him, "You know that I am a frisky woman Naruto-kun, you tell me all the time that I am."

Naruto smiled at her, "Okay then Ino-chan, I guess that decides it then doesn't it."

Ino nodded her head as she gave him another quick kiss then went to go and tuck their children in for bed. Naruto went and said goodnight to their children as well and then went to their bedroom to wait for his wife to come in to him.

As he laid there looking at the ceiling he couldn't help but feel that his life was finally on a more permanent upswing. His relationship with Ino had been up and down, there were no downsides to them but a lot of bad things happened because of it. Though, with his threat in Konohagakure and the killing of Danzo he felt that finally... finally they were free.

**LEMON STARTS HERE, IF IT WILL EFFECT YOUR INNOCENCE SKIP TO NEXT BOLD!**

He heard the door open and then quickly he felt the pouncing of his wife. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her deep into a kiss with him. He rolled them so that Ino was on her back as he gave her a extremely passionate kiss. When they broke Ino just stared into his loving eyes, "What was with that kiss Naruto-kun, it was more passionate then usual."

Naruto just smiled at her, "I love you Ino, I hope that finally our life will start to get better and stay that way."

Ino looked at him and put her hand on his cheek, giving him a soft smile. She slipped her hand behind his head and pulled him down into a kiss again. She slipped her tongue inside of his mouth where they engaged in some tongue wrestling. When they broke the kiss she smiled at him again, "I love you too Naruto and I know that our life will start getting better. More importantly, I know that it will finally stay that way."

Naruto smiled at her as he kissed her neck receiving a slight moan from his gorgeous wife. He smiled as he sucked on her collarbone and Ino moaned a little louder. She ran her hand down his back and started to pull at his shirt, getting it off of his back. When she had his shirt off she couldn't help but admire his body, he had become so hot to her while he was gone. Naruto smiled as his wife ran her hand down his body, "You sure like how I look don't you Ino-koi."

Ino smiled and nodded her head as she put her hand on his pants and quickly removed them in the blink of an eye. She was very skilled at getting his pants off, she was just a extremely frisky woman, not that he ever complained in a serious manner about it. When he was in just his boxers he smiled at her, "You seem mesmerized my love."

Ino smiled as she ran her hand on his chest, "So what if I am, isn't it a good thing that I am like that with my husband?"

Naruto smiled and nodded as she pushed him up a little and she sat up, slowly removing her top to torture him. It was working too, Naruto gaze was fixed on her, unable to look away if he wanted to. Naruto just stared as his wife smiled, happy that she held such a spell over her husband. She pulled off her shirt then slowly took off her bra, releasing her gorgeous breasts from their bra prison. Narutos eyes watched as they bounced a little and his attention looked up at her as she giggled, "You really like my breasts don't you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled and nodded his head as he put his hand on her left breast and gently pushed her down onto their bed. His lips assaulted her neck as he massaged her breast gently. He kissed down her body to her chest and took her the nipple of her right breast into his mouth. His goddesses breath hitched at the sensation and moaned out his name. Naruto smirked and then she turned him over onto his back, "I am going to make you moan so loud tonight Naruto-kun."

Naruto smirked as he looked at her and put his hand behind her head and pulled her into a hot and passionate kiss. As their tongues again fought a war for dominance, Narutos hands slid down her back to her skirt and to her ass, giving it a firm squeeze. Ino gave a small squeak. Naruto broke the kiss and smiled at her, "That was adorable love."

Ino smiled at him as she put her hands on his chest then stood over him, slowly removing her skirt and panties, making it so she was completely nude. Naruto, still residing in only his boxers, felt that his growing erection was going to tear his boxers in order to gain its freedom. Ino straddled him again and started to rub against him through his boxers, receiving a moan. Ino smiled, "Baby.. you seem so excited.. I bet you really want to make hot passionate love to me huh?"

Naruto just nodded his head at his wife, "Does that mean you don't want foreplay?"

Naruto opened his eyes a little, the glaze of lust showing in his eyes. Though a devious smile spread on his face, "Oh we are going to Ino-koi, we are just going to do it faster then normal."

Ino rose an eyebrow at him then suddenly she found herself facing his erection. She looked back and saw her husband smirking at him, "You want to do it at the same time huh?"

Narutos response was a lick to her wet lips, also extracting a moan from his goddess of a wife. Ino gazed hungrily at his boxers and quickly pulled them off and started stroking his manhood. Naruto grunted a little but went back to his ministrations of pleasing his wife orally. She moaned and then put the top half of his eight inch shaft into her mouth,

Narutos breath hitched for a moment then he shoved his tongue deep inside of her. He licked ferociously at her walls getting a moan from Ino as her head bobbed up and down on his member. Ino released his member as Naruto pinched her clit as well and let out a loud moan. She was close and he knew that, he put more effort into pleasing her and then that was her limit, she orgasmed.

Naruto eagerly cleaned her up as well as getting off the juices that she had left on his face as she panted a little. When her orgasmic high faded she looked at her husbands member and then engulfed all of it into her mouth, staying calm in order to not gag. She bobbed rapidly, quickly bringing her husband to his climax. As he pulsed, indicating her was close she brought his member out of her mouth to just his tip. She swirled the tip with her tongue until her released in her mouth.

Ino swallowed his cum then looked back over her shoulder at him. She pumped his member a few times, prompting him to get hard again which he did. Naruto watched as Ino turned to face him, then positioned herself above his hardened cock. She brought herself down on his member, a moan escaping her as she chill of pleasure ran up her spine, "Mm.. Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smiled at her as he looked at his blond goddess and put his hand on her cheek, pulling her into a quick kiss. Naruto looked at her as he started to thrust up into his wife, "Ino-koi.. your so.. tight."

Ino nodded her head as her breath hitched again. She wiggled her hips to give him pleasure as he thrusted up into her. Her lips attacking his neck, both getting lost in the sea of pleasure that they caused for one another. Naruto put his hands on her hips to keep her balanced on his as he looked up at her face, more directly at her eyes.

Inos eyes were fixed on Narutos as well, both were filled with love, lust and want. Every time he thrusted up into her they heard the lewd but erotic sound of their skin colliding. Naruto smirked as he felt his wife tightening on him as he breathing quickened and her moaning got louder, "Naruto-kun.. I am close.."

Naruto smiled as he glided a hand down her body and pinched her clit as he thrusted up into her, "Cum for me hime."

Ino moaned loudly as she released her orgasm, her eyes rolling back as she collapsed onto Naruto. Naruto smiled as he rubbed her back, grinding softly into her to make her orgasmic bliss last longer. When it finally ended, she felt her still hard husband inside of her still, "Naruto-kun, you didn't cum yet. I must be losing my touch."

Naruto smiled at her as he kissed her forehead, "Thats not necessarily true my love, that position is a lot more stimulating for you. Just like when I give it to you from behind."

Ino smiled as she rolled them so that he was on top of her then did something he had never felt before. She focused her chakra, though she hadn't used it that often in the last few years, to tighten herself back to the feeling of being a virgin. Naruto groaned in pleasure as he felt her tighten on him, "Ino-koi.. what are you doing?"

Ino smirked, "I got to make my husband have his release, so I wanted to make sure I got that."

Naruto smiled as he kissed her, his lust burning brightly in his eyes. He pulled out to have only about an inch remaining in her and slammed his hips down into her. He repeated his action for about 5 more minutes, "Oh god Ino-koi.. its feels like.. how you felt the first time.."

Ino nodded her head as her back arched and she let out a loud moan, "Thats the point.. baby.. go faster!"

Naruto nodded and started to go as fast as he could, also increasing the strength in which he thrusted. Both of them were sweating and panting in pleasure as they were close to their ends. Naruto put his hands on her hips, "Ino-koi.. I am going.. to cum."

Ino wrapped her legs around him as she nodded her head, "Cum for me Naruto-koi."

Naruto nodded as he thrusted into her and came inside of her, "INO-KOI!"

Ino felt him explode inside of her and her world was sent into pure bliss as she grinded on him, "NARUTO-KUN!"

**End of Lemon**

Both laid there panting heavily for their session with one another. As usual Naruto ran his hand on her side as he held her close to him, though this time, he felt something. Well it was more the lack of something, "Ino-koi?"

Ino looked at him, making an acknowledging sound to let him know that she was listening. Naruto rubbed her some more, she had a good idea where this was going. Naruto continued to rub her hip, "Where is your birth control patch?"

Ino nuzzled into his shoulder, "I ran out."

Naruto looked at her, "You should have told me, we still have some condoms. I could have wore one of them."

Ino closed her eyes as she smiled, "I didn't want you to wear one though."

Naruto looked at her, "What if you get pregnant though Ino-chan?"

Ino just stayed the way that she was, "So what if I do, do you not want to have anymore children with me?"

Naruto looked at her, her eyes were still closed, staying comfortable. Naruto just continued to look at her, "That isn't what I meant, I thought you didn't want any more kids for awhile if you ever wanted some more."

Ino slowly opened her eyes and her gaze met his, she could see he was concerned for her. Ino gave him a soft smile and then kissed him gently, "I wouldn't mind more kids Naruto-kun, so if it happens it happens."

Naruto smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead, "Okay Ino-chan, goodnight. I know that you are tired."

Ino nodded her head and she closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep after the tiring experience that she had done with her husband. Naruto just continued to look at her for a moment, "I love you Ino Uzumaki, you make me happier then I ever thought I could be."

* * *

_Okay, so I had a PM from someone after the last Lemon, won't mention your name, that complained I didn't make Naruto *ahem* big enough. I think we all know what I am talking about. I just want to point out, all the authors that make it so Naruto has a super penis are GREATLY over-exaggerating the male anatomy. The average male is 5-6 inches hard so the ones that are making him 12-14 and going balls deep.. yeah.. that would hurt her more then pleasure her.. Just wanted to point that out for all of you._

* * *

**The Mouth: Not sure what 'pun' you are referring to but I really don't care :D.**

**Demoninside2: Yeah, Danzo died, was always going to be that way. Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Evil-Pain: Thanks Evil, glad you are still enjoying the story that I have been writing for you. ****Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**HMV: I thought that you might like that. I thought that he would be extra gruesome on someone who threatened his family, plus he wanted to get the point across that he wanted them to be left alone. ****Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**A.M. Phoenix: Haha, glad that you like it Phoenix. ****Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**OneFunRun: This story isn't about fighting and action that is why it wasn't like that. This story is a Drama/Romance, that is why the fight scene was as you call, 'weak.' Yes, Painful Love is coming to a close, as I said earlier this story was only meant to be 18-20 Chapters, these last couple chapters are the wrap up. ****Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**War12345: ****Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Robtank: It was the end of the arc, end of the 'War Arc' as it was labeled on my computer haha. ****Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Gold Testament: Yeah, that is true. I know it has always been that way with my mom and dad. She doesn't sleep well when he is gone. I transitioned that into my story. ****Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**AnbuDragon: Yeah I know that it can take a long time. I was adding in the time for Narutos clones collecting the council members and so on. ****Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Darious Frost: I thought that the headband would be more humorous as Gaaras joke. As I said with OneFunRun, this story was never meant to be an action/fighting story. That was why it was a shorter fight scene. Plus, Naruto has all of the Namikaze Jutsus and full control of the Kyuubi. Danzo lost to Sasuke, I don't think it would be to hard for Naruto to win. ****Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Have you been reading my newer 2 stories, the NaruTen and NaruAnko? I don't think that I have seen a review from you on either of them so I was just wondering.**

**BT: The NaruFemKyuu will happen eventually, more specifically when I have a better understanding of everything that I have in my schedule. My job requires me to work a more erratic schedule so I am more of waiting to see how that is going to play out. ****Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Erotic Dreams: Glad that you enjoyed it my friend. ****Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Traciss: Thanks Traciss. ****Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Cade117: Story is wrapping up. ****Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**


	17. Chapter 17

**********************************So this is a story that was requested by Evil-pain, since he has been a very dedicated fan since Blue Eyed Lovers. Not sure how he felt about All for Her, I decided too go out of my way too give him a story he has always wanted. I will do this for all of my more dedicated fans if they want, though I will only do 2 at a time they will all last about 15-20 Chapters on average. I hope you all enjoy the new story that is dedicated too Evil-pain. Thanks for the support man!**

**********************************Remember, One Story gets One Chapter a day. Today was Painful Love, Tomorrow is Legend of the Namikaze and then it is The New Kunoichi. After that we repeat the cycle! Hope you enjoy the updates when they come out! Naruto: Crazed Love as well as Naruto: Master of the Wind will update when I get the Chapters done, there are no scheduled days for them.**

**********************************There is a poll for what story will replace this one when it finishes in a couple of chapters. There really is not that many, this story was only designed to be 18-20 Chapters. If you care, vote!**

* * *

_**Painful Love**_

___Disclaimer: MrApathy does not own Naruto, just the basic plot of this story._

_**Chapter 17: The Duty of the Fox**_

For the next couple of months Naruto only had to leave the village one time to go with Gaara on a delegation mission to Kumogakure. The mission was easy for him though, Sunagakure and Kumogakure were on extremely good terms before Naruto had ever defected to Sunagakure. The fact that Naruto was there had proven to have made their relationship even stronger though.

The ex Konohagakure ninja had learned that with all of their defections, as well asthe assassination of Danzo by Naruto Uzumaki, the village was in Anarchy. There had yet to be named a successor as a Hokage, though rumor was Kakashi Hatake was suppose to take the title. Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Land of Waves and everywhere else Naruto had touched turned against Konohagakure. They were in a exile basically, so they were losing restaurants and civilians constantly.

They had even lost Ichirakus, the business had picked up and moved to Sunagakure to be with their favorite customer. Naruto didn't mind that and neither did his family. It was a good place to eat since they served more then ramen now, but their ramen was still to die for. Something that Shin and Naruto both enjoyed greatly.

Ino and Narutos marriage had become even stronger over their time together. They were closer then most married couples were, though the ones who were made for each other but together longer were probably closer then the two blonds. Naruto was in every way, in love with her. When he was with her, he was happier then he ever though imaginable. When he was away from her, he missed her greatly, constantly thinking about her.

He constantly missed his children as well. They had both expressed the desire to be Shinobi of Sunagakure when they came of age. Something that Naruto wouldn't stop them from, but he was going to express the requirements and demands. That there was a chance they would die early on, a chance they would never find the love that their parents share and so on. There were a lot of risks that they would have to face, but it was a very noble job that they would be experiencing.

Naruto and Ino had also found out that she was pregnant, now a little over a month into her pregnancy. Since last Naruto hadn't been there, he was making sure he was there as much as possible. Ino had even said to Temari that he was being a bit overbearing, though it was in the sweet way. She knew that he was trying to be there as well as make up for the fact that he wasn't there with the twins.

She knew it, that is why she was tolerating it. Normally she would slap him upside the head until he got the picture that he was being overbearing but she loved him as much as he loved her. She knew that when you are married, in a relationship or more importantly in love then you compromise and put up with things your other does. That was why she was willing to put up with and compromise with him.

Currently, the young married couple was sitting on the couch. Naruto had his back against the arm of the chair with Ino leaning her back into his chest. They both had a smile as this was one of their favorite ways to sit on the couch. Naruto was rubbing her stomach as he held onto her, "Hey Ino-koi?"

Ino looked back at him, showing that she was listening to him. Naruto smiled as he continued to rub her stomach, "When will I be able to feel the baby?"

Ino smiled at the question, "Not for a couple of more months dear. You have to give our child time to develop."

Naruto gave a small smile as he continued to rub her stomach, then looked her in the eyes. Naruto smiled at her some more then leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. Naruto smiled at her some more, "I love you Ino Uzumaki, I hope you know how much."

Ino smiled and nodded her head at him, kissing him again with more passion and for a longer time. When they broke she winked at him, "I guess you are alright as well Naruto-kun, someone that I can tolerate."

Naruto frowned at her, "You know, I was being serious."

Ino smiled at him some more before repositioning so that she was facing him. She looked like she was going to tell him that she loved him but smiled some more, "So was I."

Naruto sighed before looking at her, "I could always get you to say what I want you to say love."

Ino rose her eyebrow at him, "Is that so?"

Naruto smiled then assaulted her neck with some heavy kissing, making her let out a small moan. Ino squirmed a little on him and then he suddenly stopped. She looked at him, "Why did you stop Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled at her, "Because I was serious."

Inos eyes narrowed at him, "Oh, you want to play it that way do you husband?"

Naruto smiled at her, "I think that I do wife."

Inos eyes narrowed as he went to start getting him so into the mood that he wouldn't be able to resist her. That was when there was a knocking at the door though making her groan and pout. Naruto smiled at her as he slowly moved her off of him to answer the door. When he did he saw that Kankuro was standing there, "Gaara has requested you get ready to leave the village with him, your going to Konohagakure."

Naruto rose his eyebrow at the location and Ino was now sitting straight up on the couch. She heard that he had said Konohagakure as well and she was not excited with the idea of letting Naruto go there. They had left Konohagakure for a reason and they were emensely happy with their new lives here in Sunagakure as well. She knew though, she didn't actually have a choice. She was his wife but nothing more, she wasn't a kunoichi now so she held sway in this. Even if she were a kunoichi though, she wouldn't be able to stop him.

This was his job as the bodyguard of the Kazekage. He was given a lot of time off with her as well as their children and paid for it. He would have to go on a mission every couple of months basically, the Kages rarely actually left their village. If Sunagakure was every attacked he would have to guard Gaara as well, though he would take her and the kids with him.

Naruto nodded his head at Kankuro then closed the door, looking over at his concerned wife. He gave her a soft smile, "I suppose that you heard him huh Ino-koi?"

Ino nodded her head, the concern clear on her face. Naruto slowly approached her, "Don't be upset love, it isn't good for the baby. It should just be a delegation mission my love."

Ino just continued to look at him, "I don't want you to go though.."

Naruto sat down on the coffee table that they had in front of the couch to look at her, "I know but I will always come back to you Ino-chan. You know this. You and our children, born and unborn, are everything to me."

Naruto leans in and kisses her on the forehead before getting up and heading to their room. He quickly changes into his ninja gear before heading back to her. He found her still sitting on the couch, slumping over a little. He put his hand under her chin and made it so that she was looking at him, "Please don't look like that love."

Ino looked at him some more, "Konohagakure has a kill order on you though Naruto, this could be a trap for all we know. How can you be taking it so lightly?"

Naruto smiled at her, "I'm not, but it is my job to go with Gaara on these things. I am quite powerful when I want to be love. Just because you always win doesn't mean I am weak, just that you are incredibly strong. I need you to show me that strength now, I need you to be strong for me."

Ino looked at him and nodded her head. When she nodded at him he leaned in and kissed her passionately. When they broke he smiled at her before getting up, she watched him get up, "I know you love me Naruto-kun, you love me almost as much as I love you."

Naruto smiled at her, "Always got to try and one up you don't you dear."

Ino gave him a small smile as she nodded her head. Naruto kissed her cheek, "Don't forget the kids are over with TenTen and Lee okay love? I will hopefully be home soon."

Ino looked at him, "You better be home soon or else you sleep on the couch Naruto."

Naruto smiled at her as he stood up, "Ino-koi, that threat isn't very strong since we both know how frisky of a woman you are."

Ino smiled at him deviously, "I don't need you in the bed to get that from you husband, you would be wise to remember that."

Naruto smiled at her and shook his head as he headed to the door, "Sometimes I worry about you love. I will see you soon."

Ino nodded her head as she watched him disappear. At first she thought the left but then felt his embrace from behind, "I forgot something."

Ino looked back at him and he pushed her down onto the couch gently as he kissed her passionately. He put his hand on her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck. When he broke the kiss he smiled at her, "I couldn't leave without doing that for you love."

Ino smiled at him as he got up, "You better get home a lot quicker then you though then, I will need my husband tonight now."

Naruto smiled at her as he touched the top of her hand putting a seal on it, "Just in case love."

Naruto kissed her cheek, "I better get going before we make me late. Gaara doesn't like when our time together makes me late."

Naruto gave her a wide smile, "Though.. its always so tempting."

Ino gave him a devious smile, "The sooner you get home the better Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded his head at her, "Yes love."

Naruto kissed her cheek one more time before disappearing in a flash to reappear next to Gaara. Gaara and him proceeded to Konohagakure, though in a fashion Gaara wasn't expecting. Naruto grabbed his shoulder then they teleported to his old house in Konohagakure. Gaara looked at his blond haired bodyguard and friend, "Why did you do that Naruto?"

Naruto looked at him, "My wife wants me home tonight, that means I have to hurry this up because an angry Ino-chan is good for no one."

Gaara nodded his head and they proceeded to the Hokages office. Though the position was still being filled, they knew that was where the council would meet Gaara. When they arrived though, they saw that Kakashi was wearing the Hokage hat and standing next to the council.

Naruto and Gaara approached them slowly before standing in front of them. Naruto looked up at the Hokage monument to see his message still scratched into the stone. That made him smile before he looked back at the council, who were less then thrilled he was there.

The council looked at him, "What are you doing here demon, we agreed you would never return."

Naruto looked at them and shrugged, "My position in Sunagakure is the Kazekages bodyguard. This includes going to the shittiest village in the elemental countries."

The council glared and went to speak but Kakashi put up his hand, "This is suppose to be a peaceful discussion, I would like it to stay that way so I don't join my predecessor on the Hokage Monument."

Naruto smirked, "Or I could just put them up there, I think this village needs a new council anyways."

Gaara put up his hand, "I would also like this to be peaceful or do I have to tell Ino you were being destructive without her permission."

Naruto mumbled under his breath, "Damn red headed snitch."

Gaara smirked as he looked back at Kakashi, "Let us begin the discussion then Kakashi."

The silver haired Hokage nodded his head then led the way to his office. Kakashi sat in his chair as Gaara sat in the head chair and Naruto stood behind him. Kakashi looked at Naruto and then back at Gaara, "I take it that your bodyguard isn't going to be leaving?"

Naruto shook his head no, "My job is to protect the Kazekage, that means never letting him out of my sight out of the village."

Kakashi nodded his head then looked at Gaara again. Kakashi looked at him, "I want to work out a peace between our countries. I think that if the village Naruto resides in makes peace with us then we may be able to negotiate peace with the other villages as well."

Gaara looked at Kakashi, "So you brought me all the way here so that I can make it so your village stops getting weaker and weaker?"

Kakashi sighed as he looked at the red headed Kazekage. Kakashi rubbed his neck, "Basically yes, Naruto influenced a lot of people in his life. The fact that Konohagakure did what it did to Naruto made them all turn their backs on us. If it doesn't change soon I fear that we will become to weak to keep ourselves protected from other villages."

Gaara looked at Kakashi, "What do you think Naruto?"

Naruto looked at the red headed Kazekage then at the silver haired Hokage, "I say let this god forsaken place burn to the ground, I would happily start the fire."

Gaara looked at Kakashi some more, "My adviser doesn't think that we should agree to your peace. I don't think that it is the wisest idea either."

Kakashi sighed, "I figured that you wouldn't agree, that is why I asked you here in person. I want to try to make you reconsider. I know that Naruto is the key to getting you all to reconsider, so this is what I will offer him. I offer the life of the council members as well as your removal from the Bingo Book."

Naruto smiled devilishly over at the council members who had wide eyes from the Hokages offer. Naruto looked back at the silver haired Hokage, "I am game if that is the case."

Gaara sighed as he looked at Kakashi, "Well if you really do need it and Naruto agrees then I suppose we can agree to a temporary peace. If I feel that it should be canceled then it will be though."

Kakashi nodded his head and they shook on it as Naruto walked over to the council members. He smiled at them, "I know it was you who pressured Tsunade into putting me in the Bingo Book to start with. Time to die."

With one swing of his sword he beheaded both of them. The cut was clean on both of their necks and left their necks squirting blood until they fell onto the ground and leaked the blood. Naruto smirked as he looked at their bodies and Gaara looked at him, "Feel better now?"

Naruto looked at the red headed Kazekage, "I feel great now. Sign off on the forms Kakashi especially the Bingo Book one."

Kakashi nodded and wrote out the peace negotiation and the notice that Naruto was no longer a Bingo Book member. Kakashi sent the page to every village about Naruto no longer being in the Bingo Book. When that was finished Naruto grabbed Gaara by the shoulder and transported them back to his office. Naruto let him go, "I am going home now Gaara."

Gaara nodded his head at Naruto before he disappeared and reappeared behind his wife who was making dinner for their kids. Naruto smiled and looked at Shin and Ina, putting his finger to his lips to keep quiet.

Both kids nodded as Naruto gently kissed his wife on the neck and put his hands on her hips. Ino let out a small purr, "Your home earlier then I expected Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and nodded his head as he kissed her neck some more, speaking between each kiss, "Yeah.. I am.. I just.. missed you.. to much.. Ino-koi."

Inos breath was hitched and let out a small moan, "Your going to get it tonight Naruto-kun."

Naruto smirked as he kissed her cheek, "Bring it on love."

They small family ate happily and when night came Ino and Naruto went at it as they had discussed. Ino brought her A game to bed that night, something Naruto loved and she reserved for special occasions typically. Giving him her A game made her extremely tired for the next couple of days though, its why it was only used on special occasions. Things like holidays, anniversaries and birthdays.

In a couple of months they had another son, who they named Minato after Narutos father. When their times came, all of their children joined the Academy. Each other them rising through the ranks quickly and living up to the legacy that they were in as the children of Naruto Uzumaki.

Shin, now 24, fell in love and married the daughter of Gaara and Matsui. They had children of their own who were about to enter into the academy. Shin had also become the Sixth Kazekage, much to the surprise of the village. Never had a person born in another village become a Kage in the elemental nations. He had grown close to his father, though he was still closer to his mother.

Ina, also 24, fell in love and eventually married with the son of Lee and TenTen. The man thankfully had more of TenTen in his personality then Lee, though he was as strong and determined as Lee. They were currently expecting their first child. She was a Jounin in Sunagakure and an adviser to her brother. She never lost that bond with her father and was still his little princess to this day, but she was still extremely close with her mother as well.

Minato, now 21, fell in love and was currently engaged to the daughter of Kiba and Hinata. She looked like Hinata but was more outspoken like Kiba. He was a newly appointed Jounin and being scouted for the ANBU Division of Sunagakure. He is suppose to marry Hina in a couple of months. He had always been extremely close to his whole family. Never having to live without Naruto and Ino in his life had made him powerful and determined.

Naruto and Ino, now 38, were more in love then ever. They always were seen holding hands with smiles around the village. Both advisers to their son, Naruto had retired from the active life of a ninja. Only to be reactivated if the day ever came that he would be needed to defend the village. They loved every minute they spent together. The serious and stupid moments. The play fights and affectionate gestures they showed to one another. The love making and simple kisses they shared. Every moment was perfect to them, something that they would always cherish for the rest of their lives together.

* * *

_This was the last Chapter of Painful Love. The poll will be left open until the day that I am suppose to pits the new Chapter for that day. That means all of the voters who haven't voted need to get their last minute votes in!_

* * *

**HMV: No I didn't mean to put a PotC reference, only watched them a couple of times so yeah. Didn't get that last fight but oh well. This was the last chapter but I did kill them. ********************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Jaku Uzumaki: ********************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Rayo-Amarillo: ********************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**AnbuDragon: I answered your questions with the Chapter I think. ********************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Evil-Pain: ********************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Darious Frost: Yeah, as I said the story was never suppose to be action based thus the lack of it. ********************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**OneFunRun: ********************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**  


**Ian2671: Well, you now know how many Chapters this story is going to be as I don't want to do the epilogue. It may be done eventually but I wouldn't count on it. ********************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Blazing Foxlover: ********************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**Ryu Senju Uchiha: ********************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**

**FriskyPole: As I said, I didn't know the difference at that point. I wasn't very good with english and grammar in high school since I didn't really care about them. Though your bitching is so amusing.**

**Phantoms Storm: ********************************Glad that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for voicing your support of the story and I hope that you continue to!**


End file.
